


Long live the queen and queen

by Littlepunk



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, And Then It Got Out of Hand, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Getting to Know Each Other, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, War, and so much more..., i tried to be historicaly accurate, learning, lesbian in a trench coat, sword fights, two badass queens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 91,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlepunk/pseuds/Littlepunk
Summary: Once upon a time there was a realm like any other...
Relationships: Blue Diamond's Pearl/Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Comments: 88
Kudos: 183





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this fic a shot!  
> Enjoy!

Once upon a time there was a realm like any other.  
With azure blue seas, sky high mountains and florescent valleys. It´s woods, meadows, rivers filled with many living creatures, each unique in their own way. The biggest island known there was called by it´s inhabitants “A Continent”.  
That´s where all humans lived and used all the resources available to create many empires- Some small but mighty, some grand but weak in their core.

Many dynasties fought over the centuries for the ownership of the rich lands, but as the time went by, resources lessened and all of the empires started to face a crisis. Places once green and fertile- practically perfect for agriculture- were now drained and destroyed by the wars. Mountains where once many rare gems were found were now almost hollow because of the tunnels going inside them.

Hunger was inevitable and the rulers were desperate to find some solution. But the only solution they found was to search for another continent to colonize.

It has taken a few years for one of the boats sent away to return, bringing a message of a new land.  
The new continent, even though smaller than The main one, ignited long awaited Hope.- It was named Inferi as if to show that any being living there is inferior to those from The main Continent.  
But the enthusiasm of the discovery was short lived as soon the main reason, why the previous boats haven´t returned showed. Knight units had no idea that other humans existed until the first barbarian attacks came. Barbarians have been merciless to the knights, as if they enjoyed seeing the fear in their enemies´s eyes. Slaying anyone who crossed their path and burning any settlement to the ground.

The rulers of the main land had to once again think of a solution of how to keep the settlements created there safe, so that their empires would get the so much needed resources - not to save their subjects from starving to death, but to get ready for another war, one that would surely have just one winner, who would then rule over everything.  
The solution they came with was quite simple- Inferi was divided into different regions (kingdoms) , each region resembling each empire´s size. To every region was assigned a family of aristocracy to watch over the delivery of resources to the main land and keeping barbarians from attacking with their army, giving them rights to keep a small part of the fortune in return to assure no rebellions would occur.

The system did work. It wasn´t perfect at all, but it worked- that was what mattered. Our story starts about 400 years after the system was set in place in one of the kingdoms of Inferi, and this is how it went….


	2. Princess

Every day started the same for Beatrice- with a gentle knock on her bedroom door.

“Your majesty? May I come in?” The melodic voice said from behind the door. As Beatrice sat up in her royal bed, squinting in the sharp morning light coming from the window.  
The princess was relatively tall and had slim yet curvy figure and pale skin. She had long brown hair which slightly curled at the end and stunning azure blue eyes. 

“Oh, yes of course Bria. Did you bring the dress I told you about?” With that, said maid opened the door and entered the room, carrying all necessities to start princesses´ long morning routine to the mahogany desk and quickly making her way back to the door, closing it silently so no one would be able to hear their conversation.  
Brianna or Bria for short was princess maid since a very young age and certainly fulfilled her duties with all needed precision. Unlike most of the inhabitants of the Inferi kingdoms she had dark, almost black hair, which she wore short and clipped back, but there were always a few strands that got out and into her eyes. Her skin wasn't pale like the princess´ but not dark like the barbarians had. She wore the same attire that all of the servants did, simple cotton one with a white apron, Only the color of the dress was different – blue, like the sky after a spring rain – to signify that she was the personal maid of the princess herself.

“I´m afraid not your highness. I was Informed by lady Agnes that her majesty queen has had a dress made just for today's special event. They both will come here to see you as soon as her royal majesty is done with her own morning routine, so she would be the first one to see you in it.” She spoke with her calm, quiet voice while preparing a tub for the princess to get into, adding many herbal oils, which soon filled the whole room with a wonderful smell. 

“We have a lot of time then” Said the princess with a sad smile, approaching the window with the intention to stop the annoying sunshine. It made her head hurt and that was the last thing she needed today.  
With that done It took her just a moment to get into the full bathtub standing behind a paravan, making sure not to get her chocolate hair wet by pinning them into a bun, sighing contently as she felt the warm water on her skin. It would take at least another hour before her mother would be done preparing herself for what she called ´the special, special day´.  
The princess peeked out from behind the paravan, observing the thin and relatively small servant who was preparing all things necessary in order to get the princess into the petticoats and of course her corset.  
Oh how she despised that thing… One reason was that she couldn't sit nor stand comfortably in it but the other was that it didn't allow her to breath properly! She never understood why would someone want to wear something that wouldn't allow them to do something as crucial as breathing. She shivered just thinking about how horrendous the next few hours would be, with all the curtsies and compliments that no one really meant. Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice that Bria stepped behind the paravan building up the courage to disturb the daydreaming princess.

“Your highness, it really is about time. We should start preparing you for the royal banquette.”

\---

“good morning my darling!” Queen Valeria exclaimed with a wide grin on her face.  
She was tall with very slender figure and pale skin. Her once chocolate brown hair, were slowly turning Grey as the years passed. She wore a long, white dress with a very tight lacing over her chest and grand silver emroidery on the bottom part.  
Once upon a time she was the most beautiful woman of all of Inferi and Beatrice was proud that many said that the young princess inherited her beauty. But unlike her daughter she liked the position of being in spotlight as the respected and feared queen of the Aequor colony. And nobody would ever dare to question her authority. Beatrice on the other hand didn't find all the attention on her necessary, she was determined to be a good queen one day and She would do everything in her power to make her kingdom prosper and to make sure all of her subjects are well, but without all of these public appearances and fake smiles. And with that thought she made a curtsy to her queen as a greeting.

“I have a special little surprise for you!” She beamed at her only daughter and clapped as a signal for Agnes to bring the dress in. Agnes, a sturdy middle aged woman who served the queen as a lady in waiting, did as she was told to and handed the precious thing to her queen, Hurrying to the window after that, so that she could spread the curtains apart, letting the sharp morning light back in again. The princes squinted, her headache returning. She turned her back to the source of the light, hoping it would help a little and adverted her gaze to the queen holding the presented piece of clothing. It was a long but to Beatrice´s disappointment red dress. The upper part was made to support the job of the corset with it´s golden lacing over the back. The neckline wasn't really wide, which was good, there was no need to attract men´s eyes more than necessary. Under the neckline was another lacing, this time though with the purpose to decorate- or so the princess thought. Waist was decorated with a waistband in the same golden color as the lacing. The lower part of the dress was thankfully loose and plain with only the hem embroided with golden thread. Sleeves were tight, slightly loosening just about where the wrist would be, with an easy embroidery pattern on the hem.

“Thank you your majesty.” Beatrice´s eyes suddenly turned sad, fixing her gaze on the ground. Her mother never gave her anything if she didn't want something in return. Most often it was a certain behavior or a compliment directed at the right person at the right time- a part of her political strategy. What could she expect of the princess now? It was just an ordinary political meeting followed by a banquet to make their guests feel welcome. They will leave before the sunset and further economical businesses will be made via letter correspondence.

“Oh there´s no need to thank me, I only want you to make a perfect first impression on your future ´to be´. Now go try it on darling!” Valeria directed Beatrice another wide smile, her eyes how ever, held no emotion in them. The princess followed the order of her queen, still thinking about how tight would Bria make the corset when the realization hit her. 

“Wait, what did you mean by that ´to be´?” The young lady didn't understand the usage of said words in the sentence, and neither could she understand her mother's expression after her question. Was it something she was supposed to get from the context? She never heard anyone use it like that, and surely she wouldn't miss it if it was used in one of her education books. She was ripped away from her thoughts again by Valeria's loud laughter.

“Oh my sweet moonchild, your innocence is truly comical to me. I am surprised no one has told you yet about the news, especially the servants, they always spread the rumors like wildfire! But I suppose that's something Agnes is responsible for.” Agnes backed away from the two stares the royals were giving her. It didn't escape the princess how Bria silently chuckled at how the usually strict Lady in waiting became very nervous all of the sudden.

“It simply means that I, together with king Bruce, have decided to unite our families trough marriage. That is, you are to marry his son, prince Joseph.”

It was like the whole world stopped. 

Beatrice couldn't understand. Why? 

“I'm afraid I don't understand your majesty. How could you do something like that without telling me? And Why should I marry someone I have never met? I don't love him! I've never even met him! And Aren't I a little too young for this?” Beatrice had so many questions yet she couldn't voice them. She found herself grasping the fabric of the sleeve tracing her fingers along the embroided hem, the only gesture to calm her nerves.

The Queens expression suddenly changed, her back straightened and that bright smile was nowhere to be found. The princess could tell by the look in the queens Grey eyes that she stepped out of line too much and there will be consequences for that.

“Agnes, Brianna, leave. I need to have a talk with my daughter.” Valeria´s voice was cold, making Beatrice shiver. She wanted to escape this room, her mother, this marriage, all of her duties, everything! She wished she could just go to the ball room and play one of her instruments, or visit the royal tailor to look for some new embroidery patterns. She would do anything but stay here and face her mother. Both Bria and Agnes quickly disappeared from the room leaving the two royals alone.

“You will not talk to your queen this way.” Said queen stepped forward. Holding herself with all the grace belonging to her status- a clear signal for Beatrice to know she made a big mistake.

“I am very sorry my queen, I just wanted to...”The princess backed away, fear mirrored in her blue eyes. Fear of a physical punishment her mother liked so much to discipline her with. She was cut off by the queen.

“Listen here. Empire from The Continent that had been protecting us had been conquered by another, and if we don´t connect our family trough marriage to them we will loose our status. Therefore you will marry prince Joseph whether you like it or not. Is that clear Darling?” Her response came in a growl as she slowly but surely approached the princess. Her pale skin turning even paler as she fully stepped into the light, giving her a skeleton like appearance.

“I want you to remember one simple thing my dear, your job as a woman is to be a quiet figure behind the king, to bear him an offspring and mind your own business. Just as any other woman you will not have any power over the kingdom, and if I were you darling, I would pray that he doesn't get violent after an afternoon with cards, booze and sluts.” The monarch stood just a few inches from the young girl now, reaching for the princess´ neck to keep her from backing away more. 

“You don't have to love him, you don´t even have to bother to get to know him. I know I didn't, but you unlike me can´t afford to stuck a knife into his back to get to the power. Because if you do that, you'll get us all killed” Her grasp on the princess´throat tightened, making her gasp for air.

“Your majesty please, I can´t breathe.” Beatrice´s voice was barely a whisper, she prayed so her mother won´t tighten her grasp even more as the feeling like she was gonna fade became stronger with every second. Suddenly the queen let go.

“Remember that feeling my moonchild, because if you aren't careful, we all will not have a need for another breath.”  
And with that the queen walked out of the room, leaving the princess alone, as the first sobs escaped her lips.


	3. Ready? Here I go

Beatrice was alone in her room crying for a long time, and when she finally found the strength to collect herself again, she simply went over to her bed and sat down, staring blankly through her bedroom window at the blue sky.

The sun was high- the noon Would be soon. She thought if anyone would notice if she wouldn't come to the banquette at all. The first notes of a melody escaped her lips- the only thing she had the strength to do now. Music has always helped the princess in desperate situations like this, ever since she was a child. But so many things changed since then.

Years ago, her mother would always come if she was sad, almost as if she could sense it, even when miles apart. She would sing to her young one for hours if necessary, because that's what mothers do. They take care of their children, because they love them.

That's what Valeria had taught her daughter.

But that was so long ago, and that kind, caring queen was long gone- and Beatrice never understood what could have happened back then to change her mother like that. And she doubted that she would ever discover.

A light smile showed itself upon the princess´ face at the happy memories of her childhood. Not noticing a knock on the door.

“Your highness, the visitors have arrived! I was given orders from the queen to escort you to the throne room for the audience!” The peculiar voice of Agnes was hard to mistake. Beatrice looked around the room. Her new dress was still lying on the ground, the golden embroidery shining in the sun, and the princess realized that she would not be able to get into it on her own.

“Agnes could you come in please?” Beatrice tried to sound certain, as the future queen should, but her emotions were hard to hide. However the sentence fulfilled it´s purpose and said Lady opened the door and stepped in- Curtsying to the princess. Her normally smiling face showed surprise now. Apparently she didn't expect the princess to be still in her petticoats. It took just one look from Beatrice to signal the lady in waiting that this was the reason she called her in. Agnes picked the dress from the floor and hurried to help the young monarch get dressed.

Beatrice soon regretted that she asked for help in the first place, especially when Agnes started tightening the lacing of both the corset and the dress more than Bria ever did before.

“Your highness, if I may suggest something.” Her now fawning tone annoyed Beatrice. Why was everyone so insincere when wanting to be in her goodwill?

“If You have something to say, say it directly without all the flattering nonsense.“ The royal snapped, surprising herself that this time her words came out as authoritative and had immediate effect- Agnes did indeed stop with her court-ideal behavior and delivered an immediate response.

“I suggest we reapply the pigment powder and slightly adjust your hair before you come to greet our guests your highness.” Agnes blurted out the sentence, but her expression mirrored an emotion Beatrice couldn't quite place. It was something between surprise and nervousness but there was also something new, that wasn't there before.

The princess turned her head to the mirror. Tears have left marks on her cheeks just as well as in her eyes, and her hair was slightly out of place.

“Yes, I suppose we should” Agreed the princess. And with that, the Lady in waiting took said pigment powder and started repairing the damage. Followed by a quick hairstyle repair. Soon the princess´ face looked like the whole incident with the queen never happened, yet her eyes still said otherwise.

“All done your highness.” The lady in waiting stepped back, the mysterious expression from before back on her face.

Beatrice tried to take a deep breath- even though it was impossible with the corset- stood up, and looked at her reflection. The dress complimented her figure nicely, but at the cost of a great discomfort, not to mention that red wasn't her color. But it would do for the next few hours.

“Alright, let´s go.” And with that, Beatrice turned to the door.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was apparent to Agnes that the princess was trying very hard to compose herself, to prepare herself for everything that was to come. Agnes´s eyes followed the royal to the door and then went after her.

As they walked trough the halls of the castle Agnes suddenly felt a certain unease, she made sure the princess didn't know anything. But still, she knew that the princess will feel hurt when she discovers the whole truth. Maybe if she told her now, the damage will be less devastating. On the other hand it could go against the queens orders. But the queen has just spoken with the princess, hopefully giving her at least some knowledge. And if she doesn't discover what information does the princess know now, she may later regret it.

“Ehm… Your highness?” The young monarch turned her head sharply towards her, making her immediately regret her decision. They both stopped and looked at each other, silence growing more and more uncomfortable by each second that passed. Slowly the princess´features softened as she relaxed.

“You don't have to follow me Agnes, return to the court.” It was an order, Agnes couldn't decide not to follow it, but she could decide to risk one last look in the royals´ blue eyes as she curtsied.

“Of course your majesty, I´m at your service from this day forward, if you ever need me **or** the information I possess, I will be in your court´s quarters.”And without another word, left.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Once alone again, Beatrice turned to walk in the direction of the throne room, still thinking about how could she make a good first impression. As she approached the hall before the throne room she went over all of her lectures of etiquette, trying to recall even the smallest details. She was close, the staircase leading to the main hall was just around the corner. To her surprise, she could hear voices coming from there. It could be a good practice for her introduction in the meeting.

´Alright Beatrice, focus.´ She whispered to herself. ´Back straight, head high, eyes bright and smile on. Careful not to slip and fall. You are not nervous, this isn't the end of the world.´ She couldn't even lie to herself. Taking a breath as deep as she could, she took the first step.

´Alright, here I go.´


	4. Looks and deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a first meeting. It may not seem like much now, but it will be important a few chapters later- just hold on.

All heads in the hall turned to the princess, all chatter stopping at once. The normally dark and cold main hall was beautifully lit with many candles on the walls and chandelier. Mirrors were placed near every column to reflect the light and a red carpet- just slightly lighter shade than the princess´ dress – marked the way to the throne room. All servants present bowed deep and turned their eyes to the ground as a gesture of respect. Even the guards placed their right hands on their chests to greet her

Beatrice held her breath. In the center of the room stood Queen Valeria and a man in black armor. A silver crown shining on his head. King Bruce without a doubt.  
He was called The black knight of death and Beatrice could see the object of why they did so. Around his waist was a silver scabbard, the hilt of his sword visible- the one made out of bones. 

´Keep yourself together.´ She scolded herself.  
Then the princess´ eyes noticed another figure behind the king. A knight in a golden armor. That must be prince Joseph.  
She took the first step down the stairs, trying to suppress any sign of nervousness. 

“There she is! I was just talking about you Darling!” Valeria´s tone was like nothing ever happened. Yet Beatrice could recognize her insincerity. It was a well prepared theater for the quests, but if one looked around, they would see fear in the servant's eyes.  
The princess slowly made her way to the other royals, with all the grace she could muster. Each new step weighting more than the previous one and Her head spinning. 

“I am honored to be in your presence your majesty.” Taking a deep curtsy, she looked at every one of the royals as if trying to read from their eyes what did they think. Valeria seemed satisfied with her performance, giving the princess an approving smile, while king Bruce looked at her like he just made a good trade on the market. Is that all she was to them? A good that is to be traded? She looked at the prince last, but he paid no attention to her, his gaze was directed at his father. Did he think she was not worthy enough for him to even look at her?

“The honor is all ours princess Beatrice, I´m glad to behold the rumors were true. Your beauty is truly beyond describable.” He bowed deep to the young monarch, placing his right hand on his chest. Beatrice just adverted her eyes to the floor as she smiled. He didn't sound dishonest, yet in this game, it would be better not to trust him- or anyone from his kingdom. Because if she was to survive in this game, she would have to play by the same rules as the other royals, at least for now.

“Very well, let´s get to it, shall we?” The queen was the first one to speak, motioning to the door of the throne room.  
King Bruce just nodded and followed after her, prince Joseph and Beatrice doing the same. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The meeting was just as dull as any other Beatrice has ever taken part in. Sitting around a large mahogany table in the spacious and beautifully lit throne room, The two rulers behaved like their children were not present, while discussing all details necessary in order for the wedding to go smoothly.  
Beatrice spent most of the time observing the other royals- Prince Joseph most of all. He had slim yet athletic figure and – as all of royal blood- white skin. His hair was blond and cut short, a trait unusual for most men of Aequor, but perhaps not so much for their kingdom- Collis was it´s name if she recalled correctly.  
His facial features were sharp, from his cheekbones to the look of his golden eyes. He was like no other man Beatrice has ever seen- and definitely not like his father.  
The black king had a very robust figure and dark, long hair, his eyes raven black. A long scar marked the right side of his face, from his eye to his upper lip. By the looks the exact opposite of his son.  
The more she observed the prince, the more she saw how tense he was, as he watched their parents discuss their future.  
Every time the subject came to the princess, Beatrice could see how Joseph clenched his teeth. Did he hate her already? 

“So the ceremony will be in your kingdom? And my daughter will stay there afterwards?” Valeria seemed serious, even though she was still smiling- No wonder, the king promised to pay for all expenses regarding the ceremony, therefor all major costs for them left would be the princess´ dresses and later, the making of the new crown. 

“Yes. As for you, you will be free to choose ,where you want to live and my army will of course, protect you at all costs for the rest of your life.” King Bruce seemed as if he won a tournament. And the whole Aequor with the princess on top were the main price. 

“I can assure you my lord, that I will stay here in my castle. But I would like to visit her from time to time, especially when she´ll be expecting a child.” Valeria was running her fingers along the carved patterns of the corner of the table- there was no need for both monarchs to sit on their thrones, they knew who they were dealing with and treated each other somewhat with respect. Prince Joseph put his left hand under his chin, his gaze flicking between the king and queen.

“Of course. You have my word.” The king smirked as he started tapping his index finger on the table.

“Speaking of children, can you ensure that she will give birth to a boy?” For the first time since the beginning of the meeting both rulers looked at the princess, judging. Beatrice put on a confident smile and opened her mouth to speak.

“She will. I´ll take care of that.” Valeria cut in, reminding the princess where her place was with a glare.  
She wasn't permitted to speak. The only reason she was there was to listen about her future, so that Valeria doesn't have to repeat it to her. All eyes were on the queen now, silence in the room could be cut with a knife. Valeria focused her stare back on the black king, as if to tell him not to doubt her abilities. But Beatrice doubted there was something anyone could do to make sure her baby will be a boy. And she tried her best not to think about the process of making it. Suddenly the black king stood up.

“Excellent! We will be expecting your arrival in 3 weeks then.” He gave both women a charming smile and made a deep bow. His son mirroring his behavior, not sparing a single look towards the princess.  
Both the princess and the queen curtsied in return and as both men left, silence hung in the air.

“Be a dear and go tell Agnes that our guests have decided to leave without attending the banquet.” The Grey eyes connected with the blue ones. Beatrice just nodded and continued to the court quarters. Leaving the queen alone.


	5. journey

Over the next two weeks Beatrice wandered the halls of the castle, trying to remember every detail of it, since she wasn't sure if she´ll ever return there. Never minding not having company to share her many worrying thoughts with- she never had, so what was the difference now?  
Just one day after the ´successful´ meeting, her mother had instructed Agnes to be with the princess every day. Tho help her pack all things necessary, to teach her about her new kingdom but most importantly, to instruct her about what she must and mustn't do once in her new home. And oh did Agnes take it seriously, following the princess´ every step- or that was her intent.  
Beatrice sat through all of the new lectures, waiting patiently for Agnes´s attention to turn somewhere else for a moment, to sneak away.  
Of course she knew she wasn't supposed to- and if Agnes told a word about it to her mother she would be in serious trouble, yet the chance to be alone with her thoughts for a while was worth the risk.  
In one corridor in particular Beatrice spent more time than in the others, because it was on the highest floor -higher than that were only the queens chambers and the watchtower- giving the princess an ideal place to observe all the hustle on the courtyard- the groomsmen leading the horses to the stables, the servants running from quarters to quarters to complete their tasks, the knights training with each other…. Everyone played their part, and she would soon join them and take hers as well. However one of her thoughts made her doubt it would be that peaceful, the thought of what her mother told her before the meeting about the prince.  
She spent three hours in the same room with him and yet he didn't even look at her. How would he behave when alone together? Would her future husband indeed get violent with her?

“Your highness you can´t keep running away like this.” The princess didn't have to turn around to know, who was speaking to her. Agnes must have run trough all halls and chambers the castle had, given her loud panting. Or she simply couldn't handle going up a few staircases. Beatrice couldn't help but smile at how ridiculous the whole situation felt like- her guard dog has finally caught up to her. 

“How did you find me?” she didn't really intent to say that thought out loud, but at the same time didn't regret asking.  
The lady in waiting moved to stand next to the princess, seemingly examining her expression. The same mysterious expression from before back on her face. She wore this expression more and more often, but only in the presence of the princess. The more Beatrice tried to understand why, the more mysterious it seemed.

“Your mother used to hide in places like this too. Once upon a time” A smile appeared on the older woman´s face, probably because of some old memory that Beatrice would never know. Not unless she asked.

“Tell me about it….please.” The princess looked the older woman in the eyes, not wanting to intimidate, but trying to look sincerely interested. Because she was. She wanted to know about what her mother was like before, when she still was a girl, just like Beatrice. Before she got married and had her only daughter. Before she became cold and merciless.  
Beatrice knew that Agnes was a little younger than her mother, but didn't know if she served under her at that time. And even if she did, what was the chance she would not lie about it and then start gossiping about the princess´ curiosity with the lower aristocracy? Beatrice never trusted the lady in waiting, but over the time spent with her on her lectures she started questioning it. Perhaps because Agnes more or less stopped with her flattering insincere nonsense, just like the princes asked her to.  
No, it´s better not to trust anyone, it could cost her her life.  
Agnes looked out of the window in the direction of the queen´s chambers and then turned back to the young royal.

“One day I will, I promise your highness. But not here and not now.” Her eyes spoke honesty, but despite that, her words stung painfully. The princess sighted, her corset drawing attention to it´s presence once again, as the princess leaned against the stone wall, staring blankly out of the window. 

“I´ll stay here with you until you´re ready to go back to the lesson, take all the time you desire your highness.” Beatrice nodded and the lady in waiting moved to the opposite wall, taking a seat on one of the large chests there. Under normal circumstances it would be deemed inappropriate, if not insulting in the presence of the future queen. But Beatrice didn't mind it.

When the princess finally turned to go back, Agnes directed a smile at her, standing back up. Their way back was spent in comfortable silence, mostly because neither of them wanted anybody else to hear what wasn't their business. Only after Agnes closed the door to the princess´ chambers did she speak.

“Today´s lesson is supposed to be the last one your highness. I would like to use it to make sure I haven´t forgotten anything.” Agnes took a seat again, this time on a chair next to the fireplace, took a large leather book, and opened it.  
Beatrice took a seat on the chair opposite, and put her hands in her lap, trying to find some will to concentrate.

“Now, try to tell me what do you remember about the the course of the wedding. . .Your highness.” The last two words were added in a hurry as well as a slightly higher voice, as Agnes remembered she wasn't speaking with her equal, but a princess.  
Beatrice frowned. That was the reason why she didn't have any friends- because everyone, who got just a little closer with her, was immediately reminded again, what was their place. And the lady in waiting was no exception- not that Beatrice cared that much for her company. But the loneliness sometimes did more harm than good, especially in times like this. 

“The wedding will take place two days after I and my mother arrive into the castle, together with the representatives of allied kingdoms. The ceremony will take place in the chapel and only the closest, most important people to both families are allowed to enter the chapel itself. First part is called The Procession, this is when I will walk the aisle. And if I am correct my mother will be the one to walk me?” Beatrice renounced the memorized part without any problem, only slightly hesitating at the end. The queen hasn't spoken to the princess ever since the meeting with king Bruce, only sending messages through Agnes about the state of preparations. Now all of the dresses were ready just as well as the crown- the design unfortunately unaffected by the princess´ preferences.

“Yes, that is correct your highness. However I do not know if haven't forgotten to tell you that I will not be able to attend the ceremony- since my status is not high enough for that.” The princess slightly shifted in her seat, the lady in waiting not only forgot to tell her she won´t attend her wedding, she forgot to tell her she will be coming to Collis altogether. 

“You have. And while we´re at it you could add the detail of who else will be coming to Collis with me.” The princess crossed her legs and leaned on her hand- action inappropriate for a princess and Agnes reminded her of that with a sharp, condemning look her direction, but Beatrice didn't care. 

“Then please accept my sincere apology your highness, I thought I did.” The apology did seem sincere. The lady in waiting then looked tiredly down at the book, her fingers brushing against the paper edges. 

“Queen Valeria has decided that I should come with you, so you would have an ally in the new kingdom, somebody who you could trust in times of need, because a man, even though a king, can´t fully understand a woman he claims to own. But I know you don´t trust me you highness, so I convinced the queen to allow Brianna to come and stay with you as well.” uncrossing her legs, Beatrice closed her eyes and put her head n the chair´s backrest. If there was something unlike her mother then it was exaggerated care, especially in recent years. But she was glad Bria could come with her. 

“Now let´s go back to the lesson your highness. What follows The Procession?” Not bothering to open her eyes, the princess started to recite the rest of her mantra. The sooner she´ll go through it, the sooner it´ll be over and she could go back to her day. Perhaps she would roam the castle again, or perhaps she could check if she had packed everything once more.

“After the Procession the Officiant will have his Opening Remarks to all gathered, then he will Address me and my ´to be´, then the rings will be presented and exchanged, followed by the officiant´s pronouncement of marriage and The Closing Remarks.” There. First part done. The princess put her hand on her forehead, the day she´ll get married will be the longest day of her life, not mentioning what is planned to happen after the sunset. 

“Your highness, I have to to point out that you skipped one important step. Did I also forget to tell you that according to tradition of both kingdoms, between the pronouncement of marriage and the closing remarks the newly wed are supposed to kiss?” Blue eyes snapped wide open at that remark. If the lady in waiting had mentioned it, it must've been when the princess decided to slip away. Of course she couldn't admit that out loud, that day they were speaking about the wedding itself she waited patiently until she thought that the lesson was over...or was it not? Agnes probably concluded from the expression of the princess that she indeed forgot.

“Then please forgive me your highness, I know I am not the youngest anymore.” The older woman looked at the book in her lap again, her eyes going over all letters on the page. It was the most appropriate way to express sadness in the presence of any royal, And Beatrice was very aware of that. 

And then she realized. 

Through all of those lessons Agnes must've felt like that this was the only way to prove Valeria that she could protect the young monarch in the neighboring kingdom, to prove that she could be counted on. Yet the princess couldn't understand why would she do that- because she would not gain anything from that service.

“Well this is why you decided to go through everything again. Isn't it?” Offering the lady in waiting a slight smile, Beatrice hoped it was at least a little encouraging. Agnes just nodded, her eyes displaying many emotions. Beatrice shifted in her seat again, putting her hands back on her lap where they belonged and trying to recall, where she finished.

“Well, after the ceremony itself ends, We´ll go to the great hall for the grand feast, the walk there being the only chance for the people of too low ranks to see us. And I suppose the feast is when you will be joining us..?” At that the princess received another nod from the lady in waiting. Apparently her way to signal Agnes, that the small mistake didn't matter anymore, didn't work out.

“We will be at the great hall until the sunset, receiving gifts, sharing small talks, but mainly making partners for our future deals. After the sun will disappear behind the horizon, we´ll be led into the princes bedchambers to….try to create an heir…...” If the room had a window, Beatrice would surely look out of it at the blue sky, but like this, the only place she found herself looking at was the door to her bedroom.

“I see you are nervous about that part your highness, if you'll allow me, I assure you, it´s not as bad as many say.” Two pairs of blue eyes met, only one pair shining brighter due to the youth of their owner.  
It was not the best assurance, but it had to do. Still, deep down Beatrice hoped it would be her mother who would assure her now, who would help her prepare for the biggest day of her life.

“Thank you, now shall I continue about the coronation? Since it´s a day apart from the wedding.” At that Agnes stood up, putting the book on the table, her expression still showing sadness. Beatrice mirrored her and stood up herself. 

“No need for that your highness, you've had many teachers before, telling you about this ceremony, it would be pointless to bore you with it again.” Said the lady in waiting as she walked to the door leading tho princess´ bedroom, opening them, so the princess could enter first.

“I´d just suggest we go over the things packed for your journey once again, just to make sure everything´s ready your highness.” Beatrice just nodded. It wouldn't hurt to do so. The princess knew she would control all she packed many more times before she leaves, but it would be nice to have a confirmation from somebody else, that she had everything, or that something important was missing, nevertheless the company didn't bother the princess, because a presence of another soul chased away all of the negative thoughts and doubts about the future days. 

\---

When the night fell upon the Aequor kingdom, the princess laid in her bed, unable to force sleep let her pass into the dream realm. She wasn't even sure she would be able to have any dream but nightmare now, and as the silent tears ran down her cheeks, leaving trails behind, she wandered if running away would make a difference.  
If she would try to run away now, she would surely be caught, because once the castle gates closed, nothing could get in or out of the castle. If she tried to escape once they got on the road, guards would catch her. If she tried to steal a horse, she would surely hurt herself. Not to mention not having any experience in the world would only help her get killed, and that´s why she couldn't run away when once in the neighboring kingdom. There was still an option of hiring a guide, but who would help a princess and not denote or harm her for their own profit?  
Sitting up, she decided that it was pointless to try falling asleep. After a minute of hesitation what to do, the princess got up and walked to the large chest at the feet of her bed. She knew exactly what would be there, yet she opened it, hoping she was wrong and something she could busy herself with would appear. Of course nothing new awaited her, only the things she left there when going over everything with Agnes in the evening.  
One blue dress with one set of petticoats and one pair of slippers. Then there was a sewing set, with a few needles and threads of various colors, a warm woolen cardigan together with a basic package of pigment powder.  
It was Agnes, who proposed to leave those things here, as an emergency kit for a situation, in which the princess would have to suddenly return to her homeland. Now however, they would not help in any way. Disappointed, Beatrice closed the chest and slowly made her way to the old rocking chair near the fireplace.  
Her mother used to sit there when she was giving Beatrice her first princess lectures, she used to say that she didn't trust any of those so called teachers that they would do their job right, and so the most important things she will teach her daughter herself. When those lessons ended, the chair was supposed to be removed, but the young royal insisted for it to be kept there- and so it did.  
On many late evenings the princess had sit in this chair, embroidering, playing lute, or simply looking into the fire or at the sky. Tonight wouldn't be any different.  
As Beatrice leaned against the back of the chair and slightly swung back and forth a weird feeling took over her, making the tears in her eyes flow less and less as the time passed. She had decided to stay like this for the rest of the night.

\---

A knock on the door tore the princess from her thoughts. It took her a moment to realize it was just Bria, waiting to be invited into the Bedroom, so that the princess´s long morning routine could begin. She called for the servant to enter, while she tried to force her muscles to move. Bria slipped through the door with a quiet greeting and a silver tray in her hands- princess´ breakfast no doubt- and before Beatrice could collect herself, the bathtub was already full of water and the room was filled with a wonderful smell of herbs and oils. Finally on her feet, Beatrice could feel all muscles in her back protest. It wasn't the best idea to spend all night in the rocking chair, yet Beatrice didn't regret her decision.  
As she tried to fully wake up, the warm bath slowly healed her aching back and neck, and the breakfast silenced her rumbling stomach. Bria meanwhile wasted no time and soon had everything prepared, waiting silently by the door for another command. 

“Could you hand me a towel please?” Beatrice wanted to have everything ready as soon as possible, so she could steal herself some spare time and visit the corridor in the highest floor to have one last look at the courtyard. Bria quickly handed her the requested item and went to get the petticoats. 

To Beatrice´s delight the chosen dress was a dark blue color, with silver lacing over the chest and ends of the sleeves. When she got into it, the dress blended freely to the ground. It´s neckline was wide, almost so the shoulders could be visible, but that could be fixed easily. Bria gently brushed the princess´ hair and let it loose, it´s ends slightly curling as always. Then the servant took the front two strands and started making two braids from them, which she then brought back and pinned into a bun, giving it a rose-like appearance. The hairstyle was completed only when a beautiful silver tiara with three glimmering sapphires in the center was placed on the princess´ head, followed by two silver earrings with the same blue gems.  
Any imperfection was quickly masked with the pigment powder, making the princess sneeze when Bria applied it on the nose.

Now she was ready.

Taking one last look around the room, Beatrice realized that she might not ever return there, and a sudden feeling of sadness and anxiety took over her, her legs begging her not to force them to go towards the carriage. But she had to, and as she turned around and went down the halls, she hoped she still had enough time to go into the corridor connecting the southern and western wing again. However, the luck was not on her side today. Agnes was apparently on her way to the princess´chambers, because the look on her face showed that she was glad to see the princess ready before the agreed time- or she was simply more than happy not to go those many sets of stairs to get there, probably the latter, given her accelerated breathing. 

“Your highness! I must say you look simply stunning!” Two pairs of blue eyes met again as Agnes curtsied, but the lady in waiting looked away after a short moment, realizing that she would not be able to start a conversation with the princess with this approach. The future queen curtsied as well and started walking again in hopes, that Agnes would not follow her and she would make it into her favorite corridor. 

“The queen is already awaiting you on the courtyard and requests your immediate arrival, your majesty. Shall I accompany you?” Beatrice stopped dead in her tracks. Why did Valeria always have to conclude that a change of plans was in place? The princess knew that she would regret not going to her favorite place, but an order from the queen was an order of the queen and she could do nothing about it. 

“Farewell, let´s go then.” And with that, she resumed her walking, each step torturing her from the inside, as she could feel tears appear in her eyes and on her cheeks once more.

Valeria indeed was waiting for her only daughter on the courtyard, in front of two large carriages- one for the princes and one for herself. When she noticed the young royal coming, she beamed even more than before. Beatrice took a deep curtsy, hoping that her tears were unnoticed, and awaited new instructions from her queen.

“Perfect timing my moonchild! Now we can finally depart! Be a dear and go into that carriage, I like this one better.” Valeria pointed at the carriage made from lighter wood and beamed at the princess one last time before stepping up into her own. Beatrice nodded and proceeded towards her wooden box.  
It wasn't as uncomfortable as she thought it would be, but the princess knew that even with the many cushions of various sizes, her next few days on the road will be horrendous. And her expectations of the journey dropped immediately, when she discovered that she would share her box with the lady in waiting.

And as the two carriages took off, Beatrice took a look at her home once more, this time openly sobbing, because deep down she knew she would never get the chance to return there ever again.


	6. Collis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you that there would be the first twist in the next update, however as I was writing the chapter I realised it would feel rushed if I put the jurney and the wedding in the same chapter, so I decided to split this update into two parts. 
> 
> enjoy!

It was a beautiful spring morning- the third day of their journey. The carriages had to pull to the side in order for the horses to have a rest. Bria, who was sitting next to the coachman, jumped down and started preparing the breakfast, as Agnes and Beatrice got out of the wooden box to stretch out and get some fresh air, while the queen didn't bother to talk to anyone as always.

The princess gave in to her fate a few hours after they left the castle, no longer having the strength to shed more tears. Instead, she tried to focus her gaze and thoughts on the world around, the world she never got to see before and tried to remember as much as she could, since she wasn't sure if she´ll be ever able to travel in a carriage again.

There was a small stream not far away from the road, with oak trees all around, it´s leaves letting small rays of sunshine reflect from the clear water surface- a perfect place to spend the little free time they had. Sitting down on one of the large boulders next to the spring, Beatrice motioned towards the lady in waiting to join her.

“Your highness, it isn't the best idea to sit here.” Agnes stood just a few meters from the young royal. Seemingly scanning the area for potential danger.

“Oh please, don't be ridiculous, what is so wrong about taking some rest at a beautiful place such as this? We can see where the carriages are parked and nobody would dare to attack us.” It was true, Valeria ensured that what could be called a little army of soldiers, was traveling with them, just in case anything goes wrong. Plus they chose an unusual path that wasn't often used, so the potential of an encounter with robbers was minimal, since they preferred paths, that were used for transport of trading materials, so if they did attack, their loot would be worth it. However, it also meant that the path wasn't as well kept as the other, causing great discomfort to those inside the carriages with every hole and bump the road had, reminding the princess how unwise it was to spend her last chance on good sleep on the rocking chair.

“That is true your highness, but your dress could get dirty.” The lady in waiting looked back at her. Of course the older woman thought about the most trivial thing of all. The expensive dress could indeed get dirty, but that was the last of the princess´problems.  
The young royal frowned. Just when she started to relax for a moment, she had to be immediately reminded of what was ahead of her. 

“What is one dirty dress? I have many more that I can replace this one with.” Beatrice looked at the other woman, who now stepped closer to the spring. Agnes looked disappointed, she couldn't fathom the wonder the princess felt at a chance to explore a place such as this.

“You must understand. I've never been outside the castle, so I want to enjoy it at least a little bit while I still can.” What she didn't add to the sentence was ´or my own thoughts about the marriage will suffocate me´, but that was something the lady in waiting didn't have to know. 

On a near branch landed a passenger pigeon- one of the few animals Beatrice saw before besides dogs, cats and mice, and immediately attracted all attention towards itself.  
It was a pretty small bird, mainly gray on the upper parts, lighter on the underparts, with iridescent bronze feathers on the neck, and black spots on the wings. It looked at the two women as I they were disturbing him, and then flew away again.  
Even though the bird was present just for a little while, it was still the longest time Beatrice ever spent so close to a wild animal. 

Directing her gaze back to the older woman, she awaited some reply. But none came, Agnes just stepped closer, sat down on one of the near boulders and directed an honest smile at the young royal- she understood. 

After a while, it was time to go back to the carriages, but before the princess got into the wooden box again. She allowed herself to take one look forward at the horizon, where the first mountains started to appear. That was the border between Aequor and Collis, and a place, where the soldiers of the neighboring kingdom will join them on their way to the capital city. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The closer the two carriages were to the borders of the two kingdoms, the more their surroundings changed- From the typical grasslands, rivers and lakes of Aequor lowlands, first to sparse, deciduous forests and meadows full of blooming flowers, and then to dense, coniferous forests.  
Beatrice observed the countryside they passed with wonder, noticing animals she had learned about, but never seen with her own eyes: hares, pheasants, deer and falcons, and occasionally even talked with Agnes about them. 

The lady in waiting showed a surprising knowledge about both flora and fauna they encountered. Sometimes not only being able to name an animal Beatrice never heard of, but even remembering the purpose of various flowers and how to use them- describing everything in great details.  
Soon Beatrice wasn't the only listener. On one of their breaks Bria asked the princess, if she could listen as well and after an official permission from the young monarch, started joining them on every new stop. And after she explained to the suspicious guards, why would a simple servant join two noble ladies during their meals, even a few knights dared to join in, claiming that they need to increase the protection over them, since they were so close to the unknown territory and barbarians could dare to attack.  
They all still kept their distance of course, not daring to approach the future queen too much. And even though the princess could still see Bria´s nervous glances her way from time to time and how Agnes corrected the sometimes inappropriate behavior of the men with just one sharp look, it was still a pleasant change for the young royal- to the point when she forgot about her ´destiny´ for a few hours.

But those moments came to an end once they reached the first mountains -in the late evening of the fourth day- and a unit of soldiers dressed in black armors awaited them. Once more an uncomfortable silence settled between everyone, draining all life from the princess, as she remembered why they were here. 

The closer they were to their final destination, the less sun there was, until it completely vanished behind a thick layer of clouds and fog, not really helping to brighten the mood of the travelers.

The foreign soldiers announced that they arrived almost a day later than was originally planned, and if they were supposed to arrive in time- in the evening of the fifth day- they couldn't stop very often and for too long. 

However despite the best efforts of both the soldiers and the coachmen, there was still a big delay that could not be caught up. 

And it wasn't. 

The arrival of the Aequor royalty was announced with the sound of fanfares in the morning of the seventh day, resounding though all streets the grand city had, making many people step out to take a look at their future queen.  
Beatrice was tempted to pull the curtains of the carriage aside, so she could take a look at the land she would soon rule over, but Agnes suspected what the princess had in mind and gently put one hand over the curtain, to signalize, it wasn't a good idea. Beatrice resignedly looked away and leaned on her side- despair was a word too weak to describe what she was feeling now.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Queen Valeria, princess Beatrice, I am glad to welcome you here.” The black king bowed to the two women, placing his right hand over his chest, as they got off of their carriages into the cold morning air.

“We´re happy to be here.” The queen made a curtsy, her insincere smile back on her face.

“We were starting to worry for you, and even considered sending an extra unit of soldiers to look for you.” King Bruce matched the queens insincere tone with his own. 

“There was no need to worry my dear, we simply underestimated the length of the journey....” Valeria continued, but Beatrice was no longer paying attention to the unimportant conversation. Instead, she looked around, trying to find the subject of her thoughts. But with no success- prince Joseph wasn't anywhere. 

The man must've noticed how the princess was looking around and changed the subject of the conversation immediately.

“Your highness, you must excuse the absence of my son. He couldn't wait to see you again, but our kingdom has traditions he insisted on keeping.”  
That wasn't very surprising. Of course he insisted on being absent. He didn't look at the princess nor tried to start a conversation while in Aequor- he obviously didn't like his future wife, then why would he bother trying to spend some time with her?

“And what are those traditions if I may ask?” The white queen couldn't have a better question.  
At that, the youngest royal stepped closer, not wanting to miss a single word of the answer.

“The groom is supposed to go on a hunt the last day of his freedom. As the tradition says, the catch will be a part of the grand feast.”  
Beatrice didn't expect a very good excuse, but this was simply insulting. Going on a hunt instead of at least saying hello to someone he would soon have a child with? Disgusting! And what was worse, that there was no hope of him behaving differently after the marriage... Just thinking about it made the princess feel nauseous.

“We are looking forward to it then.” Valeria graced everyone with another insincere smile, motioning to the servants to start unloading the carriages as her daughter quickly looked away, trying to hide that she wanted to cry.

“Now if you´ll allow me, I´ll show you where you´ll be staying for tonight.” Then, king Bruce turned around, the queen by his side, and started walking in the direction of the north wing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Right after the chamber door closed behind her, Beatrice ran to the bed, no longer able to hold her emotions in line.  
As she buried her face in the soft fabric of the pillow the first sobs escaped her lips, and tears followed soon after. 

She didn't want to marry. But there wasn't anyone, who would listen to her and cancel that awful wedding. Oh why didn't she at least try to run away while she still could? Now, she was trapped in a kingdom made from bare rock, where rain and fog was the only weather that existed, with people she didn't want to be around, and they didn't want to be around her.  
Like this, it is impossible to live a happy life, she was sure of it. Oh Why did she have to be a princess? if she wasn't, she would be much happier now!  
Another gut wrenching sob echoed in the almost empty room, probably audible in the whole hall as well, but the princess didn't care, she didn't care about anything anymore. 

Her throat started to get sore, her voice loosing it´s strength. She didn't know for how long she laid there, but did it matter? 

Bria knocked on the door to tell the princess the lunch was ready a long time ago, but she didn't come, sending a weak excuse through the young servant- she was exhausted by the journey and was asleep.  
Hopefully, nobody would come and bother her now.

She was wrong yet again. 

Bria knocked on the door to the chamber for the second time that evening, claiming that the dinner would be served soon, and if the princess wouldn't attend, the white queen would be furious.  
The young monarch dismissed the servant immediately, telling her she doesn't feel well and that she wants to be let alone. If she was to face the anger of her mother, so be it, it couldn't get much worse than this…

However the queen didn't show up. Nobody did. And as the hours went by, the princess managed to cry herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: the passenger pidgeon used to be a very common bird in medieval times, but was hunted to extinction!


	7. I do

Even though the princess didn't want it to, the foggy morning came nevertheless, and with it, the usual knock on the door. 

Beatrice hesitated, calling Bria in would mean the preparations would begin, and she didn't want that. Maybe if she refused to leave the room, the wedding would be put on halt… Or maybe it would just get Valeria to drag her to the altar herself. 

The long pause probably made the servant nervous, because another knock on the door could be heard. 

“Your highness? Is everything alright?” Beatrice was playing with the though of simply ignoring the younger girl and waiting what would happen. But then a memory came to her mind. ´If we don't connect our family to theirs, we will loose our status.´ That was what her mother said to her, when she tried to justify, why an arranged marriage was a good decision.  
But it wasn't just about the status of an aristocrat, it was also about loosing all rights to govern Aequor- the new ruling dynasty could then do whatever they wanted. Including torturing Beatrice until the last breath left her lungs, or simply ordering her to marry someone else, someone who could be even worse than Joseph.

She couldn't refuse to marry him then. But but what she could do, was to wait until she became the queen, and then start making decisions about her future by herself.

Slowly, a plan started to form in the princess´ mind.  
If the princess was supposed to marry, who said she couldn't make some sort of agreement with her future husband? Who said she had to just stand behind the king and look pretty? Her mother? The queen that proved to the whole Inferi, that she didn't need a king by her side? 

No, no-one could, and that was her advantage. 

But what could she offer him, so he would allow her to co-rule with him? That was something she had yet to figure out, but it was better than having no plan at all. As the future queen thought about what would help her successfully make a deal with her ´to be´, another knock on the door echoed in the silent room. 

“Come in.” Her voice cracked, her throat complaining at the sudden task, but that wasn't something, that couldn't be fixed with a simple cup of tea.  
Bria hurried into the room with six other servants Beatrice saw helping her mother before. Some quickly prepared the bath, some brought in the breakfast, while the other brought in the petticoats, corset, stockings, slippers, the veil and of course, the dress. 

It was usual for the women to choose what color they wanted on their wedding dress- most often was blue, pink or gold. But when Valeria was getting married, she chose the most unusual color of all- white. Rumors said that her dress was like no other before, making the bride stand out in the crowd, attracting all attention to herself, but also gifting her with the title ´the queen of freshly fallen snow´one that then later shifted to the simple ´The White queen´ that was used until this day. 

Apparently said queen has decided to make this a tradition, ordering her daughter a white dress with a long, extended train behind it as well. It was beautifully embroided with pearls of various shapes and sizes, creating a flower-like pattern. It´s neckline was wide, even showing a bit of shoulders. Lacing was only on the back, made from a white ribbon. Surely it would be well hidden by the veil made from white lace.

The princess quickly ate her breakfast and got out of the bath, motioning to the servants, that she didn't need help with drying herself off- action most likely unusual for them, since they were around the queen so much. The whole time she was trying to keep the negative feelings away from her mind, which was now fully working on her new plan to survive.

It took four servants a long time to get the bride into her dress, mostly because of a cage-like structure on the lower part of it, but the corset was not helping either.  
With that done, they started brushing the princess´ hair and fixing any imperfection with the pigment powder.

Once fully dressed, the princess looked at herself in the mirror, masterfully hiding her disgust with what she was seeing.  
It was very tight and uncomfortable- definitely a dress she would not voluntarily choose, but still better than the other dresses the queen designed. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. 

There weren't many people, who would come to see her at this time – only Valeria in fact. Because there was no way Joseph would want to be around her voluntarily. Whoever it was, Beatrice wasn't sure if she wanted to see them.

“Yes?” The princes called, her voice was now stronger, thanks to the hot tea she was given. 

The spruce door opened, reveling someone, Beatrice would never expect to come- the lady in waiting.  
She curtsied to the young royal and proceeded forward, a small box in her hands. 

“Good morning your highness, I am sorry to disturb you in such an important time, but I was ordered by our queen to oversee the final preparations for the ceremony and...” Agnes rambled about her day, seemingly very nervous as she described even the smallest details. 

“Get to the point please.” The new servants looked at her with awe, like they didn't believe the princess used such word as please while talking with her subordinate. The lady in waiting took a deep breath and did what she was asked to do.

“Yes, your highness. While I was doing my duties, his Excellency the prince approached me and gave me this. I was supposed to give it to you immediately.” Agnes put the small box on the desk as she spoke, ignoring the glare the future queen directed at it. 

A gift? Why would he give her something? To make up for his terrible behavior?  
Upon opening the small box and seeing what was inside of it, the bride started feeling sick. 

It was a ring. Her engagement ring to be exact.  
She was supposed to receive it during the banquet, but because both the prince and the king left so suddenly, it was completely forgotten. Until now.  
She could hear a small gasp from one of the women in the room, probably because they thought of it as a big romantic gesture. 

“Did he also tell you why wouldn't he deliver it himself?” The princess snarled. It wasn't very suitable for a royal to do so, but did it didn't matter to her. 

“He said that, according to their tradition, the groom must not see his bride until the wedding ceremony starts, your highness.”  
Her stomach twisted. Of course he will follow a tradition she never heard of, just so he doesn't have to be around her.  
The more Beatrice heard about her groom, the more she disliked him. He was simply a boor without manners.

Agnes turned to leave the room, but before she did so, she addressed the princess one last time.  
“Your highness?”

“Yes?” The princess didn't look up. Instead, she took the ring from it´s box and put it on her left ring-finger. 

“You look beautiful.” Blue eyes shot up at that remark, the lady in waiting now wore the well known mysterious expression on her face again.  
With a sad chuckle, the young bride thanked the older woman and watched as she disappeared behind the door. 

She must've reminded her of her mother.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When The white queen came for her daughter, the feeling of the princess´ nervousness increased, doubting her plan would end well. And as they made their way through the unknown caste, she could feel all eyes on her, judging her every movement. Only when they reached the front arcade did Valeria look at the princess. 

“Be a dear and try not to fall while walking the aisle.” Her tone was low- it was an order.  
The princess managed a weak nod, as Valeria took her by the hand, signaling the guards to open the door. 

Beatrice started shaking, her legs unable to move. She wanted to tell somebody that she was scared, that she didn't want to go in there yet. But there was nobody who would listen to her. The only person present was her mother- or what was left of her.  
Her mind was racing and her head spinning, perhaps she was underestimating her mother´s sympathy with her situation.  
Perhaps she would give her some needed comfort, even if only a little. 

“I´m scared your majesty.” Upon voicing that sentence, blue and gray eyes met.  
Surely the queen must know how her daughter felt. After all, she was a bride forced into an arranged marriage as well, once upon a time. 

“Then deal with it.” Valeria growled out, grabbing the princess stronger as the door opened. Her words felt like daggers in the young woman´s heart, making her eyes burn- and new tears threaten to spill over. 

´Hold on, you can´t look weak. Not now.´ She scolded herself, forcing her gaze forward as she walked the red carpet.

The chapel was relatively small, beautifully lit with many candles. It´s benches hosting only about twenty people Beatrice has never met.  
Upon the altar stood the priest and on his left, the groom. 

He was dressed in a black ceremonial uniform, many gold medals shining in the light. He did look pretty, but again, no matter how much the princess wished for it, he didn't look at his bride. 

Arriving at the end of the aisle, Valeria let go of her daughter, her eyes ordering her to go to the groom. The young royal did what she was told and stepped forward. There, the procession was done, now the officiant will have his opening remarks. 

“We are gathered here, to celebrate...” Here it was, Soon the priest will address the couple, just like was planned. Beatrice could feel her stomach twisting, her heart begging her to run away. 

Then the old man turned to the princess. She didn't listen however, only waiting to say her two words.  
As he finished the sentence, there was a small pause, the princess feeling like she was about to fade. 

“I do.” She replied, trying her best so her voice wouldn't break, ordering her tears not to dare to try to escape.  
Seemingly satisfied, the officiant turned to the prince, repeating the same sentences as before.  
Beatrice looked at him, trying to understand what was going on in his head.  
But no matter how much she tried, the only thing she saw was the same tense figure she observed the day of the meeting. 

“I do.” His words came out confident, without any hesitation. His voice a little rougher than Beatrice imagined it would be. 

Her heart ached, upon receiving her wedding ring. This didn't feel like the right thing to do.

“Therefore from the power entrusted in me I pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!” The princess could see how her new husband tensed- if it was possible to, more than he already was.  
Deciding that it would be better to close her eyes, she turned to him and awaited what will he do. 

Then, their lips met. 

Even though for a brief moment, it still felt like an eternity, torturing both of them without mercy.  
Beatrice wanted to push him away, to order the priest to annul what just happened. But she couldn't.  
She felt tied- This will be her cage for the rest of her life.

When they parted the officiant gave a signal to someone the princess didn't notice, and the chapel bells started ringing, being joined by countless other from all churches the city below had. 

Walking to what was probably the great hall for the grand feast, the princess looked at the man she would spend the rest of her life with and opened her mouth to say something, only to end up closing it again. 

What was she supposed to say? ´it is nice to meet you?´  
No…..of course not. 

She thought about how to appropriately start a conversation with him while sharing small talks, receiving compliments and making alliances with many people she didn't care about.  
One could say, she couldn't get him out of her mind, but that was more thanks to the fact that the sunset was nearing. 

As the princess controlled the state of the horizon she spotted Agnes talking with a small woman in a dark blue dress.  
Excusing herself from her current company and heading towards the two unsuspecting women, Beatrice had an idea she held on to.

“Excuse me. Agnes, could you come with me for a moment?” It seemed like the young royal startled the two aristocrats. 

“Your highness! It is an honor, to meet you!” The unknown woman curtsied, her tone as fawning as it could get.  
She was thin, with blonde hair, about the length to her shoulders, blue eyes and an artificial mole on her left cheek- a clear sign that she was not from Aequor.  
In her hair was a childish looking dark blue ribbon, something that didn't really help her seem trustworthy. 

“Your highness let me introduce you lady Abigail of Ilonar. The lady in waiting of her majesty queen Loire of Ilonar.”  
Beatrice curtsied, very aware of how far the Ilonar kingdom was, and how important it was that even if said queen stayed in her homeland, she sent a member of her court in her place. 

“I am honored to meet you as well lady Abigail. Please send my warmest thanks to your queen for the gifts she sent, we are looking forward to meeting her personally one day.” The strange woman gave everyone a very fake smile, as Agnes apologized for her need of leaving and walked with the future queen to the far side of the room, making sure nobody could hear them. 

“Yes your highness?” Agnes seemed worried, perhaps she thought that something went wrong. 

“Agnes, I need you to do me a favor.” Trying not to look too desperate, Beatrice hoped the lady in waiting will indeed be the one ally she will have in this kingdom, like promised. 

“Of course your highness, anything.” The princess took a deep breath. What if she´s putting her trust in the hands of the wrong person? 

“I read about the sealing ceremony. There were many stories from the past of how the other aristocrats or even servants listened by the door to know, if the marriage has indeed been sealed and an attempt to create an heir made.” It was repulsive, saying those words out loud. But it was the reality. The reality Beatrice feared so much. 

“If you have any saying in this, please ensure nobody gets the chance to do that.” The panic in her voice was not well hidden.

“You have my word your highness, if their status isn't above mine, nobody will go anywhere near where you will be.” The princess smiled- there weren't many people above the status of a lady in waiting. 

“Thank you.”

Suddenly the queen got up, silencing the whole room in matter of seconds. Beatrice quickly returned to her seat at the head of the table, and so did her husband- taking a seat by her right.

“We are proud to congratulate the newly weds on this special, special day!” Valeria smiled from ear to ear. 

The black king stood up as well, beaming with pride. This was either another thing that the lady in waiting forgot to mention during her lessons, or Valeria has decided to go off the plan and make a scene. The latter being the more probable option. 

“But now, the time has come for us to give you our wedding present.” King Bruce cut in, earning a murderous glare from the white queen, as he took a small golden chest in his hands. The woman did the same, only with a silver one.  
The princess tried to understand what was this about, the feeling of something going wrong returning.

Upon being presented with her silver chest, Beatrice looked in the direction of her husband.  
He seemed just as puzzled as she was. Yet he didn't waste time and thanked both rulers for their generosity and proceeded to opening it.  
Deciding it would be best to mirror his behavior, the princess directed a humble ´thank you´ towards both the king and the queen and opened what was gifted to her. 

On a Pillow made of purpur silk laid a silver crown, decorated with many blue sapphires, topazes, zircons, aquamarines and pearls. It was beautiful.

The future queen smiled sadly. This represented everything she was meant to be. But at what cost?

“And now, I am pleased to announce, that it is time for the last event of this evening! Say goodbye to our beloved newlyweds, because now they will be taken to their bedchambers for the sealing ceremony!”

Beatrice froze. So that was why something felt off! Looking desperately around the room, the princess tried to find Agnes, her heart beating in her throat. She found the lady in waiting in the far back of the room, and as their eyes met, the lady in waiting nodded and, using the door for servants, slipped out of the great hall. 

The princess felt when she was lifted from her seat, but couldn't force herself to react or make any other movement at all. All those people were watching her, cheering at what was about to happen… It was horrible. 

Only when she was alone in the prince´s bedchamber did she manage to collect herself. Bria was there with her, helping the princess get out of her dress and corset, because she would never be able to do it herself. 

“Congratulations on your marriage your highness.” Said the calm voice, but Beatrice couldn't force herself to answer. Only looking down at the ground, her whole body trembling, and her stomach letting her know of it´s presence again- She felt sick of it all.

Once the princess was only in her baby blue undercoat, the small servant exited the room. Beatrice was once again alone...but for how long? The thought of trying to run away crossed her mind, but it was too late now. 

Trying to look brave, she reached for the last lacing that was keeping her from being completely naked. If she´s supposed to do this, it might be better to get it over with as soon as possible.

“Don´t do that.” Said the harsh voice from across the room. 

Beatrice quickly turned around, not really denying that the sudden presence in the room made her jump a little.  
In the door frame stood Joseph in a long yellow chemise and brown cotton trousers, his golden eyes looking into the azure ones for the very first time.  
They were bright and warm, making the princess feel funny as she couldn't tear her gaze away from them. 

He closed the door behind him, a gesture that made the princess very uncomfortable again. Perhaps he wanted to undress her himself? As the prince took a few steppes forward, Beatrice could feel herself backing away, until some object behind her made it impossible to do so.

He noticed it and probably concluded that he made her scared, because the next thing he did was put his hands up and go in the other direction.  
Was that his attempt to calm her down? The princess was confused about his actions, but more importantly, about his intentions. 

This confusion intensified as he sat down on a chair and motioned towards her to take a seat opposite him, pouring wine into two cups. The princess hesitated. What if he changes his mind? The prince must've noticed her uncertainty, because he then added.

“I can assure you that we are not doing anything like that tonight.” His words quiet as his eyes flickered between his wife and the door- he was careful, so that his words couldn't be heard from behind the door.  
Beatrice released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. And slowly made her way towards the other empty chair, building up her courage to say something as well.

“Could you tell me, what does all of this mean?” She pointed at the whole scene, which felt very odd to her. Why did he behave like this? Was he simply repulsed by her to the point her refused to do even this one thing with her? - not like she wanted to do it.

After that sentence, a very uncomfortable silence hung in the air. 

Beatrice observed every little detail of his expression, trying to understand, what was behind his facade. His eyes however wondered everywhere else but towards the princess, his jaw clenched as if he wanted to say something he couldn't.

“You should know the truth.” His gaze controlled the door again. 

“You don´t have to be nervous about someone listening behind the door, my mother´s lady in waiting promised me to keep all of lower status than her away from this place.” Beatrice dared to turn up her volume. He looked back at her, his expression telling her he didn't believe her.

“That doesn't mean she can´t listen herself.” The prince sneered back. Apparently he chose the tactic of not trusting anyone as well. 

Beatrice was slowly getting her courage back, the hope of her managing to make a deal with him growing stronger, maybe she didn't have to offer him anything, maybe the only thing she needed to do was get him drunk. Joseph sighted, looking away again. 

“First off, I want to apologize.” Well, that was something the princess didn't expect. Actually, it was the last thing she would think of him doing tonight. 

“What for?” That was a question a little too bold, but he didn´t seem to mind. 

“For not being there when you arrived for example.” Taking a goblet of wine in his gloved hand, Joseph took a sip, as if hoping it would help him in any way.

“My father ordered me to stay away from you until we are married.” Was he telling the truth? If so then there was a little hope for Beatrice that maybe he didn't hate her, that he was just fulfilling an order from his king. But her mind told her, that it was dangerous to trust him. 

“Why?” Her words came out on her own. She didn't meant to say that! Her hands flew to her mouth, covering it, as if it would help her from asking about anything else that was not her business. Luckily, the prince didn't seem angry at her for asking such thing.

“He was worried you would somehow figure out our family´s secret and would back away from the wedding.” He put the goblet back on the table. His eyes never leaving the floor. 

“But now that we are married, there is no way of you annulling it. So I am allowed to tell you.” A secret? That was his excuse? She wanted to tell him not to be ridiculous. But she couldn't. No matter what a fool he was, he was still a man and was much stronger than the princess. He would still be able to hurt her if he wanted.  
However he did seem nervous, his figure was tense and his jaw clenched again- something Beatrice figured would be more of a sign of him being nervous than angry or disgusted. 

“You know, every man wants to have a son. My father did so too. But when my mother gave birth to me, it wasn't so. Do you understand what I mean?”  
No, she didn't. She didn't understand in the slightest.

Beatrice shook her head, hoping it didn't look as stupid as it felt like. Joseph took a deep breath, looking out of the window. Probably thinking of another way to say what he wanted. 

“I….Was not born as a man…….I was born… a woman and… raised... to be a man…. Do you understand?” 

“What?!” She wasn't exactly quiet upon voicing the first thought that came to her mind. Joseph quickly put his index finger over his lips, begging her to stay quiet. The princess granted his wish and placed her hands back over her mouth.

She couldn't believe it. This wasn't possible! He must be joking….

“Look. Keeping this a secret is the only thing I need you to do.” Apparently she wasn't joking. The woman got up, her face looking resigned.

“Create the heir with whoever you please, I´ll play along” Beatrice watched her leaving and immediately felt like she needed to say something. But what was she supposed to say at a moment such as this?

“Wait!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know one pope was discovered to be a woman after she gave birth during a ceremony? This was the idea behind this fic! Because If a pope was a woman in disguise in the past, who knows if some king couldn´t be as well!  
> But this isn´t all I have prepared ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	8. Strategies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!Attention!!! The game of chess in this chapter was made specifically so you could play along! So grab a chessboard and place the white figures on the first and second row. If you don´t have a chessboard don´t worry, it shouldn't disturb you too much. In case there are any errors write them down in the comments please, I´ll try to fix them as soon as possible. Enjoy!

The blonde stopped in her tracks and turned back around to face the princess.

“Yes?” The princess´ mind was racing, she didn't want to believe that it was true. This was impossible! Why would a woman pretend to be a man? What was she supposed to do? The blonde was looking at her and she didn't have the slightest idea of what to say.

“Sit back down.” Was the only thing she managed to blur out.  
The other woman looked a bit confused, but granted the princess´ wish and returned to the empty chair.

Beatrice wanted to run out of the room back into the great hall. Tell everyone about what was set up on her.  
But if the Aequor princess did so, the blonde would be put to death, most likely closely followed by her father. And that would bring shame not only to the whole Collis, but Aequor as well.

Then there was the option of finding some sort of agreement between them. The princess would not tell a soul about what happened tonight, and in return she would be allowed to make decisions for herself, including deciding who would she create the heir with. Never having to see the other woman again after her offspring was born. Yet still having the ability to get rid of her whenever she pleased.

Or she could tell the blonde, that if one woman could rule over a kingdom as a king, then the queen could rule as well. The new information being an ideal lever to compel her to agree. 

Whatever would she choose, she could not allow herself to let her guard down. 

As Beatrice thought of what to say, the other royal observed her, probably sapphiring what would she do next. 

“Thank you for being honest.” Came the first quiet sentence. The slightly taller woman nodded, returning her gaze back on the floor as another moment of tense silence followed. 

Beatrice didn't know what to do, most of the things she knew about the other royal were most likely false, and the formal prince didn't seem very happy to be in the room.  
But she couldn't just sit here, do nothing the whole night in hopes things will sort themselves out on their own.  
She needed to know who she stood against. 

“How should I call you then? When we are alone I mean.” That was the first thing she should know. Right?

“I was named Joseph. I thought I was introduced to you during my visit of Aequor...” She was supposed to call her by a man´s name?

“I´m sorry, but I don´t think I´ll be able to call you that. Not after what you just told me.” The blonde shrugged at that remark.

“Call me whatever you want then. I don´t care.” The silence in the room resumed, making Beatrice try to calm herself down as much as possible and think of something to say. She couldn't just ask the woman why did she play this whole charade on her- that would surely make her angry. 

The princess looked at the other royal, trying to understand what was going on inside her head, but with no result. 

“Well, do you know about anything we could do, other than just drink wine and talk?”  
The question hung in the air, as the blonde got up and went towards a large wooden chest at the feet of the bed, rummaged through it for a while, and then took out a long, flat box.

“Do you know how to play chess?” The brunette nodded- That was the perfect game for this situation. No wonder it was called the royal game, one could discover a lot about their opponent just from the type of moves they made, and that was exactly what Beatrice needed. 

Sitting back down, the taller woman opened the box, presenting the pieces for the future queen to choose. 

The pieces were beautiful, unlike any other the princess had the chance to play with. They were made from what looked like black and white marble, about the size of human palm, and glistened in the dim candle light. But what was the most interesting feature, was that they were not just shapes resembling the various society ranks. They actually looked like people one could meet on a walk around the castle. From the king wearing the crown on his head, to the pawns holding their tiny spears.

Beatrice took the black queen in her hand to examine it.  
As expected, the piece was heavy, but too much. And the details made from some silver metal were magnificent. 

The blonde must've concluded that she chose to play with black, because next thing she did was start positioning the white pieces on her side, precisely in the center of each square of the board- the princess mirrored her behavior and placed the black queen on her rightful place on D8.

When everything was ready, Beatrice motioned towards the other woman to start.  
And immediately, the blonde took the white pawn and moved it from D2 to D4. 

“Tell me then, what do you have in plan?” The princess moved her own pawn opposite it from D7 to D5 in response. She didn't intend to win, nor to be a challenging playmate. She wanted to look harmless and see the aggression Josephine was capable of in her tactics. 

Josephine...that sounded like a good female equivalent of her actual name….

“Tomorrow both rulers will look over the final preparations for our coronation. We are excused and are to spend time however we please. You can take this time to find your way around the castle.” The blonde was paying attention to the board, the princess taking this opportunity to refill her cup. 

Beatrice knew she drank a lot less than her during the feast, and alcohol always made people more talkative.  
And that was exactly what she needed, if she was to find out what was the taller woman like.  
Then the prince moved another white pawn to stand next to the first one- from E2 to E4. 

Beatrice looked back at the board. Either the blonde was trying to confuse her with this move, or she simply didn't know how to open a game of chess effectively. 

“And After the coronation?” a question that could slowly get them to the topic of what the blonde had it mind when it came to leading a kingdom. 

The other woman however paid little attention to it. Her main focus remained on her side of the board.  
“Pretend like nothing is wrong.”

That was an answer that got them nowhere. The prince just didn't want to speak, no matter how much the princess tried, and not even the wine helped. 

The silence in the room was unbearable.

Beatrice kept in mind that she needed to look like she was unable to tactize, as she asked a few impersonal questions more, and received mostly court answers, while her pawn jumped ahead and took the white one on E4, leaving it unguarded and vulnerable. Seeing that, the taller woman thought a little and then took her left knight and moved it to attack- from B1 to C3. 

“How is it like to live here?” Her black knight moved from G8 to F6- a natural move yet looking like it had a greater meaning.  
Josephine didn't bother looking up from the board again and moved another pawn- from F2 to F3- her face holding no emotion as she stared at the pieces she had left- something that made Beatrice pray that the blonde won´t shrug once more and say: ´ You´ll see´

“Different than in Aequor. I can promise you that.” The princess wanted to put her head in her hands and sigh.  
How was she supposed to live in the same castle as her? A person that apparently, every time some conversation was about to happen, shut it down immediately, only to leave the two women in the awkward silence again?! Not to mention she didn't show any sign of a bright mind either- the fact, that right after Beatrice moved her black pawn from E4 to F3 in hopes the blonde will finally get it with her own, the other royal took it with her queen instead, fully supporting it. 

The princess gave up on the idea of looking weak by that point, because someone who made such a mistake couldn't be much of a thread. She took the black queen to D4, getting rid of another white pawn and thinking of a way to end the game as soon as possible.

The prince pursed her lips and went for attacking the black queen with her bishop -placing it from C1 to E3- and then took another sip from her cup. 

Upon looking at the board, Beatrice recognized certain similarity with another game she played with one of her mother´s court members some time ago, and an opportunity to trap the white king with it. With a simple move of the queen from D4 to B4, the princess planned her next move to be with her bishop, no matter what the other woman did. 

The blonde put down her cup and castled on the queen´s side, -Her king was now on C1 and the rook on D1. - a move not unnecessary, since she probably spotted the princess´ plan and tried to defend, but at the same time, not the most efficient one that could be done. 

As intended, the brunette proceeded with her bishop- from C8 to G4- knowing well that a miracle would have to happen in order for Josephine to win by this point. 

“But I think you´ll enjoy how lively it is once you get used used to it.” The princess looked up, hoping she would continue, but the only thing the other woman did, was move the white knight from C3 to B5. 

Did the blonde simply give up? Because there wasn't any was tactizing in this move, only a plain wasting of time.  
The princess was confused.  
This woman was not readable like the other people she encountered. She didn't do anything predictable and wasn't keen on talking, so there was no way for the princess to understand what was going on inside her head- if there was anything at all. 

Beatrice knew she wasn't supposed to trust the one she married, she didn't plan to do so, but how was she supposed to be around her, if she couldn't even recognize if the other woman was dangerous, or just ignorant… 

Sighting, Beatrice took the white queen with her bishop and prepared herself to finish the game, but the blonde did something unexpected. She moved the white knight on C7. 

Checkmate.

Why hasn't the princess noticed this? The blonde made her think she was a weak opponent, let her go for the winning stance and then won by two simple moves. She wasn't empty headed, she was playing with the princess like a cat with mice.  
She was unpredictable, and now had the upper hand. 

“Why did you let me win so easily?” Blue eyes met the golden ones. They held no malice in them, but still were guarded.

Beatrice got nervous, not only was the blonde physically stronger than her, she also was a better strategist. What if this discovery would make her more aggressive towards her? 

Upon not receiving any response the blonde continued.

“I don´t know what the Aequor queen told you about a marriage, but it must be very different from what I've been told.”  
She did know how to read between the lines, incredibly well in fact. The brunette couldn't think of anything she could do at this point.

“Here, the married don't have to be in love. But most of the time, they help each other survive.” That was either a very agreeable goal, or a nicely made lie. 

“How can I know you are not lying?” It was risky to say it out loud, the princess didn't want to upset the other royal, she didn't know if the blonde had any weapons near.

“You can´t.” 

“But I you have my word, that as long as you won´t lie to me, I won´t do so either.” Her head was screaming at her not to believe a word the prince said, but her heart told her otherwise. It told her to at least try.

“I won´t.” The princess allowed herself to put up a little smile, still wary of every reaction of the other royal. 

The tension in the room eased a little and so did the blonde.

“Care for another game? A bit more challenging this time?” The prince looked back at the princess, most likely thinking of something to reply, but then one of her lips twitched upward for a brief moment, as if not sure if it was safe for her to smile around the foreign stranger. 

“Sure.” 

The atmosphere was still very awkward and filled with long moments of silence, sometimes disrupted by a short comment regarding the current move, as the married couple continued playing one game after the other, but not as tense as before. 

As the princess promised, the games were hard for the blonde to win- Frequently finished with a draw. 

-

Shortly before the first sunrays could try to get trough the clouds that filled the whole sky, Josephine left the princess to get some rest. 

And when Beatrice sat down on the bed, she realized that this day ended very differently than she expected.  
She got married, but didn't have to go through the sealing ceremony. 

Because even if it was unbelievable, she didn't have a husband but a wife.

However she still didn't know if she could trust her.  
The blonde promised to be honest, but would she keep her word?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don´t know if I hate this chapter or really like it.... Well, I´ll leave that up to you to decide. Tell me in the comments what do you think :)


	9. Exploring

After about 3 hours of sleep, the princess was woken up by some servant she didn't recognize and went back to her provisional room to get prepared for the long day.  
Bria came shortly after the princess and excused herself for her absence- the white queen ordered her to help with other matters.  
Beatrice wasn't angry at her for that, during the seven years the young girl was serving under her, the occasions when she came late could be counted on fingers of one hand- If she was late, it was because of something important.

The preparation didn't take much longer than usual and soon the future queen was led to the dining room, where she saw her mother, king Bruce and to her surprise, Josephine, already sitting by the mahogany table. 

The dining room was a spacious and bright. With high white ceiling, and walls that were not from stone, but from something else that was white and smooth, and had many small images on it.  
Between three large windows hanged two oil paintings- one of a man and one of a woman- most likely the previous rulers of Collis.  
And along the opposite wall stood a few cabinets and sideboards from the same wood as the chairs and table, but there was also a door, leading somewhere the princess would soon be able to go to and explore. 

Valeria didn't acknowledge the arrival of her daughter and continued to chatter with the black king. But Josephine tensed a little and adverted her her yes to her plate. Did she worry the princess would tell her mother about last night?

Sitting down and taking her breakfast, Beatrice started listening to the conversation between the two rulers.  
They were discussing the steps of the coronation once more, describing each detail like their lives depended on it, going over the ceremonial traditions of both kingdoms and how was planned to combine them, like it was the center of the universe.  
In a way, it was, because it was the last day of their official reign. Even though it was Josephine who held most of the power now, like it was probably since Aequor´s colonialist empire was conquered- only after the coronation she would not have to ask her father´s approval while making the final decision.

The black king also mentioned that he wanted to leave for his summer residence just a few days after the white queen departs, having full confidence that his son will rule just fine on his own.  
The princess was relieved to hear that, because it will be much easier to go around her day without the king or queen constantly monitoring her every move. 

As the princess thought about, how would her average day look like, she lost all attention, which cost her a great scare once the king got up. 

“I´ll take care of the coronation jewels then.” He announced. As soon as both rulers leave, she will finally have time for herself. 

“Joseph, show your wife around the castle. She didn't get the chance before the wedding.” The future queen looked up from her plate. 

“Yes father.” Her tone reminded Beatrice of when soldiers accepted an order from their commander. Meaning Josephine wasn't really thrilled about doing so. Blue eyes searched for the golden ones, but with no luck. The prince was looking at the king.

Hearing what he wanted to, the king got up and left, soon followed by the queen. 

The room was immersed in silence.

“I´m ready to go when you are.” The blonde turned around. Her tone dreary, but that was most likely because her lack of sleep.  
She left very early in the morning, allowing the princess to sleep in her bed, so the scene would look more convincing to whoever went to wake her up. Did she sleep at all? 

“I am.” Beatrice stood up from her chair. The taller woman probably didn't want to be around her, and if she was too much bother for her, it wouldn't make things much easier between them.  
Josephine got up herself and with a few strides got to the door, that were leading to the unknown area.

“Let´s go then.” 

\---

The company was mostly silent, the blonde leading the way the whole time, never really stopping to let the future queen see and explore everything she wanted to- she had her whole life to do so- always giving each room a short comment about where they were and what was the room used for. 

The princess didn't ask many questions, hurriedly averting her gaze anywhere else, when her eyes met the golden ones. 

The castle proved to be much bigger than the one the princess used to live in, With three outer wings filled with social lounges, working spaces and court rooms to three inner wings for the royal family to use in their spare time. On the southern side was the heel of a mountain, where stood the original fortification from centuries before- the eastern and western wings connecting to it.  
The Structure carved into the rock, was a place where all defense of the castle was hidden. The only time when soldiers could be seen was when they were training in the western yard- between the inner western wing and the outer western wing- and that was also the place, where the stables were located.  
The only connection between the inner and outer parts of the castle, was a passage hallway from the eastern side of both inner and the outer north wings, which sealed the original entrance to the eastern yard, leaving the gardens behind it very peaceful, since noone unauthorized couldn't get there.  
There were also many small watchtowers on every corner of the outer fortification, with one big in the center of the main courtyard- half carved into the mountain.

Beatrice carefully observed and remembered each new thing she learned about her new home.  
In one of rooms of the outer northern wing for example, she spotted a piano, or upon looking out of the window to the gardens, she noticed one hidden recess, that could serve her well to hide from annoying court members- or even Josephine.

In one of the rooms she dared to touch the smooth, painted wall and discovered, that it was made out of fabric, and upon mentioning it to the other royal, she was informed by one short sentence that it was called a wallpaper. 

Then there was the fact that fireplaces were almost never used, instead, there were some tiled structures that were fueled by the servants from a door in each hallway, radiating a very pleasant warmth upon touching them. 

Each new thing she found, made her a little bit more interested about how would it be like to live here. But also a little confused about, why didn't they have such things back in Aequor. Was it because Valeria didn't like such things? Or because she simply didn't know they existed?

Finally, the prince stopped, opening one last door for the brunette to walk through. 

The room was spacious, with white wallpapers that had some ornaments painted on them in blue and gold. Close to the left wall stood a small white table and two armchairs- turned to face a quite large fireplace. on the other side stood a paravan, some wardrobes and cabinets, and of course the weird structure the princess decided to call ´a tiled stove´- however wrong that name was. Directly opposite the door they entered, was another door but made of glass.  
That was something Beatrice didn't understand the usage for, until she stepped closer and -to her delight- saw, that there was a balcony.

“This is the social lounge connecting our two rooms. I requested our rooms to be connected this way, so nobody has the opportunity to see when will we enter the other´s bedroom. If we will.” The last sentence however, was quieter than the others.

“Your room is on the right.” The blonde turned back to the door and put her glowed hands behind her back.

“Now if you excuse me. I have matters that I need to attend.” Beatrice could simply ask if she could attend the matters with her and explain that she wanted to take part in leading the kingdom, but she didn't want to come off as obtrusive.- the taller woman probably had enough of her today and who knows how would she react under these circumstances to such unprecedented request.  
So she will find the time for it later. 

But before the brunette though of something to say, the prince was gone. 

-

Deciding to explore her new room first, the young royal went to open the white painted door on the right.

How could the room be described in one word? Beautiful. Like it was copied from the princess´ dreams. Spacious, but also bright thanks to two large windows that had small flowers made from blue grass in each corner. Was that how stained grass looked like?  
Upon looking at the walls, the brunette noticed the same blue flowers on the wallpaper. And when she looked at the high ceiling, she saw those flowers as well.  
She didn't know how were they called, but perhaps Agnes would be able to identify them, or she could try to look for it in some book.

In the middle of the room stood a white bed, it´s canopy being a shade of deep blue. It was large enough for two people to fit in there, but the princess though more about the comfort of laying down on it after a long day, rather than sharing it with someone.  
There were also a night stand a chest and a desk in the same design as as the bed. 

Beatrice couldn't believe that this was all hers. Sure, she had her own bedroom back in Aequor, but this was different. This room was much larger and definitely much more expensive. And what was more, she could do anything with it. 

The first thing she decided to do, was to move the white chest to the feet of her bed, her chocolate brown hair falling over her shoulders as she did so.  
Satisfied, the princess looked at her work. 

There, it was where she was used for it to be.  
She kept in mind that the things she took from Aequor will be brought in over time and that will change the whole look of the room, but that didn't stop her from planning where would what be.

Certainly she would add rugs on each side of the bed. And of course she could ask somebody to make her a new jewelry box, one that would fit in with the colors of the room. And a mirror! With those same flowers engraved in it! The princess´ mood improved a bit while imagining, how would everything be.

\---

About an hour later, when everything was precisely like the princess wanted it to be, she found herself looking out of the window, eating the last bits of her lunch. 

Both the king and queen had excused themselves from the meal- they had a lot to do to ensure the coronation of their children would be simply perfect. But Josephine excused herself as well. What was the point of going into the dining room then? 

When she finished her meal and handed it to one of the servants, the thought of exploring crossed her mind again.  
She could try and find someplace where all of the books were stored and learn more about this kingdom, so she wouldn't have to bother anyone with questions.  
Yes, that was something she could do. 

Getting up, the princess searched in her memory for some room she was in that could've had books, but couldn't remember any, so she picked the tactic of deriving and guessing. And as she went through the various rooms, chambers and halls she thought of where would she store something like that. 

Well, books were expensive and rare, meaning that they could not be hidden in the outer wings- in case of an attack, the invaders could steal or damage them easily. So she searched every room of the eastern inner wing- it was the closest to her current location.  
But upon not finding any, went further and further to the maze of the castle, that she had little memory of.

As only a few last doors awaited her, she thought that maybe the books were hidden somewhere in the old mountain fortification. But that was somewhere she couldn't go.

Or perhaps books were too expensive for them to have some. But that wouldn't make sense, given how costly the interior of the rooms must've been.

Taking the handle of one particularly large door, Beatrice got the feeling that, if the books wouldn't be in this room, then she will not find them at all. But as they opened, she could see something she never did before. 

A library. 

There were so many shelves filled with books of various sizes and colors. Some that could fit the princess in one hand, but also some huge and heavy. 

The princess walked between the seemingly never ending shelves, not knowing, where to start, when suddenly, she heard a sound of a book closing, and loud, fast steps going her way. 

Beatrice froze, not knowing what to do. 

Was this a place she wasn't allowed to enter? Maybe that´s why the prince didn´t show her this place. What if there´s a punishment for it? Oh no no no. They wouldn't hurt a future queen, would they? 

Beatrice wanted to run away, to go hide back in her room, but she couldn't. She couldn't force her legs to move. 

From behind the shelves stepped a tall, figure, with short blonde hair and the golden eyes, that made the princess nervous even when she didn't do anything wrong. Now, they made her terrified.  
She didn't mean to interrupt the prince from her work. 

The prince´s figure tensed upon seeing, who disturbed her, but her face showed no ire. However, that didn't have to mean anything. She could be hiding it, just like Valeria often does. Beatrice should apologize immediately and get out of the room as fast as she could, before the tall blonde decides to hurt her. 

“I´m so sorry. I did not know you were here. I just wanted to read something. I´m sorry. I´ll leave you alone.” Her words were splattered together as she stepped back, her hands up in front of her torso. 

“It´s fine. This room is just as much yours as it is mine now.” The other royal´s tone was surprisingly calm, and composed, but still held it´s dreary edge. Valeria certainly never used such tone when angry at the princess. 

Really? The brunette expected some sort of catch. Some ´but there are conditions for that´, but nothing came. The blonde simply turned back around and walked to the other side of the enormous room.

The princess waited, until the prince disappeared behind the shelves and then looked down at her hands.  
They were shaking a little, from both the fear and the shock of the previous moment.  
She held them together to stop them from trembling, while taking breaths as deep as her corset would allow her, trying to collect herself again. 

If the blonde told her that it´s alright to be there, then it was probably true. After all she promised not to lie. But it would still be better to keep some distance, just to be safe. 

Beatrice looked at the many books behind her. There were plenty of them to go through, before she would have the need to go towards where Josephine was. 

The brunette wandered between the isles of bookshelves, looking for some titles that would refer to some historical, geographical or biological content, but most of the names and authors were either unknown to her, or misleading. 

Harpagon... Faidra...Robinzon… Those were just some of the names that she encountered. But it didn't sound like anything she would need, nor like. And as she searched, she realized that the books she needed simply weren't there. That didn't make sense! Why would a castle have a library, if there was no book for education?! The thought of simply leaving the room crossed the princess´ mind, but what would she do if not this? Sit in her room and stare out of the window again? 

No. She wanted to be a good queen, and a good queen should know everything important about her kingdom.

Besides, Josephine was probably immersed in work. She wouldn't even notice if the princess quietly went to search a little closer. Right? 

She said that she could be there, so as long as she won´t disturb her, it will be fine. Right? 

The young royal took another deep breath, and clasped her hands back together, to keep them from trembling again. Straightening her back, to look confident in her actions.

She was really pushing her luck. Hopefully, nothing bad would happen.

As she took the first few steps forward, a spacious area got into her sight.  
There was a sofa and a few armchairs standing on a red carpet, a fireplace in the wall right opposite her, and a desk near a glazed door, that probably led into the western balcony. This place must've served as a study.  
Josephine sat on one of the armchairs near the fireplace, a book in golden binding in glowed hands. 

The princess tried not look at her, or more importantly, not to draw attention to herself as she approached the nearest shelf. Yet, she felt the golden eyes on her every now and then. 

The shelf she looked at had books that were written in other languages. Normally Beatrice wouldn't mind that at all, she knew at least three other languages besides her mother tongue, but these had a completely different writing as well. 

“Are you looking for something specific?” Hearing the blonde´s voice from across the room was was surprising, if not startling. Because this was the first time the she initiated a conversation without somebody obligating her to do so. 

Upon not recieving an answer right away, the prince sighted, closed the book she was holding, and proceeded towards the other royal. 

“I didn't mean to disturb you from your work. I was just looking for some literature about this kingdom.” The blue eyed girl turned around, still tightly holding her hands together against her stomach. 

“I was not working anymore.” Josephine disappeared behind the shelves, only to return a moment later, holding a stair ladder. 

“Elaborate what do you want to know. History?”  
She put it down close to the fireplace and climbed on it, searching for the right book to take- Giving Beatrice some time to even her breath.

“Well, I should know a bit of everything…. Could you... please choose something, that you yourself consider important to know?” The woman standing on the ladder looked down at her, expression unreadable for the princess on her face. 

“If you don´t mind of course.” The blue eyes quickly fell to the floor and didn't dare to look back up.

The blonde reached two shelves lower than she was originally searching in, and took out a big, heavy book in dark brown binding. Then, stepped down to from the ladder and handed it to the royal opposite her, who responded with a quiet ´thank you´, upon taking it. 

“This should be a good start.” Beatrice looked at the binding. A golden lettering shimmered in the afternoon light.  
It read: ´Travels through our homeland country, by Raphael Carron´. But surprisingly enough, there were letters, that were misspelled. 

“I´m sorry for bothering you with such question but, why are there errors on the cover?” Josephine frowned upon hearing it and took a look at the golden letters. 

“No, there aren't.” Her voice came out a bit harsher than usual, making the princess feel like a fool. But she was sure that the words she was reading were written differently in Aequor. That must be a cultural difference she was not aware of. She should clarify that before Josephine will come to some demeaning conclusion about the princess herself.

“Then the rules for spelling must be different for this country. Where I come from, your letter K is replaced with C in the beginning of the word.” That seemed to attract the blonde´s attention. 

There was a short moment of silence, as Josephine visibly tried to figure out something. Finally, she turned to another shelf- the one with the books in different languages- and took out a thin quire that would otherwise not get noticed.  
She browsed through it for a while until she suddenly pointed at one page and turned to her wife. 

“Like this?” Upon looking at the page, Beatrice immediately recognized the rules that she herself used in grammar every day. 

“Yes.” The prince handed it over, to the brunette and stepped back to give her some space. 

The princess quickly went over the list of spelling differences, noticing that the spelling used in Aequor was called ´The old colonist writing´, but stopped upon noticing an exception that was not explained.

“It says here that sometimes the letter J is replaced with Y on some occasions, but doesn't specify when.” Her eyes shyly looked up, a clear question in them. But when they met the golden ones, she couldn't help it but look away again. 

There was a long pause as the prince thought of how to explain the subject. 

“My name is written like that for example. You can use it as a model word for using the rule.” That meat that J was switched when next to a vowel? Beatrice didn't want to bother the blonde with more questions- nodding, to signify that she understood. She´ll take a look at the rules in more detail later. 

“Thank you.”

But after that, neither knew what to do next, tense from how the atmosphere changed. 

As the married couple Stood awkwardly opposite each other, trying to avoid each other´s glances, the church bells from the city below suddenly started ringing. 

Josephine sharply turned her head towards the sound, counting the number of the metal tones. It was five in the afternoon. After the echo of the last strike was gone, the prince went to the table and picked up a few papers that were scattered around. 

“I won´t distract you anymore.” Her tone was different than before.

Beatrice thought of stopping her, and telling her that she was not at all a distraction, but realized, that it was most likely an excuse for the prince to leave the room. Because no matter how unexpectedly pleasant conversation- if it could be called so- it was for the princess, the prince must've been overcoming the fact that she didn't want to be in the same room. Yes, the help with finding the right book must've been an unsuccessful attempt to get the princess to leave as soon as possible. 

As the blonde disappeared from sight, a weird feeling settled in the princess´ stomach. She dropped her guard too much. Didn't she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice not only got to a different climate, but also jumped a few centuries forward. Collis is somewhere between 16th and 17th century cultural wise.  
> Also, I am aware that Robinson is written with s, I changed it in order for the Collis grammar rules to correspond. Then there is the issue of: why didn´t Josephine show her the library when she was showing her around? - She showed her wife only the rooms she though will be the most important to use for a queen, thinking Beatrice will be a insidious, gossip liking girl, who wouldn´t like reading.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	10. A throne of silver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and for your support! I it means so much to me!

Beatrice couldn't sleep from how nervous she was, turning from one side to another in her provisional bed in the guest room- Tomorrow she would hopefully be able sleep on the white canopy bed, it looked much more comfortable. 

After what felt like hours, the soon to be queen resigned on getting any sleep and lit a candle,  
making the small flame of it slowly but surely brighten her surroundings, while her hand reached into a drawer of the bedside table for the two books she was given. 

The quire containing various grammar was the harder one to get through, having to grasp all meanings of the many rules in the new writing. But after hours upon hours spent in the library, transcribing everything into her own version of notes, Beatrice now had the confidence to actually open the bigger book to try to read at least the first page of it. 

It was written in a very particular and to be honest, strange way, definitely not like the other educational books she read in the past- But she reminded herself that thanks to the rarity of books, she perhaps just didn't have the opportunity to encounter one written this way. 

The book didn't just state the facts she needed to know, it followed a journey of a traveler- Raphael Carron- through the whole Collis, describing everything he saw.  
It was fascinating to discover all of the new things with him, especially knowing that it was all true. The prince wouldn't give her the book if it wasn't, right?  
And that was just after getting through the first few pages. Meaning the rest would probably be even better. 

Only when the princess´ eyelids started to feel heavy did she close her literature, remembering that she stopped reading on page four, and settled back under the soft duvet, sleep not long after taking over her. 

The reading did it´s job then- she didn't think about the events the next day had in store. 

\---

The morning preparations for the coronation were long, and could actually be pleasant to go through if it wasn't for the constant nervousness the princess felt. 

Agnes brought in many, many servants, ordering them to do even the smallest of things, that, if it was an ordinary day, the princess would do on her own, while the soon to be queen wallowed in the bathtub, trying to save as much energy as she could. 

Sleeping so little the past days was not the best thing that could've happened. The princess could feel her muscles complain at her every move from how tired they were. This was the reason why she didn't want to leave the tub any time soon.  
After all, she still had the old belief, that a bath in many oils and exotic salts had a purifying effect- especially on the coronation day- and therefore brought good fortune to the monarch´s reign, fully on her side. 

But eventually, the lady in waiting announced the time, when Beatrice had to get out and, with a yawn, move to get dressed. 

Dressing up was something Agnes took part in as well, controlling if the servants did their job right, for example, ordering them to fasten the corset even tighter than it was, forcing a sharp gasp from the princess as they did so.  
Her hair was braided into a traditional coronation coiffure, and the pigment powder was applied in more layers than ever before.  
Usually, everything would be completed with silver jewelry, whether it was a tiara, or a necklace of sapphires. Now however, the only thing given to her, was a silver chain with a Aequor blazon hanging from it- as a symbol of the soon to be queen´s ancestry. 

Beatrice didn't want to look in the mirror-Worrying that she´ll see somebody she was not. Instead, she looked down at the pendant she was given, it´s weight in her hand providing a strange comfort, and she couldn't help but wander. Did her mother feel like this before her own coronation too? 

A part of her knew the answer. 

No.

At the time Valeria was crowned, both of her parents were dead- and the man who killed them was to be the father of her daughter. But that didn't stop her, instead she most likely already worked on the plan of how to get rid of the man and gain all of the power for herself. 

Or that was what the princess placed together, from of the small evidence the Aequor chronicle offered, what the various rumors said, and what the white queen herself once admitted while enraged. 

Some things however, were still unclear.  
Was she already expecting her only child? Did she ever doubt her actions? But most importantly. Was the husband really the bad one?

Those were the topics that bothered Beatrice the most. 

A Clapping tore the princess from her thoughts. Her mind too tired to register what was the lady in waiting saying, until she was alone with her. 

“Your highness. Her majesty the queen will be awaiting you in the reception hall. It would be wise to get going.” 

Reception hall. Where was the reception hall? Beatrice searched in her memory for anything that would remind her, where her destination was, so she wouldn't have to go with the lady in waiting. But with no luck.  
Would it be inappropriate for the princes ask to go there alone? Given her position, probably not.

“Could you tell me where it is? I´d like to go there on my own.” The reply was hard to voice out loud. To admit that even though she was named the caretaker of the castle- right after saying yes at the altar- she had very little idea of where the location of which room was.

This made her position towards the other aristocrats of the royal court disadvantageous. And also made it the princess´ first priority in order to get a better position in comparison to others, if she wanted to stay in the game- or more importantly, alive.

Ideally, she would earn respect of the court with time. 

“Of course your highness. The reception hall is in the inner northern wing, under the chamber leading to the great hall, where the grand feast was held yesterday.” Slowly a route planned itself in the princess´ mind. 

“Thank you Agnes.” The future queen smiled in response as the lady in waiting nodded and left the room. 

Beatrice waited a moment- to ensure nobody would come back in, and then tried to move her shoulders a bit as well as taking a few deeper breaths to test what freedom she had in her garments. The white and silver dress was not complaining, unlike the layers of strengthened fabric below it. 

But even with the little freedom it allowed her, the dress was beautiful nevertheless.  
The soft white fabric was embroided from the bottom hem to the neckline with many – almost real looking- silver and azure flowers.  
The neckline was wide, but not enough to show shoulders- those stayed covered.  
Surprisingly, the sleeves were short, so wearing long gloves was necessary- That was the last thing the future queen did, before she looked upwards with a silent wish for everything to go smoothly and stepped forward and out of the room.

\---

Going through the many halls and chambers proved to be very inefficient, taking too much time, especially when someone had to get all the way from one side of the castle to the opposite one, but that could've been because Beatrice took a few bad turns. On the other hand it also gave the princess the time for herself she needed. Going over all things that will happen that day and mentally preparing for it, not forgetting to remind herself, that she was unnecessarily nervous, and everything will go just fine. 

With her back straight, eyes full of determination and her head held high Beatrice arrived to the reception hall, forcing all eyes on her- something that made her nervous again, but she couldn't let it be seen on the outside.  
King Bruce and Josephine were already waiting for her, the black king loudly greeting her as soon as she reached the appropriate distance.

Was she expected to lead a conversation with him? How would she do that? Or was she supposed to stay silent like always? Oh stars, Why did Valeria have to be late today of all days?

Luckily, the king wasted no time on commenting how he liked her dress and of what a lovely queen would she make. Leaving Beatrice with the option of bashfully thanking him, and listening to his mostly insincere flattery. 

After a while, the white queen arrived- beaming like always-. She did excuse herself with some false reason and continued walking in the direction of the northern courtyard, her long white dress and ceremony cloak trailing behind her. 

The other royals followed right after.

What was uncomfortable was the many looks the princess constantly felt on her. But no blame could be put against the servants who came to watch them.  
After all, the opportunity to see the future king and queen before their coronation, had arisen for an ordinary human once in a lifetime. - and apparently, most of their subjects thought so too, because as each member of the royal family got into their own carriage of either silver or gold and departed down into the city below, towards the Petram abbey, large crowds of people gathered alongside the road they chose, waving and cheering as the carriages passed. 

Beatrice observed the seemingly heartfelt joy their appearance in the public brought, and was, confused.  
Did the subjects of this kingdom actually like the royal family?  
She knew that it didn't feel right when she saw how scared everyone was of Valeria, but now, she couldn't help but feel like it was…. wrong.

Realizing the kind of nonsense she was thinking about, she tried to just shake it off and focus on the road. There were much more important things to be thinking of. 

But after noticing a child that sat on their father´s shoulders in the crowd, looking at her while laughing and waving, she couldn't help but but put on a gentle smile and wave back. 

It was just an innocent gesture. Nobody would know it happened….

\---

Petram abbey was known through all Inferi, because not only was it one of the biggest religious centers, but it also sometimes hosted ceremonies with The Continent´s representatives as well. 

There was a golden fence around the property, which was filled with many plants belonging to what looked like a landscape garden. The abbey itself was at the top of the hill, a path of sand leading to it. 

As the carriages stopped right in front of the building with a loud creaking sound, Beatrice stepped out, finally being able to behold it´s grandeur with her own eyes.

There it was. The place where a new chapter of Inferi´s history will begin. 

The princess´s focus was solely on the structure in front of her, it´s vaults and spouts, it´s roof tiles that glimmered like there was a layer of gold on them, her thoughts too strong to notice a second figure- in black robe, golden shoulderstraps and other golden accessories- next to her. 

Actually, it was the only figure, except for herself, that remained outside.

There was a weird sense of calm, like it sometimes is before a storm. Funny, how the weather corresponded the atmosphere. 

Unconsciously grabbing the pendant on her neck, Beatrice repeated the same sentence she told herself when trying to make an appearance. 

´Deep breath, everything will be just fine. Just... don´t. fall.´

The person next to her cleared her throat, attracting attention to herself. The soon to be crowned queen turned her head towards them. 

“We have to go.” The short sentence that came didn't need an answer. Just a simple nod was enough. 

A shiver rand through the princess´ form, as the two of them started walking- she did not know whether it was because of the cold climate or her feelings. 

The massive door opened, revealing a beautiful room, full of people. Many windows made of stained glass reflected light from the outside and passed it in the direction of twelve stone pillars, holding the ceiling. Rows of benches made of dark wood were arranged in patterns, resembling the ranks of each invited guest, many of whom Beatrice remembered from the grand feast. 

Her mind was concentrating on the quest ahead of her, but upon hearing the dozens of voices coming from the choir above, she could not help but relax a bit. She knew everyone in the room would remember this for the rest of their lives. 

In the center stood two thrones facing each other- one in gold and black, one in silver and blue. Both stood at the  
world´s side their respective kingdoms were located- therefore Aequor towards the south and Collis towards the north. 

Everyone stood up, including the two old rulers. And many of the guests joined in with the choral, making their voices resonate withing the cold stone walls. 

Beatrice stopped in front of her mother, her head slightly bent down. With one motion of her hand, the white queen unfastened the ceremonial cloak and gave it to the official, who then carried it towards Beatrice and attached it around her shoulders. 

Suddenly, the young monarch heard a sword drawing from it´s scabbard, even though there was no need for a sword in the ceremony…

Fully knowing that she must seem calm to the unsuspecting guests, Beatrice turned her head a bit to see what was going on- even if from the corner of her eye- only for Valeria to silently hiss at her, as a reminder of where she was, and what was expected of her. 

Now, she was relatively safe, given the fact that an abbey was considered a sacred place. But outside, she has to have a plan of what to do, if any danger would arise. 

Three priests approached her, one that will recite the oath, one holding an ampule and a silver spoon, and one holding a cushion with an orb and a scepter.

“Is your majesty willing to take the oath?” Spoke the middle official. His voice strong.

“I am willing.” She answered.  
At that, the priest in the middle took one more step forward, his hands held together in front of his chest. 

“Will you, maintain and preserve inviolability?” The question didn't have to be asked during a ceremony for her to know the immediate answer. She will try to protect her kingdom no matter what. Not like a shadow figure, but a queen her homeland deserves. 

“I will.”  
The officials nodded, giving her a pair of armills, while the second man poured the sacred oil to the spoon, offering the result to the man that spoke. Beatrice now heard a sword again, but now she could locate where the sound was coming from. And to her reassurance, it was further away than she previously thought. 

The priest slowly dipped his fingers in the oil, and proceeded to the most important part of the whole ceremony, as the young monarch attached the armills to her wrists, feeling them more like a pair of handcuffs than a prestigious accessory belonging to her status, and then moved her palms to be outstretched in front of her. 

“Let your hands be anointed with holy oil.” The old man recited as he made a symbol on them, then moved towards her chest.  
“Let your chest be anointed with holy oil.” The same symbol was now made between her collarbones.  
“And let your head be anointed with holy oil…” She could smell the strange scent of it, as the priest made the last symbol on her forehead.

The official stepped back, and to face the people, as Valeria moved to the side to make room for her daughter, because now she had to go take her place on the silver throne. 

Even though made from a metal, the grand chair was surprisingly comfortable to sit on, which explained why the previous queen spent so much time on it- even when she didn't have to. 

“...As the kings and queens, the priests and prophets were anointed....” The priest continued, joined by another, who probably anointed the blonde. The blue eyed woman took the silver orb and the scepter. “….So are you now, anointed, blessed and consecrated a king and a queen of our people, and therefor have the right to rule and govern.” At the end of the sentence, both women sitting on the thrones received a ring- used as their signature when sealing letters- and placed them on their right ring fingers, since their left ones already had their engagement and marriage rings on them. 

Beatrice shot a quick glance the way of the other throne, noticing that Josephine now had her father´s sword. That must've been the one she heard. 

A group of knights approached, kneeling before their superiors, and reciting their oaths of loyalty, one by one. 

At last, the priests proceeded towards the two old royals, took the ceremonial crowns from their heads and went to their jusniors. Beatrice always thought th crown to be beautiful, the silver shimmered in th light, together with the many gamstones on it. But only now did she have the opportunity to experience the real heaviness it proved to be. Then, the priests turned towards their guests to -with pride in their voices- proclaim the well known sentence. 

“Long live the king and queen!”

The choir started singing once more, now stronger than before, and the married couple stood up to walk towards each other, as all people in the abbey repeated. 

“Long live the king and queen!”

Then, the first firing of the salvo could be heard, being joined in with countless other, announcing everyone from the city below, that a new king and queen took their rightful place. 

Beatrice sensed a scant movement by her side after one particularly loud fire, attracting her gaze towards the woman whom she married. Her face showed no emotions, but upon being so close, Beatrice noticed her glowed hands were slightly shaking. 

Remembering what Josephine told her on their wedding night, the new queen purposely touched her wife´s elbow with her own, making the poor woman tense even more. 

Her attempt to reassure her was not be successful, like any other wouldn't be. Because the blonde didn't trust her….

The no longer prince started walking towards the exit, trying not to show anything she felt with success, and Beatrice slowly followed after her.

\---

As their carriages made their way back to the castle, their guards had to chase the crowds waiting along the road further away, because otherwise the horses could begin to stampede. There were many guards to protect them, yet it would be better to be ready, if anyone would try to attack. After all, the royal family was important, and there were always some that would want to harm them. 

Beatrice was aware of how tired she was, yet, there was another feast to be present on, meaning sleep would have to wait a bit. But now, she was a queen, she didn't have to ask anybody -except Josephine- for allowance of when to do what, not even…….not even Valeria!

Realizing that her only parent figure now held much less power over her, made Beatrice feel...relieved.  
Valeria could do only what she allowed from now on... Perhaps that was why she looked discontented when the blue eyed queen saw her get into her carriage. She could only do the things to her daughter, that her daughter let her do, meaning there would be no more physical punishments….

Beatrice smiled to herself, leaning back, and listening to the cheering crowd. 

“Long live the king and queen!” they said.

Funny.

Long live the queen and queen would be more adequate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The topic of coronation is very diverse, every kingdom, or even every king/ queen had their own version of it. So I took a bit from everything, changing some details to benefit the later chapters. But most of the stuff came from the United kingdom. Like Beatrice´s dress. It should resemble the one queen Elizabeth II. had on her coronation.
> 
> If you know anything more about this topic, write it in the comments, I´d love to read it!
> 
> The next update Will be in the first Day of bellow Diamond week, so get ready!


	11. Depart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bellow diamond week day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies, gentlemen and non-binary people, it is here! The bellow diamond week 2020! I was looking forward to it for a very long time and was considering making something, but I didn't know what. So I decided to make 7 chapters to this fic- one per day.  
> Now I have to say, these are not plot driven chapters and probably will not correspond the prompt. They are designed to introduce new characters, give depth to the environment or give some character development/backstory that would've otherwise been paid much less attention to, or not mentioned at all. So I hope you like it and wish you a happy day!

Valeria wanted to leave the following day early in the morning, not giving any reason why. The new queen assumed it was because her daughter could now order her to do anything.

However, even if Beatrice now had more power than ever, she didn't really plan to do so very often, it wouldn't make their relationship- if there was any- any better.

Now, she wanted to come off as if nothing much happened, simply say her goodbyes with the intention of not seeing the woman for a very long time.

Slowly waking up in her new white bed, the new queen stretched out her stiff muscles, looking around the room in the candle light as a yawn got past her lips, recalling the events of the previous night.

She did go to the grand feast, right after a change of dress, and had a few promisingly successful conversations. Namely with one of the generals and a few higher aristocrats from other kingdoms.

Sure, it was all a small chat, but Beatrice tried to sound genuine. Asking about the places where they were from and carefully remembering, how they spoke, what topics they wanted to avoid, and overall, what type of personality were they hiding behind the insincere mask they wore.

When the dinner course was served, poets and minnesingers took the place of the previous musicians, extolling the married couple, and the promising future of peace and prosperity they would bring.

During those moments, when she was alone with her thoughts, not bothered by the presence of other people, Beatrice unexpectedly enjoyed the celebration. Probably because, as long as her face didn't show anything she thought, she didn't have to pretend and purposefully lie, not the way Valeria always wanted her to.

Because this was no longer Valeria´s game of power, it was her own.

She attempted to leave about an hour after the sun had set, as one of the first actually, only to be stopped by – luckily- the lady in waiting. _Her_ lady in waiting from that day forward. Who explained to her, that she needed to announce her intention to the new king, otherwise she would cause a serious faux pas, that would hurt both her position, and her husband´s.

She recalled how she winced on the inside at the mention of her… wife- she still had hard time accepting it. But she would have to get used to it eventually. Whether she wanted it or not.

Josephine didn't speak to her since before they entered the abbey and the brunette didn't mind that at all, but it didn't make her approach any less awkward.

The blonde tensed up as always, and quickly asked, what did the queen need. Only after a quick explanation, did she move again, nodding in approval and waiting for her wife to leave. Beatrice turned to Agnes one more time to thank her, and then left, trying to remember, how could she get to her new room….

Now, there she was, blinking in the morning dusk. The sun hadn't risen yet, but she assumed it wouldn't take long for the first sunrays to appear. Meaning, she still had a little free time.

Her eyes fell on the small blue flower in the corner of the window. She still didn't know what it´s name was, but it could make a nice template for an embroidery pattern.

Upon thinking that, the brunette got up, and went to the window following the dark contour with her index finger as she inspected it.

If she was supposed to get it on fabric, she would need to have it on paper first….

Aware of how terrible her drawing skills were, Beatrice searched through the almost empty room for some paper, so she could trace the outline from the flower on the window. But found only the ones, that had her grammar notes on it.

There was some space on it left, so it would suffice… thought the queen as she moved back to the window.

It was more difficult than she previously thought. Her pen was slipping in the vertical position and the small grooves separating the colorful grass from the clear one forced her to press the drawing tool very lightly, making the final outline faint and the time spent much longer than assumed.

The brunette looked at her work, mostly satisfied with how it came out and proceeded to thicken the line, before she heard Bria knock on the door- the serene voice as calming as ever.

It was time to get dressed.

\-----

Standing in a white and blue dress, the new queen wrapped her arms around her chest, as a shiver ran through her body- This was not Aequor, here the morning breeze was cold, and she realized the fact too late.

The morning sun was peeking from behind the mountains, as many pink and orange clouds painted the spring sky.

Valeria was smiling from ear to ear, chit chatting with the king regnant, completely ignoring the inevitable.

She was about to leave her only child in a completely different kingdom, with only two people to be allied with. -and their loyalty wasn't something Beatrice counted on.

She knew that any of the foreign strangers could turn against her daughter any second of any day, and yet she didn't seem bothered by it even the slightest.

A painful pang grew in the young woman´s chest. Was it because she really didn't care about her daughter at all? She did say so herself.. Once upon a time.

...When Beatrice was still a child, she decided that if she wasn't allowed in the meeting room, she would simply listen to it behind the closed doors.

She did recognize that it wasn't a successful meeting right away, even though it was difficult to understand the words from behind the robust piece of wood. But when an argument broke between the many officials and the white queen. That was when she heard her scream that, ´she didn't care what happened to the child, as long as she herself didn't have any problems from it´.

That was the last time Beatrice dared to approach the room alone when it held a meeting. And the last time she believed that everything will go back to normal, back before her father died, when Valeria actually spent time with her….

But even though what she heard hurt her, as did many more things the former ruler did, she still hoped that, perhaps Valeria said those things because she was angry, because her child did something that could have negative consequences and she needed her in line, because _there was an explanation for that_...

A new voice snapped her out of her state, making her quickly turn around to see the person whom it belonged to.

“I apologize for coming late.” Spoke the blonde. She was evidently well rested, and did seem in a better mood than the days before. Or perhaps she was just glad the queen regnant will leave so soon.

“There´s no need for apologizing your majesty. I myself know how some events can get one to come later than intended!” Exclaimed Valeria as she made a small curtsy towards the king.

It was unsettling to hear the older woman use such title. Or even such tone- It was apparent that she was aware of her loss of power,- yet still surprising. One would expect for the queen regnant to find a way to assert some authority over the new ruler by now.

Josephine didn't answer, just exchanged a look with the smiling woman, filling the following moments with silence.

“Your majesty, evening is ready for the journey.” Said a tall, fair skinned man in gray Jacket as he bowed to everyone present. The gray eyed woman straightened up more and turned to him, her usual insincere smile turning cold.

“Marvelous!” Her tone a bit deeper than before, something that made the herald nervous. He excused himself from the situation immediately and disappeared behind the carriage.

“Well, this is a goodbye then!” Valeria turned back turned back to face the other royals.

“I must say, I was honored to be here. And of course in turn you are welcome to visit my residence any time!” The queen regnant made a slow, deep, -practically perfect- curtsy.

“If the occasion arises, we will.” The older man took her hand as he spoke, placing a kiss on her knuckles, the new king doing the same. Then, her attention turned to her daughter, who made a curtsy as well, just out of habit.

“There´s no need for that Darling!” The older woman´s tone was more cheerful than the situation required. Suddenly, she moved forward, gently embracing her daughter.

Did that mean she would miss her then? Beatrice felt a very strange emotion form in her stomach, as she shook away the shock of the action. Valeria hadn't done so in years. Was that her way to apologize for everything?

Beatrice didn't know if she was about to laugh or cry, as she returned the gesture. This was an utterly new feeling, and yet, it was so familiar.

But that all shattered when she heard a whisper come from the former queen.

“Don´s screw this up.” Those words raw and poisonous stung exactly where it hurt the most. Beatrice could feel the previous warmth leave her, only to be replaced by something different, a feeling of betrayal, disappointment and...

Anger.

Even after everything that had happened, the woman couldn't find an ounce of sympathy! No, she just used her position to find the most discreet way of telling the blue eyed queen that nothing would change her stance against her! Did the former princess seriously fall for the act so quickly?

But instead of crumbling to dust and crying like before, Beatrice was driven by the aggressive emotion to find a reply instead. Even though it stung to say it out loud- fear of the older woman´s reaction present in the back of her mind.

“You too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the shortest, but was I excited to post it! What can one change in a title do, right?  
> I hope you liked it and see you tommorrow!


	12. moving in

With the former queen finally gone, everyone went back to what seemed to be their everyday schedule. Josephine quickly disappeared from the scene, probably back to her office to finish whatever business she had. Beatrice wanted to follow after her, the strong emotion filling her with courage. 

This was it, she had to go after her and tell her what she wanted to do. But as she entered the building, she lost track of the woman in the tangle of people going about their day. 

Not knowing where the king´s office was, she quickly ran up the stairs to the first floor, hoping she would have a chance of catching sight of her target, but with no luck. 

Where could she be? From here, Josephine could've gone to both the inner and outer buildings, not really helping anybody who would want to find her, thought the queen as she walked through the long hall, looking through the rooms that she didn't know the purpose of. 

That wasn't a very wise choice, given the numerous times her presence disturbed people from their current work, as well as make them nervous on spot, but it helped her a lot to remember this particular part of the castle. 

Just when she was about to enter the outer wings, a faint call reached her ears, making her stop in confusion, listening whether she was imagining things, or if there indeed was somebody addressing her. 

From behind the corner came the voice again, and this time, a small servant with dark hair and blue eyes with it. 

The fifteen year old girl hurried even more, when she saw that her queen was waiting for her, breathing heavily when she finally got to the appropriate distance and slowed down. 

Beatrice observed the servant hold her hands together against her thighs and bow, trying to suppress a heavy exhale. 

“your majesty...Lady Agnes... is searching for you!...” Even though she tried her best in front of the young monarch, Bria was unable to keep her breath under control, hoping the new queen wouldn't get angry for approaching her like this- She ran through so many chambers and lounges, trying to find her queen, that it was too difficult now to order her lungs to stop working as fast. 

Beatrice saw the worried expression on the servant's face and quickly gestured for her to calm down and take her time to even her breath. The young girl straightened her back again, nodding in understanding, relieved that she would not get punished for such entry. 

Only when the young monarch saw that she calmed down enough did she speak again.

“Now tell me, where is Lady Agnes?” Her voice coming out calm. 

“In the inner eastern wing, monitoring the workers moving the furniture to your new room your majesty.” Came the immediate answer. The monarch turned to walk in the direction of said chamber and motioned for the girl to follow. And Bria gladly did so, keeping up just a small distance behind her queen. 

\--

During the short way to the designated room, the two of them kept in the usual comfortable silence they always did, maintaining a rather fast pace as they passed people of various ranks and tasks- Until the young queen turned to one particular corridor. 

“Ahem.. your majesty?” Bria quickly looked down to show respect to her superior, knowing that the new queen usually had the patience to listen to what she wanted to say.

“Yes?” She could feel those radiant blue eyes on her, paying attention to her like nobody else did. 

“If your majesty would allow me to suggest something..” Began the young girl, only to be cut off mid-sentence. 

“Please skip the flattering nonsense and get to the point. You know I don't like it and no ceremony will change that.” The queen´s voice showed no irritation, yet the young servant flinched at the correction. She just wanted to sound respectful...

“Yes your majesty. I wanted to say that there is a way faster than the one your majesty chose, and since I was ordered to bring your majesty back as soon as possible… I..” Her voice trailed off, unable to form her thoughts into words anymore. She needed to hurry back, and that was the truth, still, it was very presumptuous and she hoped it didn't sound wrong. 

Yes, after a few years serving under the former princess, Bria was allowed to ease her stance bit, no longer being obligated to compliment and flatter the young royal no matter the situation.   
She was allowed to speak freely, but truthfully and in return, the blue eyed woman paid attention to what she wanted to say. But she still was a bit nervous when it came to speaking of what she had in mind- after all, their ´relationship´ was still formal, like it should be between a servant and a royal, who could decide to punish her any time.

The queen just nodded, seemingly appreciating the honesty.

“Alright then. Which way?” The young servant pointed towards a long staircase and the new queen gladly went along, presumably ignoring the way her new subject avoided her, most likely in fear she was just like her mother. 

But if there was one thing Brianna knew for sure, it was that such assumptions were not true- or at least now.

During the seven years of her servitude to the royal family, she of course heard of the rumors regarding the former queen´s personality, but those were most likely from the time before she was even alive, or they weren't true at all. But it was not her place to speculate about it, therefore, she will not. 

“Could you tell me, how did you find your way around the castle so well in such a short amount of time?” Asked the queen out of the blue. At that, Bria reached in to the pocket of her snowy white apron, and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper, offering it to her superior. 

“I drew myself a floor plan the day we arrived. Of course after all of my responsibilities have been finished your majesty.” She quickly added, not wanting to sound negligent of her job.

The blue eyed queen inspected her little drawing- the way it was shaded in places where the servant´s passages were located, the way it showed every room exactly in proportions they were in real life, and the way corresponding with the floors above or below. It was visible that she thought about something. 

“Could you draw one for me as well?” The queen´s voice quieted down, as the blue eyes looked into her own, making all of her nervousness disappear

“Of course your majesty. Is there something I should focus on?” The sudden cheerfulness of her voice was quite noticeable, but she tried to repress it, as well as turn down her volume too. 

“Make it as precise and detailed as possible, don´t leave anything out, even if it seems unimportant.” They could see a group of workers from where they were now. It was apparent that this would be the end of their conversation. 

“And please, don´t tell a soul about my request.” The monarch´s voice was now barely a whisper. 

“Yes your majesty.” The servant managed to whisper back, as the lady in waiting´s voice could be heard. 

Bria was aware of how much trust the queen put in her with said request and she didn't intend on disappointing her. In the end, there was nobody she would even want to share it with. 

\----

The workers wasted no time, that was evident. The furniture was exemplarly stacked in front of the chamber, already painted to match the rest of the room, just as the queen ordered- and with her supervision over everything, it took almost no time to put it all into it´s rightful place. 

As the workers left, the queen told the old aristocrat to go excuse her in front of the courtiers, who were probably expecting her by now- she will finish the unpacking and join in a bit later.  
The only one left in the room was the young servant, who the whole time she worked on unpacking the various things, thought about how grateful she was for the queen´s trust.- It filled her with pride.

Brianna of Caralee was her full name- or it used to be.  
Born to a family that was well known through Aequor, because her ancestors fought by the side of great kings during the first colonization.  
It was said that her great grandfather brought justice to the land by fighting off dozens of barbarians, and thus protecting many cities on the coast. 

But the admiration of her kin more or less stopped when she was born- a child with dark spots of pigment on her skin. 

Some believed it was a curse- cast to punish the family for the many lives they took- some believed that it was because her mother was unfaithful, bearing a child of a barbarian. But that was not the truth.

Even though her mother died of shame, not being able to carry the guilt for the child she gave birth to, her father didn't give up on her and still claimed the girl as his daughter, paying for many doctors to discover the truth.   
But nobody did.   
The final verdict was that it was either indeed a curse, or she had a rare deformity she was born with- either it will take her life eventually, or just disappear one day. 

However, it it did the exact opposite of the latter, now covering most of her body- except for a few spots left on her back and stomach. 

When her father died, there was nobody who would protect her, so she had to run away, towards the capital city, where she at first did the most crummy tasks, barely surviving.   
Only by a pure luck did she get to the liking of the warden, who helped her become a servant. And nobody had the slightest idea of her past name, and title of a lady. 

Years ago, she wouldn't have believed it if someone told her that she would become the personal maid of the princess herself, and even be chosen to stay by the future queen´s side as she went to another kingdom. But it was true. An unbelievable, wonderful truth she held onto.

She will forever be grateful for the chance she was given, her loyalty to the queen immense. 

But did the queen know that? 

Reminding herself that it was not her place to speak now, Bria continued with the task given to her, carefully unpacking the last pieces of clothing, as she thought of how could she thank the queen for everything. 

“Is that everything?” Spoke the voice behind her. 

“Yes your majesty.” She said in response as she closed the chest in front of her. 

She was used to being in many luxurious rooms, but this one was different, like no other room she ever saw -and somehow fitting to it´s owner. 

“Then that will be all Bria, you are free from your usual duties until dinner.” It was evident from the monarch´s voice that she was expected to start working on the little request. However, the time she was given was too long just for a completion of one drawing.

Knowing the queen the way she did, Bria concluded that the young royal gave her some spare time to make for herself, probably as a way of saying thank you, and giving her one more reason to be devoted and not say a word about it to anyone. 

“Thank you your majesty. I am very grateful for it.” The blue eyed queen directed one of her faint smiles towards her, yet her eyes mirrored another emotion. Perhaps sadness, or perhaps just tiredness. 

She realized that at last being alone with the royal and having the attention on herself gave her a unique opportunity to tell her about her position. 

“Your majesty should know as well, that I was tasked by Lady Agnes to serve as an ally to your majesty in this kingdom, being ready to act and protect your majesty from any thread that would arise. And I will do so, I promise your majesty.” It didn't sound as glamorous out loud as it did in her head, but she was glad she was finally able to tell the queen. 

A heartfelt emotion radiated from those blue eyes as the queen nodded, showing another smile.  
And nothing else had to be said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn´t even in the original plan, but I figured since I had the backstory already, it could give a nice dimension to the character.  
> Also now we have all inner wings + the northern outer wing explored if my description confused you.
> 
> I hope you liked it and see you tommorrow!


	13. courtiers

The introduction to the court members went surprisingly well. The queen encountered a few interesting characters, but when it came to actual conversation, it was overall much the same.   
Many of the ladies apparently thought that new gossips were the most exciting thing imaginable, and Agnes went along with it, chatting over little things the new day brought. 

After a while Beatrice knew a bit of everything, from who wore the most distinctive gown during the coronation, to who talked too much during the grand feast. 

It could be useful during some occasions of course, in the past, an arising rebellion of landlords had been stopped before it even began thanks to the information the queen received while with her court. But how many times would something like that happen? The blue eyed queen could waste her entire life here and in the end not discover anything of importance. 

Of course the court had another use for the royal family, and that to spread the right messages or rumors to benefit the current monarch.- and Beatrice already started doing so. 

During the first hour, she was practically bombarded with questions regarding the king, and she answered most of them, bringing into light the how bright minded, strong and charming ´he´ was.   
Simply, she wanted to make sure Josephine gets off with as good reputation as possible- hopefully, the blonde was doing the same for her. 

Trying to get through the constant chatter got worse when the former prince excused herself from the lunch, saying she had some important business to take care of, as did the king regnant apparently- or more probably, neither of them wanted to be around her. 

The queen had to accept an invitation to spend her lunch with the courtiers then. 

The meal was nothing extraordinary- a roasted chicken with vegetable garnish- but delicious nevertheless. Much so, that Beatrice regretted leaving small leftovers.- it was usual, if not considered polite for a meal with company, but still wasteful. 

After the lunch the company moved to the music room, listening to the newest compositions of eachother and continuing to chatter. The queen saw that some ladies, who weren't participating in the conversation or playing an instrument, started embroidering, so she sent a servant for her own frame and threads- a clear plan in her mind.   
This was an ideal opportunity to start working on her flower. 

Hopefully, nobody would disturb her. 

She had to be careful with the way she transferred it to the fabric, because most often, the ladies drew their templates straight on the material they chose, leaving no use for extra paper.   
But Beatrice was certain it was something she was not able to do with an acceptable result, so her only option was to be as inconspicuous as possible- since if someone spotted her template, they would also notice her grammar notes, and that was something the new quen couldn't afford. 

The servant unfortunately brought a rather small piece of fabric. So it wouldn't serve any better purpose than a handkerchief, yet the new queen couldn't force herself to ask the servant to bring another piece, not in front of the other people in the room constantly trailing about and observing. 

So she took it, noticing how smooth the surface of it was, and put the paper under, so the flower was positioned right in the corner. Then it took just a few lines with tailor chalk and she could hide the paper again. 

Her dresses were never very practical, allowing only a little movement and not having any place for something such as pockets, but that was something that would change as well.   
In this kingdom, dresses had to be warm and seemingly not as tight, but most importantly, the skirt of it had certain volume, the tailor said the cage-like structures- like the one she had on her wedding dress- were commonly used, which meant that a pocket could be hidden in it if so desired. But until the first three dresses she ordered for herself were made, she would have to make do with hiding the notes in the wide hem on the verso of her sleeve. 

The resulting flower was a little too small for the space it was given, therefor there would have to be three of them for one corner in order for it to look nice, but the template for the other two could be done another time, preferably in private. 

Beatrice looked through the various threads available to her, choosing a lighter shade of blue for the petals and a light, not too striking shade of yellow for the center, thinking they would go well together and of course resemble the little drawings in her room. 

Upon making the first line of stitches she noticed from the corner of her eye a figure approaching her. 

“Your majesty.” The queen looked up at that. 

In front of her stood a young woman, about her age probably, maybe a bit older. She was not very tall, that was apparent right away. Small, with blue eyes and light brown hair, Beatrice was sure she saw her before.

Her blue dress had sleeves to the length of her elbows, making her obligated to wear white gloves. It most likely didn't provide much warmth, judging by the Dark bolero she wore over it, but it still was very pretty. 

“Yes?” Responded the young monarch, well hiding the fact that she was a bit annoyed from the constant disturbing and nosy attempts of the women who tried to get to her liking. 

“I know I should have introduced myself sooner, and I apologize for that your majesty, but I didn't want to be a nuissance, since all of the other courtiers tried to get into your majesty´s favor already.” The woman was very articulated, her voice calm, almost monotone, but that could've been just because of the situation. The woman continued.

“My name is Sophia, and I am the head of the royal court. It is my responsibility to assure every event your majesty attends while with the court is absolutely flawless.” She was important then. And it would be wise to be on her good side. 

“It is pleasure to meet you Lady Sophia.” Was the only answer she could think of. Of course accompanied with a polite smile. 

The lady nodded, bringing her hands in front of her, as she curtsied. 

Beatrice knew she had to pay more attention to the woman, as well as spend more time with her. Because if she would be fortunate enough to gain her loyalty, she would then have an ally that would keep her eye on other courtiers for her, at least partially. 

“I would be glad for your company.” She added. Perhaps this way she would be able to get the woman to talk more. 

The lady nodded again, and sat down on a smaller chair next to the monarch, motioning towards a servant to bring her an embroidery frame as well. 

Her silent presence was rather comfortable for the young queen, since no other aristocrat came crawling near and try to get the queen´s attention with their insincere flattery or inquisitive questions.  
Beatrice could just sit where she was, and from time to time check what were the others doing. 

She did notice her companion was making a butterfly on the fabric, but what was more, she took out a piece of paper first, using it to trace the template, just like Beatrice did not so long ago.

The young royal panicked for a while. Did the lady see what she did and this was her way of showing it? Or was she just overthinking things? 

Sophia noticed that the queen was looking at her and quickly hid her drawing again. 

“Your majesty must understand, I don´t want to ruin such a fine piece of fabric, so I always draw my pattern on paper first, to know how will it look.” Her embarrassment was evident, even though the aristocrat did try to hide it.  
Beatrice looked away from the young woman again. Not giving away any hint about what she thought. 

She was glad of course, glad that she was not alone in doing this, but still, she had to be careful with her answer, if the young aristocrat pretended the act. 

“I do not judge you. If you are doing something, you must have a reason for it.” Behind her words was of course, the truth about her actions as well. She did the same thing because she had a reason for it, and if the aristocrat wanted to point out that she saw the queens actions, she will respond to it.

But the lady did not, she simply bowed her head and continued with her work. 

Beatrice had another moment for herself, simply enjoying the foreign music, until the young lady sitting next to her spoke again. 

“I must say, I knew your majesty can be recognized from the other aristocracy right away, but nobody mentioned the accent, which is rather enchanting. But I am sure your majesty is already aware of that.” An accent? That was new. And was honestly surprising that nobody had pointed that out before. 

Thinking about the new information and the fact that everybody in the royal court deemed her as standing out of the crowd Beatrice responded with a simple “Thank you for the compliment, I am indeed aware of that.” but still was not sure if that was what she was supposed to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire finally came into the scene! This chapter was fun to write, even though it might come off as a little boring...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it and see you tommorrow!


	14. Pebble

The week dragged by painfully, as did the next one. Every morning the queen woke up, and before Bria came to help her get dressed, she read as much as she could, the determination in getting to know her kingdom not faltering, even though she didn't see the blonde since her mother´s depart back to Aequor.

Valeria was now back in her castle, not bothering to communicate with the world around her, since she was not the monarch anymore. The only information Beatrice got about her arrival was from the captain that led the escorting unit on the former queen´s journey. The brunette wrote back to him, ordering him and his men to stay with the old aristocrat in her castle, personally protect her in case of an attack, and inform the new queen if any complications in that area would arise- Whether it was a rebellion, a complaint of the aristocracy or a decline in the regnant´s health. - He quickly responded back, promising her his utter loyalty to her in every aspect.

That was really the only major order she made since her coronation, having spent most of her day with the ladies of the royal court.

The later evening hours however, she wanted to have for herself, and so she usually left the social lounges in the outer northern wing and moved to the library, or on the rare warmer days, to the gardens. There, she could play on her lute, or continue with her reading, safe from the cruel world, just for a little while.

Now she was doing so as well, sitting on a stone bench under a tree, immersed in the world the young man writing the book described.

By calendar, the winter was long gone, but the weather was still the same- cold and windy, the sky overcast by gray clouds like most days.

She was glad the tailor hurried with his work and made the dresses she requested in about two days time, promising to make the next three in the same amount, while his workers modified the queen´s current dresses into their fashion and of course, make them as warm as possible. - even the corsets were modified so they weren't as uncomfortable.

Beatrice sighted and put the book down, hiding her grammar notes in the pocket of her dress, together with the map of the castle. Despite the fact that she read every day, she was still no further than on the first fifty pages.

Of course, she was getting better at it, no longer having the need to carry the quire with her, only glancing at her -not so elaborate- notes for guidance every few sentences, but it still was hard to keep at it for a long period of time.

Her orientation around the castle got better too, she now knew most of the rooms now, even though she still looked at the map to make sure, she´s indeed walking in the right direction.

She even found the blonde´s office and wanted to go in and talk to the woman, but a guard standing by the door told her that the king wanted to be undisturbed in ´his´ work. And she couldn't do anything about that order. Not having the confidence to go there again.

The wind was soft and not so chilly today, allowing the brunette to enjoy it for once, tilting her head to let it run through her hair.

As she listened to the birds chirping, she all of a sudden spotted another, very high pitched sound. She listened if it would appear again, while trying to identify, what was it, and where was it coming from.

She almost gave up and concluded that it was just in her head, but the sound reached her ears again.

The queen was confused. It was real then.

Beatrice looked around, knowing that it´s source was relatively close. It sounded again, from the near corner.

There was just the wall of the old fortification, it´s lower part hidden by the leaves of the bushes along it. Could someone be hiding in there?

Unsure if it was the right thing to do, Beatrice stepped forwards and towards the bushes. Trying to be courageous, just like the character in her book was when discovering new things on his journey.

As she neared said plants the thought of the possibility of her getting kidnapped crossed her mind, but she tried to suppress it as much as she could. No human was able to make that sound, and creatures like pixies or dragons didn't exist.

The sound came from not far away, helping the young royal overcome her fear and kneel down in front of the wall of leaves and branches guarding the source of her interest.

Taking a moment to gather her courage, Beatrice was sure she didn't want to go back on her decision. Slowly, she spread the surrounding leaves apart, and spotted the thing that disturbed her.

It was small, furry, and rather dirty bundle, that didn't know what to do with it´s four legs and tail.

It wasn't a mouse nor a rat, because those had tails with no fur…. And it was too small for any other creature the queen ever saw….but again, she didn't get the opportunity to see many animals. Especially not this small, and this close.

The new queen speculated if it would be safe to touch it- for it didn't look very threatening- and finally concluded that it probably couldn't be very fast when it came to turning around and biting, since it wasn't even able to lift it´s limbs properly.

Her finger was shaking a little, all of her muscles ready to retreat immediately, but her curiosity was much stronger, not allowing her to back off and leave without an answer of what it was.

When her skin made contact with the fur, she immediately shot back, now pressing her hands close to her chest, as she observed if the creature reacted aggressively.

But it didn't, it turned it´s head a little, it´s front paws wiggling in her direction as if it tried to get towards the thing that touched it.

Only then the queen noticed that it´s eyes were closed, and an information she got out her governess during one of her lectures popped to her mind- Many animals had this when very young, but that was because their mothers guarded them under all circumstances. 

Where was it´s mother then? 

Looking through the dense vegetation, she hoped to see it´s parents waiting for her to leave, so they could come to their baby. But nothing else was there. 

The small thing made the high pitched sound again, probably to let anybody know, that they needed something- whether it was food, or company.

Beatrice reached for the mammal again, liking the way the fur felt on he skin, even though it got her dirty. All that mattered to her, was that she was touching an animal. A real live animal! The small thing leaned into her touch, evidently liking the warmth it provided, making the young monarch smile widely and giggle- something she hadn't done in a long time. 

Knowing that the baby wouldn't hurt her, she picked it up and held it in her palms, her thumbs petting along it´s muddy fur, as she watched it attempt to move it´s head to get pet there as well. 

It´s head was round, it´s ears small and pointy, folded back. It´s nose was Pink, with short whiskers under it. A mouse wouldn't look like that… 

It couldn't be a ferret or marten either, those had long, slim bodies and this, this had a stout bottom.

The little thing made the noise again, showing off it´s mouth, which surprisingly enough, had no teeth. There was no way for it to harm her then.

The queen finally gave in to the small one´s request, her smile wider.

To her surprise, it started making noises in it´s chest, leaning further into the pleasant touch. It took Beatrice a while to figure out, what was it doing. But then the realization hit her.

It was purring!

Her heart made a double beat. Not only was she petting an animal for the first time, it was a kitten!

She once again looked around, trying to find the mother, but it was nowhere to be found.

It meowed again, apparently demanding something. What could a baby kitten need?

Well, human babies cried from a very basic reasons, most often wanting food… Was that what it wanted? food? But the mother was not here to feed it. And without food, it would die. - and that was something the queen would never forgive herself.

And given the fact that many aristocrats or even monarchs have kept cats as pets in the past, she theoretically could take it with her, and try and take care of it, even if for a little while, just to make sure it survives.

Besides, she didn't see the king didn't appear in their chambers since the coronation, most likely not planning to go there very often, so she wouldn't notice.

Upon thinking this, Beatrice got up, taking the book she left on the bench and hiding the small kitten behind it as she proceeded towards the castle, and to her room.

She was determined to help the baby animal, however foolish the idea sounded.

\---

The royal chambers were thankfully not far away, yet the queen hurried to her safe space, even faster so, when the small thing stopped moving in her hands, making the young monarch fear she hurt it.

On her way she ordered a passing by servant to send Brianna to her chambers with a cup of warm milk and to tell her to put some water to heat up.

The servant was in shock from being addressed by the young monarch so suddenly, and was most likely confused by the strange request, but quickly uttered a ´of course your majesty´ and rushed to convey the order.

Once the door to the lounge in front of her chamber was safely closed behind her, Beatrice practically threw the book away to the sofa and hurried up to the tiled stove, convinced that the best thing she could do, was to keep the little one warm until Bria brings the needed things. Then she would feed it and finally, wash it.

The kitten was not moving at all by this time, something that made the young royal very nervous. Did she do the wrong thing? Oh no, she didn't want it to die because of her!

The regular falling and lifting of it´s chest provided the single comfort for the young queen- as long as it continued to do so, the kitten was alive.

She put the small thing down next to the tiled structure, making sure the warmth reached it, and rushed to the cabinets on the other side of the room in search for a blanket.

When the little one felt the hard material under itself, it started squirming again a loud meow filling the room.

Beatrice whipped her head around, glad to see the it alive and seemingly awake.

“I´m still here, don't worry!” She quickly called, and continued opening every cabinet, chest and drawer she laid eyes upon. The kitten however, continued calling, managing to crawl about an inch forward.

Beatrice at last found what she was looking for and hurried back, picking the kitten up and placing it on the dark blanket, completely ignoring the dirt the kitten got on it. What was more important to her, was that it was warm, and relatively safe.

Her heart tugged towards the little thing, as it stopped making the high pitched noises only when she reached to pet it again, forcing another wave of purrs out of it.

The sudden knock on the door startled her, but she immediately called to let anyone behind it in, hiding the kitten behind her in case it was not Bria who was knocking.

To her relief it was.

“You requested my presence your majesty?” Her voice was hushed, unsure, but that didn't matter now, what mattered, was to feed the kitten, before it decides to fall asleep again- or worse.

Beatrice moved out of the way, in order for the servant to see, what was the reason she called her in.

“Do you have the milk?” The small servant´s eyes went wide. She nodded and hesitantly knelt down next to the queen, keeping some distance.

Beatrice took the blanket with the kitten and placed them on her lap, taking the cup in her hand. But when it actually came to doing what she intended, the young royal realized she had no idea of how to do something like this.

“Do you know how does one feed a kitten?” She looked Bria in the eyes. It was so easy to just think about feeding it, but it was another thing to actually do it.

Bria frowned and slowly shook her head.

“I don´t know your majesty.”

That was a problem.

If they didn't make the small thing eat, then it was only a matter of hours before it would pass away, and that was something Beatrice will _not_ let happen. There must be a way to get the white substance into it´s mouth- assuming it didn't know how to eat from a bowl, since it probably wasn't able to see a thing.

Thinking about the various possibilities of feeding it, the queen ran her fingers along the fragile form in her lap, until finally resigning on a conclusion, that making an attempt of what she thought, would be better than just sitting here, and turned to the servant again.

“Do you remember if you saw handkerchiefs when we were unpacking the things brought here from Aequor?” The servant paused, her index finger placed against her lips as she thought, then she said something along the lines of ´I think so your majesty.´ as she got up, and went towards the cabinet where Beatrice found the blanket, pulling out a small white square of fabric.

“Will this one do?” The young monarch nodded and reached for said object.

“Thank you Bria, now could you go for the water please? I´d like to give the kitten a bath.”

“Of course your majesty.” Bria turned to the door, but before she could open it, the queen remembered another thing she would need in order to give the kitten a bath.

“And a towel! That´s something I forgot before!” She hurriedly added, before the small servant could disappear behind the door. Bria stopped mid-step when hearing the queen speak again.

“Yes your majesty.” She bowed her head slightly, before silently leaving the room- not even the door making a noise as she closed it.

It would take the young girl some time to get from the inner eastern wing to the outer western wing, and so Beatrice had plenty of time to get the small thing eating.

Slowly she put the cup down beside her and dipped the corner of the handkerchief in the warm substance, carefully carrying it to the kitten in her lap.

It really must've been blind, because the kitten was more interested in the sudden pause in petting, rather than the potential food in front of it´s face.

The queen tried to lift up it´s head, not wanting to force the kitten to open it´s mouth yet.

But luckily, it wanted to let the monarch know that it didn't like the sudden change, and just as it opened it´s mouth, the queen managed to move the corner of the handkerchief onto it´s tongue, and from there, the kitten knew what it was supposed to do.

The little thing didn't let go of the handkerchief even after there was seemingly no milk left, holding onto it for it´s life.

Beatrice didn't want to force the fabric out of it´s mouth in fear of hurting it, but after Bria slipped back into the room,- breathing heavily from how she ran- she knew that the kitten was taking too long.

Gently, the young monarch tried to move the piece of fabric just a little bit, trying her best not to hurt the small mammal in her lap, while the young servant knelt back to where she originally was, and started pouring the water into a small tub.

“Thank you Bria, you didn't have to run because of this.” Beatrice tried using both of her hands to get the piece of fabric from the kitten´s mouth, who held on with a very unexpected strength. Perhaps it was just worried it wouldn't get a chance in eating for some time again.

Bria shook her head to signalize that she indeed didn't have to, but wanted to, and smiled.

The queen however didn't get to see that, because she was carefully operating with the fragile baby animal in her hands, getting the intended object out of it´s mouth at last, only to dip it in the milk and try and get it into the kitten´s mouth again.

“See? You got more food when you let go. Now was it that hard you little pebble?” Bria looked up at that remark, confusion on her face. The young monarch noticed that and turned her head towards the servant, who immediately looked back down.

“Did I say something wrong?” Beatrice decided to voice her thought out loud, perhaps she wasn't talking the way a queen should.

“Of course not your majesty! I wouldn't dare to refer to anything like that! I know where my place is!” The young girl quickly blurred out, looking nervous, her tone jittery.

Beatrice realized that she never used that word before- simply because she didn't know the usage of it.- But since she started reading the book she was given, she encountered with many new words and phrases, just as when she was in court. And some of them must've stuck in her mind.

“It´s alright. I do know the word from a book. From what I understood it was used for somebody, who acted silly or not very clever...” She responded slowly, her voice calm and even-tempered, her mind still deep in thought about the way she spoke.

“Thank you your majesty. I originally thought that it was what your majesty chose to name it.” Bria looked down again, dipping two fingers into the water to test if it wasn't too hot, while the queen managed to pull the handkerchief out of the kitten´s mouth again.

-Giving the small animal a name was something that didn't even cross the queen´s mind until now, but that had it´s time. What was more important, was to let the kitten eat as much as it could.

If Beatrice was counting correctly, it took sixth successful attempts on getting the milk into it´s stomach, before it started refusing it.

The kitten was very small, so the dose it got could've been enough. For now. But still, it would be better to keep the milk close, just in case.

The queen moved closer to the small tub, dipping her own two fingers into it to know the temperature, and then proceeding to get the baby animal into it, holding it with one hand under it´s stomach and being extra careful, so the kitten´s head wasn't submerged- especially it´s nose and ears-.

It started meowing and squeaking in protest, not at all enjoying what was most likely the first time feeling the water on it´s skin.

Bria quickly handed over a soap, receiving a quick smile from the queen, as she started to gently get all the dirt and mud from the kitten´s fur- soap was another thing Beatrice forgot and she was glad for the servant´s help.

It was hard, much harder that the young monarch expected, and the kitten didn't intend to make it much easier for them, squirming in the queen´s hand and desperately trying to get away from the water.

But it all did it´s job. The water became quickly dark from the grime and dirt, and the kitten´s body started to show the real color of it´s fur. Gray.

When the kitten was finally clean, Beatrice took the towel Bria handed her, and dried the little thing as much as she could, leaving it wrapped in for a bit, before the servant brought another blanket for the queen to use.

She thanked the young girl for everything, and asked her to take all the things they used away, and moved to sit next to the tiled stove when the young girl disappeared behind the door, her side leaning against it, as the small thing settled to go back to sleep.

With the fur clean, it was much softer and the queen´s heart felt so light in her chest when it started purring.

That was when she remembered that it will need a name.

But, no matter how much and how long she thought about some royal, and elegant way to call it, she couldn't keep her mind away from the first one that popped into her head.

Pebble.

That wasn't very royal sounding, but it somehow fitted- and she kinda liked it.

Pebble it was then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For me, this is the best chapter I made yet, and plot wise definitely my favorite so far.  
> blue now has one thing that made her a little bit more brave and will be a very improtant thing for her
> 
> I am so happy I was able to finally get to this chapter, since it was one of the original few that helped the fic come to an existence in the first place. So I hope it was good to read and you liked it. 
> 
> See you tommorow!
> 
> P.S. Pebble´s breed is russian blue, and is now approximately 2 days old :)


	15. Secrets

The next week was very difficult, mostly because of caring for the little kitten. Pebble spent most of the day asleep, yes, but demanded it´s dose of milk approximately every two hours- even at night- which made Beatrice´s time at the royal court harder and harder.

During the first two days she tried her best to come up with good excuses to leave when the feeding time came, and even declined a few invitations from the court members to be with the little thing as much as she could, making sure that it was doing well.

But her behavior raised questions. Some dared to even go as far as to ask if she was feeling well and assumed, that she was having an early pregnancy sickness.

She denied that of course, telling everyone she had her reasons for what she was doing, but it couldn't stop the quickly spreading rumors, and that was the reason why she had to ask Bria to keep an eye on it, and to feed it during the forenoon.

It saddened her, thinking about if the little thing was alright, while trying to avoid choosing the right man to create the heir with.

She of course encountered men, mostly during the many evening banquettes, listening to their flattery, and appropriately refusing their offers on various ´favors´.

It was disgusting. Apparently she was just a prize for them, because spending time with her meant prestige and respect from everyone of lower status, nothing more.

–

Pebble slept in her lap, cocooned in a blanket, it´s breaths even and steady as the young monarch listened to the last echoes of bells, telling her that it was seven o´clock.

Beatrice sighted and put her book down, making her way towards the tiled stove in her room and placing the sleeping bundle next to it, so the heat could warm up the whole blanket and keep the kitten snug and comfy.

She was only a few pages away from finishing the whole thing,- thanks to reading every time she was with Pebble- but she no longer had the mood nor the energy to keep at it, and she had enough of embroidering and playing lute, because those were the things she was doing every day.

The queen went over to the lounge before her room, blankly making her way across it and to the door on the opposite side. -It was late in the afternoon, so the blonde could be back from her duties.

She halted before knocking, her hand in the air, centimeters in front of the door.

Would the former prince listen to her?

She held her breath as her knuckle made contact with the wood.

There was no answer.

She waited a little, hoping to hear the stern voice. But with no result.

So knocked once more, hoping the tall monarch just overheard her, but again, there was no response.

The queen swallowed and took the golden handle. She had to try.

“Josephine?” the door didn't budge- locked.

The monarch made a note to get a lock on her own door as well, and stepped away, blankly going around the room.

The weather was not nice at all. Fog obstructed the view into the gardens, and when the queen opened the door tho the balcony, she immediately shut them again when the cold air got to her skin. There was no going out today then.

At last, her eyes fell to the small quire she left on the desk, still waiting to be returned to the library.

With a sigh, Beatrice took it in her hand. She could go there… the journey could provide a useful distraction, perhaps she could even take a look at other books. Plus, the blonde´s office was on the way, she could as well check if the king was there and if she was lucky, talk with her.

Besides, Pebble wouldn't need to feed for about an hour and a half- she would rather be back in an hour, just to make sure it was alright- but that was still plenty of time to try to get her mind off of things.

\---

The halls of the royal wing were silent as the queen walked though them, meeting no servant or guard. During the later afternoon hours the castle got far more scary, it´s statues and gargoyles outside, the shadows that the more narrow halls held, and the many small doors for servants, that Beatrice still had mess in- But the fog certainly played it´s part too.

The door to the office could be seen from relatively far. Unfortunately, there were no guards in front of them either. - Meaning that the blonde was no longer working.

Yet, the queen tried to take the handle handle and pull- with no result of course.

Disappointed but not surprised, she turned in the direction of the library, not really expecting to encounter the tall royal there. And as she entered said room, and stepped in, the familiar smell of paper and ink hit her nose.

The library was a relatively safe place to be, because there were almost no people there most of the time.- except for a few servants, dusting the many books off so no dirt or dust would damage the writing on the pages, but that was rare.

Lady Sophia mentioned between the conversations that books here were no longer written by hand, but a special machine called letterpress, increasing the number of books written while reducing the cost- Beatrice of course pretended that it was a matter of course and she knew everything about it.

But in reality, it was a thing entirely new to the queen, and she was disappointed that they had no such thing when she was in Aequor, because she could've read much more, and more importantly, know much more.

Lady Sophia proved to be a worthy ally, giving the queen information about the current happenings between the aristocrats and the rumors that were going around regarding the royal family. She also had the ability- or personality trait- to change the subject between the present aristocrats to a more interesting topic, as if she predicted that the queen would find it boring.

In return The young queen paid attention to her, noticing the jealousy it caused in the other courtiers- exactly what the lady wanted.

But she had to be careful, Sophia could just want to get close to find about some material to use and sabotage her, or wanted to manipulate her decisions.

She was balancing on thin ice and hoped she made the right step towards the solid ground.

As she walked through the many isles and towards the right bookshelf, Beatrice remembered the way the courtiers spoke about the letterpress….

´That machine will be the downfall of our tradition of calligraphy.´

´it is not possible that in the past people gave half of their fortune just for a book. That must surely be a lie.´ ….

She sat through all of the debate, carefully listening to how even the older members had no idea of how it was, not having a machine like that, and had to be silent the whole time, hoping nobody would find out about the reality of the other kingdom.

Here and there, she exchanged knowing glances with Agnes, hoping they could talk about the matter later.

\- Aequor had to receive the technological support it needed, or it will fall behind and be a target for enemies, or even one of the raids of the barbarians.

When the quire was returned precisely to where it was before, Beatrice turned to leave at first. But when her eyes glimpsed at the bookshelf where the blonde took the book she was reading now. She couldn't help herself and went towards it, looking at the other books there were.

There were hardly ten pages for her to read left so she could begin to search for a new book now.

When she thought about the whole leading a kingdom too topic, she realized that not only would she have to know the history and geography of the kingdoms, but their laws as well. - And where would it be better to start the search for a lawbook, than in a library?

Slightly leaning forward, she found her hand resting against the stone fireplace as a support, as she looked at title after title.

The queen could feel how one part of the stone she held onto was not even, not stable at withstanding the pressure. She paid little attention to it, and continued searching, until she shifted her hold and heard a loud click from behind the shelves as the stone gave in.

In a second, her balance was gone and the queen collapsed, hitting her temple on the cold stone.

She took a moment to collect herself from the ground, now resting on her knees and looked up, confused.

Her head hurt as it partially hit the stony fireplace, but her face was spared thanks to the shelf in front of her, which was now at a different angle.

She pressed her palm against the hurting spot, hoping there would be no bruise after that.

Thankfully, the pain was slowly fading- it wasn't anything serious then- and the queen could get up.

Her attention was now on the bookshelf, which now revealed what looked like a passage. But it was too dark for the young queen to see.

Beatrice turned around, looking for the desk that was in the room. Because if this was supposed to be a study, it was to be expected that someone would stay here longer than anticipated, and therefore, there had to be a flint and steel somewhere.

And there was, right on top of the first drawer.

The brunette then grabbed the first candle she saw, and put it on the desk, moving her hair, so it wouldn't get in the way.

-And about a dozen attempts later, the wick finally ignited and the queen could proceed forward and towards the unknown area.

As she stepped at the border of the darkness, a chill ran down her spine. Her mind told her, that it could be dangerous, but at the same time, a faint voice at the back of her head reminded her about what happened the last time she went and explored.

The time she found Pebble.

Because is she hadn't found the courage to go after the noise, she would have never discovered the small bundle, that now gave her so much joy now. Who knows what she would find there?

But this was different. She wasn't about to go towards a bush in a garden. No, she was considering going to a secret tunnel leading somewhere unknown. It could lead to sewers, or even the dungeons. Somewhere where was little chance, that a guard would hear her.

And yet, even though it felt crazy, the young queen made a step forward. And then another. And then another.

She walked forward, not really knowing what she was doing, with no weapon at all, only because it felt right to do so- and it even made her excited a little.

Luckily, the tunnel was not very long, leading to a new room, Room with no windows and full of dust. It was apparent that nobody was here in a long time.

There was a piano in the corner, with many sheets of paper stacked next to it. An armchair in the other one, and a large desk with a chair and many drawers in the middle of the wall opposite. Above the desk was a shelf with just one book lying in the thick layer of dust.

Otherwise, the room was was empty.

Beatrice approached the desk and couldn't help herself but sit down on the chair, taking the only book in her hands.

The cover was fragile, but thankfully, not damaged. Mice probably had no chance in getting there.

It still had a rusty lock attached to it, but with a little force, the queen had no problem ripping it off from the thin metal loops.

Why would a book have a lock on it? Whatever reason it was, it must've been important.

The brunette blew on the dusty cover, getting enough of the dust off in order to see if there was some writing on it.

But there was not.

The only ting that was now more visible, was that it was a dark purple color, with a golden crest on it. - A golden lily on a purpur background.

Weird. The same flower was a part of the official coat of arms of her new family, but it was only a small detail now, far away from the main symbol.

This book must be very, very old then, probably written by a high ranking aristocrat.

Beatrice finally opened the binding in her hands, ignoring the dust that was irritating her nose.

Right on the first page, a faint decorative writing could be seen….

_Tuesday- July the 15th_

_Today, it is precisely one hundred years from the beginning of the colonization and about two months since I married to this family._

_This very important anniversary was celebrated through all of our settlement, which finally resembles what my grandfather described as a city. Flags and crests were everywhere, all of our residents happy for the chance of living here. Even The Continent soldiers overseeing them looked proud and somewhat enthusiastic about the celebration._

_I, as a new queen, was persuading my husband to leave the dark fortification for a day, and go down to the settlement to enjoy this event. He however, didn't want to._

_My dear husband doesn't like leaving his chambers, that is well known, so I went in his place as a political figure, to show even the lowest of the lowest, that those in rule care about their everyday life._

_I enjoyed doing so. Watching the little people laugh freely, not bothered from the current dangers that lay beyond our borders. I even started accepting audiences, listening to their complaints and problems and giving them possible resolutions or advice._

_That was the one thing I cannot chase away from my mind. The feeling of being listened to and possibly admired from my people, something my husband is failing to do._

_Therefore, I have decided to ask my husband to assign me the duty of public hearings._

_Yes, I know, it is unprecedented. None of the leaders before me have never done that, let alone a woman. But I am determined to help my people, more so after the terrible losses we obtained due to the plague._

_The first thing my new husband made me do was to promise him and follow an old rule his family complies. That A King protects his Queen and vice versa. And he already saved my life. This is one of the things I can do, to help him get his name on the pages of history. _

_All because I am the Queen. The keeper of the royal secrets and the protector of my land._

… _._

Beatrice stared at the page wide eyed. This was a diary of a queen!

It was a written somewhat between the old colonist writing and the new world one, surprisingly legible for it´s age, and what was more, she now knew that there was a woman that didn't want to just stand in the shadows and watch what was happening- just like her.

The turned to the next page, wanting to read more about the mysterious monarch from the past, but she suddenly heard the faint noise of the bells from the church.- An hour had passed since she left the kitten alone.

She quickly looked for a place to hide the three hundred year old book, afraid that someone could notice her on her way out, and finally hid it in the wing of the piano. Then, she grabbed her candle from the table, and hurried back.

She had to check on Pebble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little insigt to the history of the kingdom, and a littlle moment of bravery and development for Beatrice :)
> 
> It was great writing this chapter and I hope you liked it.
> 
> See you tommorrow!


	16. Searching

_Sunday- July the 21th_

_Even though I was rejected at my request of making public hearings I can´t let it get to me, because now I have a new plan._

_I discovered some time ago, that if I ask my husband during one of our late night activities about the current proceedings regarding our small kingdom. And he tells me much more than he usually would._

_He told me that his next intentions go in the direction of expanding our territories. And to chase the barbaric beings that are endangering us as far to the west as possible. Then, and only then we will not have to worry about those savages attacking our capital._

_My husband fears of being attacked by them. That is the reason he relocated the small number of books we have further into the mountain._

_It is cold and dark there. So well hidden that not even the ghosts from the crypt could find it if they wanted to._

_I as well noticed that during those times I can make small suggestions to him, as he is too tired to keep up his guard. Like this, I have the opportunity of making small changes, changes that could make a difference in the final picture._

_I care about my husband, now even more as I experience the first changes to my body. I know I carry his child, and I am determined to use the potential of our land to get on top of the never ending competition of colonies for them._

_Especially now, when more and more colonies are made._

_\----_

Beatrice didn't get the chance to read the next entry until the following day after her lunch.

The time in the court was not as bad, because she got a chance of seeing a theater play. -She didn't leave the castle of course, the actors simply came to perform in the great hall.

The whole spectacle was rather pleasant, and the queen even wrote Josephine a note saying she wanted to invite her to the next one, hoping she could finally steal a moment for herself with the woman and tell her everything. - excluding the part about Pebble and the secret room.

The diary was a good source of data about the way things were, each entry being written only when an important event took place.

The young queen still didn't have the slightest idea of who the woman was. There was no mention of her name, nor the name of her husband, only the few records of her most important memories, all for the next queens to come. The rest of the book was empty.

One of the things the diary mentioned, was that she lived at a time when Collis was a newly made colony, - given the fact that the rocky kingdom was older than Aequor, most likely at a time when her homeland insisted out of just a few small settlements, if even that- and the fact that the royal family used to live in the mountain, behind the fortification.

As the years went by, the queen gave birth to a son, and he gave the order to build the first groundwork for the new outer buildings- buildings that her children, grandchildren and the generations after them transformed into where the brunette lived now.

The last entry was written during another wave of plague. The queen was old, and fortunately got the chance to meet her grandchildren. To her wish, the first bookshelf was placed in what used to be part of her personal chambers- to cover the secret passage.

Presumably, after the queen died, the royal family just kept adding more shelves, until the room was remade into a library.

But what stayed in the brunette´s mind was how the dead queen talked about her title.

_The keeper of all royal secrets._ -That was true, the queens often protected the secrets many kings had to keep in order to maintain their position, but she bet that none of them held one as serious as she did… if the gender swap wasn't a repeated practice….

Then the dead woman also called herself _´the protector of her land´_ , and what was fascinating about that was that she found a way to move the strings from behind the scenes, keeping the same promise as Beatrice, while whispering to her husband what could he do next during the long nights creating an heir.

However, that was an option the new queen would never have, simply because she was not able to do that sort of thing with the woman she married. - not that she had any desire to do so. If it was even possible.

\---

Right after leaving the court and checking on Pebble that day, Beatrice went to the library again to look for any book that would look the same age as the diary.

Yet, no matter how hard she looked and how many books she opened, she ended up closing them right away. - The oldest books and quires were still written on the letterpress and not even the lawbook was to be found.

Then she stumbled upon a chronicle, written roughly about the time Raphael Carron wrote his travels, and it did mention the royal family tree, but only briefly.

It said that the king who ordered to build the outer buildings was the most admired monarch who reigned since the arrival of the first Continent commanders.

Apparently he made many reformations, every single one of his decrees having a reason and greatly moving the whole kingdom forward.

He was the opposite of his father, who was very conservative, and stayed withing the walls of the stone fortification for the majority of his life. The one thing the book said about his ancestor´s rule, was that he managed to chase the barbarians further north, allowing for a better position and defense during an attack, because he had made stations for his soldiers through all of the northern mountains. - But that was something Beatrice already knew thanks to one of the dead queen´s entries.

Still, there was not a single word about the woman she searched for.

The task of searching for the name proved to be harder than anticipated, but it gave the young queen something to occupy herself with, since there was no chance of her getting to the blonde, who was nowhere to be found.

One day, she left the court earlier and brought Pebble to the library with her. The little thing probably didn't even notice the change of environment, being asleep cuddled in it´s blanket on the queen´s lap and only demanding food from time to time.

The young monarch noticed that it grew and changed a bit through the week she had it, now being able to lift it´s head a bit more, it´s ears unfolded and starting to hear sounds of the world around it.

Just as the sun was setting, and the brunette started considering to go back to her chambers, when she finally found another page in a history book about the age the queen could've lived in.

It mostly mentioned the technological side of the century, going about how the current king had great interest in technology and alchemy, allowing for experiments to be done in the then not much used fortification, accidentally allowing for the invention of whiskey.

The queen chuckled at that. -no wonder he was celebrated by his people- That was certainly the son of the queen, none of his successors have done much regarding the technology until the king who supported the inventor of the letterpress.

Then the text continued on the other page. -

His interest in such branches started in his early childhood and was supported by his mother _Claire of_ _Revenré._

Claire… that must be the queen she was looking for!

The brunette sharply closedthe book, startling the little mammal in her lap. It stirred, lifting it´s head and squeezed one of it´s eyes half open for the first time, revealing a baby blue color.

The young queen felt her heart melt at the sight, lifting the small thing to her chest, a strong emotion filling her whole body.

She loved the little thing so much.

Pebble purred in response, as if in understanding, receiving a kiss between it´s ears immediately.

The bells announced the time of half past eight, telling Beatrice it was time to go back to her room. Perhaps the king would be there by now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does the chapter feel unnecessary? For me definitely not.  
> Beatrice needs practice in her reading and one book wouldn´t be enough. 
> 
> And of course, it will have impact on tommorow´s chapter :)


	17. Fortification

Beatrice couldn't get her mind away from the diary, and it kept torturing her through the whole night and forenoon- the brief mention of the fortification in particular.

Apparently, here was a crypt, and another secret room, perhaps a few rooms that were used for experiments in the past.

What else was there?

It must have a greater purpose than housing all of the guards of the castle and having a few empty rooms of the former kings and queens in case a shelter was needed…

What if there was some meeting room Josephine had to go to every day? _A_ _reason why the brunette didn't encounter her anywhere._

The fortification was one of the last parts of the castle she hadn't explored yet, so it would make sense…

To fall asleep that night, the young queen had to promise herself, that she would go to the fortification the next day and nothing could change her mind.

\----

As she stood in front of the enormous door, the though of going back was screaming at her. A sudden nervousness forcing her to re-think her decision, but the temptation from exploring the unknown place- with the possible price of finding the blonde- was much stronger.

The fortification was mysterious, and a little scary, but it was far away from dangerous. After all, it was filled with soldiers from the bottom to the top.

The young royal took a deep breath and pushed the heavy door with all of the strength she had. But the door didn't budge.

Either she was too weak to open it, or the door had to be opened from the inside. - most likely both.

She glanced at her map again, controlling if there was a door for servants to enter. But most servants were probably forbidden from entering the mountain, because Bria didn't draw anything behind the door the blue eyed woman was standing in front of.

The queen quickly hid the paper again, thinking of searching for the herald to open the door for her, when all of a sudden the door started opening- luck was on her side.

A unit of soldiers that came out to train in the western yard halted at once, shocked by the presence of their queen, and immediately saluted her.

Beatrice just nodded, trying to look unfazed by the surprising encounter, and told them to go complete their orders. The soldiers obeyed and quickly left the scene.

Before the door could close again, the queen looked over her shoulder in case anyone was watching her and quickly slipped past the stone obstacle that then shut closely behind her.

At last inside, the young queen allowed herself a heavy exhale before noticing that there was a large wheel with chains going around it- her ticket back outside.

It was visible that the system was well kept, the chains looking like they were brand new. Surely if someone tried to invade the mountain by force, if would make the task much harder.

As she walked through the long stone hall, Beatrice saw many more stone doors, realizing they were more like gates, since this used to be the main entrance to the royal residence.

And oh did it all make an impression.

Even though it was just all just a place for the military, it was treated as no such thing.

There were ornaments carved into the walls, made specifically co they could hold a light source. Pillars holding the high ceiling connected with arches, all to spread the pressure evenly, so repairs wouldn't have to be done as often as they otherwise would have to be.

All of it was kept clean perfectly by, what the queen assumed, were the lowest ranking soldiers or those who didn't complete their order as was desired, but that was a conclusion made by looking at just two young men cleaning one of the areas, she could be wrong of course.

When the young royal arrived into what used to be the great hall shortly after, her wonder was even greater.

More than two dozens of enormous pillars stood in lines through the area, each decorated with the coat of arms. On top of each one, almost at the ceiling, was a symbol of the crown.

Three grand staircases led whoever had access to places above- to all those various halls, rooms, or recesses, that the queen had no idea existed.

Sure, she knew the place would be big, since it was inhabited by the royal family in the past, but this… This must've been bigger, than what was outside!

It was probably time for guards to change their positions, because there were many of them going around, exchanging a few sentences with eachother, before taking their place and watching their comrades marching on to their next station.

Beatrice walked straight ahead, not sparing a glance to those, who she felt staring at her, but nodding with a small smile, when she saw someone get out of her way and bow to her.

It was uncomfortable, knowing that she was surrounded by men who observed her every move- and most likely certain parts of her body- They definitely knew much more about the place and people living here.

But she had to continue forward, pretending that she was there for a purpose. She was a queen and had every right to be there after all.

Theoretically, she has indeed gone there for a purpose- to try and find Josephine- and nobody could really question her, except the one she was looking for, so, there was no need to be excessively nervous.

Upon approaching the middle staircase, she noticed two more passages going down and not many soldiers using them, only commanders. So that was where she decided to go.

Hoping she would get somewhere useful, Beatrice descended down the stairs, getting into what looked like a crossroad. Most of the men here seemed to discuss their new orders, before going to their designated area deeper in the mountain.

She could've asked any of them where their king was. But she couldn't force herself to do so. It was unheard of for a queen to ask for a direction from simple soldiers, and a word about such actions always travels fast.

The queen just chose the path where only the highest in command headed, and tried to make a map in her mind of where she was, to get successfully back to the main entrance when the time came.

In the maze of paths, the brunette kept choosing the ones, which were used by the highest ranking men, until the long corridors that she was led to were almost empty- except for a few guards on duty from here and there.

She passed them, not paying any attention to whatever their reaction was, and continued forward, listening as her footsteps echoed on the stone floor.

She lost track of what time could it be some time ago, glad she asked Bria to be with Pebble until she returns.

And as she got further and further down, the less guards she encountered, until there were almost none guarding rooms around.

The torches were also less and less frequent and the walls around more and more rough -looking more like she was going through a tunnel leading to a cave, than what used to be the royal palace.

Deciding that it would be better to take a source of light with her, the queen reached for one of the torches on the wall.- It wasn't really dark there, but there were many shadows all around, and the burning object could give the queen a great source of comfort.

As if reading her mind a hand grabbed her shoulder from behind, spinning her around in one swift motion.

Beatrice couldn't stop herself from crying out, shocked that someone actually dared to do that at a place like this.

She Immediately grabbed the muscled hand by the wrist and digging her nails into the skin in attempt to cause pain and make her attacker let go.

However, the figure simply grabbed her hands and held it up above her head.

Only then, did the queen look the attacker in the face, fear and Adrenalin raging through her body.

Black eyes stared back at her, the light from the near torch reflecting in them. His scar being the feature that made her recognize him.

She couldn't allow herself to come off as weak now, or he will use it against her immediately.

“What do you think you are doing?!” The queen growled at him, keeping her tone low and composed. Her eyes staring into his, a clear warning in them. - She had to hope that she used the right strategy, and it wouldn't make him more violent.

But even if it did, she was a queen and had the right to punish him later….

“I apologize your majesty, I must've mistaken you with somebody else.” The former king let go of her. His eyes however, told her that he wouldn't have let go, if she still had her former status. -She was lucky she was above him now, otherwise, who knew what he would've done.

“And that being?” It was terrifying to think of what he intended for whoever he'd mistaken her with.

“One of our guests that still haven't left since the coronation. Your majesty must understand, this is a restricted area and it would have great consequences if somebody from outside got some information that was not intended for them.” The meaning behind his words was clear.- She was not allowed to be here.

But if she was not allowed in the fortification, why didn't the king tell her not to go there? She would've of course respected that.

“Yes, it would have.” It took all of her willpower not to look away from those black eyes. They held power in them, the same kind Josephine inherited.

The king regnant nodded, still not taking his eyes away, and moved his hands behind his back.- Funny how his daughter did the same thing during the three conversations they had.

A short moment of silence passed between them, while both tried their best not to look away.

Until the queen found something to continue with.

“I must say, I am surprised that your highness is still in the palace. I was starting to worry that you left without saying goodbye.” If this wasn't a clear indication that she no longer wanted him around, then she didn't know what would be.

“Yes, I want to leave any day now. There were simply a few matters that needed my immediate attention.” The man glanced behind him as a pair of guards passed and Beatrice to her horror realized, that it was what he was waiting for.

The moment they were out of sight, the former king pushed the queen to the wall, keeping her in place with one hand, the other one ready if the woman decided to cry for help.

He was a head taller than Beatrice, and now, the height difference seemed even bigger as he towered above.

But the brunette still couldn't allow herself to show any kind of weakness. If she did, he would never respect her.

In order to keep her courage, she had to keep reminding herself that he needed her. He needed her to give him a grandson, because if he killed her now, he would have to risk marrying Josephine once again. At a greater risk of revealing the family secret.

“Take this as your first and only warning. If you try to repeat your mother´s actions, I will make sure that you beg for your death. Is that clear?” The pressure on her chest was painful, but the young royal held on like it didn't bother her at all. Simply looking him in the eyes, and waiting for him to finish.

He of course meant the fate that met Beatrice´s father, but the queen couldn't help but feel, like there was one more meaning that she didn't grasp.

What would she do?

She didn't really want go against the blonde, nor try to in anyway hurt her, because that would have great consequences even for herself. But she couldn't tell him that. She wanted him to keep his distance from her, and then keep an eye out for anything he would try to do after the heir was born and he no longer needed her.

The queen glanced towards the corridor to see if it was indeed empty and nobody listened to what was happening between the two royals, and then leaned her head forward a bit.

“If she doesn't give me a reason to.” It was a statement, her voice quieter than a whisper, yet cold. Noone was there except for them, and even if there was, they had no chance of hearing the sentence. Her eyes were pointing daggers at him, her own warning in them as she waited for his response.

The man let go and stepped back, Thinking about something. The black eyes never leaving the blue ones, telling her to be very careful with her actions.

Another pair of guards went back the corridor- perhaps it was the same two and she just didn't remember- and the two royals looked their way, monitoring if the guards noticed them

The atmosphere told her it was time to go back now, so she gestured towards the king to go with her.- She wanted to have him somewhere where he couldn't surprise her from behind again.

It was a shame she encountered him instead of the blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! My participation in bellow diamond week!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it. And hopefully see you soon!


	18. accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way Beatrice was brought up by Valeria has consenquences

The next week proved to be the same as the previous ones. Slow and tedious.

The queen´s days were more or less the same. Wake up, go to the dining room to have breakfast by herself, then go to the royal court to spend some time with the courtiers while embroidering, until the bells announced one in the afternoon and she could return to her chambers to read, play lute and take care of Pebble. - sometimes going to the gardens or to the library.

As the weight of the reality, that the blonde will most likely not come into their chambers, settled in, she started going to the office more frequently.- She didn't even have to talk with the guards in front of it. They recognized her from a long distance and usually just shook their heads to tell her they are not allowed to let her in.

It always made her day a bit worse, knowing that her schedule will remain dull for a bit longer.

She couldn't figure out where the blonde was when not in her office, only knowing that some of the courtiers encountered her here and there from time to time- but with no repeated pattern that she could take advantage of and noone to ask about it.

Because it was unprecedented for someone her status to ask such unheard question.

Usually, right after the king and queen got married, they spent most of the evenings together, often trying to ensure their bloodline would continue, or doing something they wanted to do, trying to get along as much as possible. - Or that was what the former princess was taught.

The one and only thing that proved to be a loved distraction from her gloomy thoughts was Pebble.

It kept her mood up and sleep level down during this time, always letting the queen know of it´s presence when the whole situation was crushing her the most- as if it knew she needed someone to be there for her.

It grew pretty fast. To the point, it now had to be held in both palms and was barely sustainable when it decided that it no longer wanted to be held and wanted to Explore. - It´s eyes showing baby blue color and ears fully unfolded- being able to see and hear at last. 

It was approximately two and a half weeks with the monarch, and now attempted to walk at every opportunity it had. 

Beatrice absolutely adored the way it wobbled it´s legs around with seemingly no order or aim- for it always made her smile- started testing how trainable it would be.

Every time it was time for feeding, she called it´s name, waiting patiently until it clumsily staggered to her. 

It has learned to let go of the handkerchief when there was no milk left in it, so the job was much easier- especially at night.

Luckily, the kitten didn't need feeding as often as before, being able to bear about 3 and a half hours before starting to demand the white substance again, sleeping significantly less than during the first week.

The queen also started teaching the small thing, that water was not something unpleasant and gave it a small splash every few days just in case if there was someday a need to give it a bath, it wouldn't protest at the action. 

When the lady in waiting found out about the small mammal occupying most of the queen´s time, she was shocked, not knowing what to do when the kitten tried to get into her Creel with yarns. 

Beatrice apologized for that and quickly took the little pebble into her arms, not able to sustain her smile at the adorable scene.

The day after that, Agnes came in again, this time, holding a brand new creel with a one niche lower and a wicker lid, justifying the action with ´If it has it´s own, then it won´t go into mine´.

And it didn't.

The queen was glad that the lady in waiting went to Collis with her. She kept an eye out for everything that could be a potential trouble, Quenched all of the rumors about the pregnancy, and gave the queen a much better position to be at, gaining bonus points in an instant. 

She proposed the idea of taking the little mammal to the royal court in the forenoon, because it could help the queen ease her relationship with all of the members and give her an opportunity to actually talk with them for a longer period of time- showing of her interest, knowledge and last but not least, her expressive abilities.

The queen reluctantly agreed, hoping the word won´t get to the king, or that nothing bad would happen, and promised to take the baby animal with her the next day- Bria would be glad to be spared the nuisance.

\----

The clouds were heavy that day, and the sun was nowhere near being visible, if it wasn't for the bells from the city below, the brunette wouldn't have any idea what time it was. 

She at on her bed, a book about the Collis animals in her hand, but paid no attention to it. 

Her main focus was on the little kitten on the floor, which managed to steal a small ball of yarn from the lady in waiting and now happily tried it´s luck with it´s first hunt. - a scene more than adorable to watch.

The travels of Raphael Carron still laid on the bedside table, finished and ready to be returned to the library. The grammar notes right next to it. -They were now almost never used. Much thanks to the practice the queen got with the parts of the various books she already read while investigating the context of the diary. So she would probably take them to the library too, and presumably hide them in the quire she borrowed back then.

Beatrice watched as Pebble lounged at the ball and then tried it´s best to run after it, while it rolled the apposite way. 

The kitten´s eyesight probably wasn't the best yet, because when the ball rolled further away, the kitten lost track of it, meowing loudly, as if calling it back.

“What´s wrong Pebble?” The queen´s smile could be heard in her words, when she reached down and pet the ground to show that it could come to her.

The little thing turned to her and started stumbling forward, going a bit more to the left than where the queen was, probably not seeing her hand.

The brunette moved along, reaching down to scratch the kitten under it´s chin.- something that seemed to be greatly appreciated.

She suddenly heard something from the near wall and turned her head towards it, wondering if everything was alright.

Said wall was pretty thick- presumably being one of the bearing ones in the middle of the wing.

The closest corridor that way was for servants.- Bria´s map showing that it allowed a better access to the heating door for the tiled stove in the queen´s room.- So if sound came through, then the source must've been loud.

She wanted to just wave it off as a servant dropping some wood, and carry on with her day, but something told her that she couldn't just do that. And the feeling didn't go away. - on the contrary, it intensified.

When she thought about it, the sound did come from too close, And if it had come from behind the thick wall, it would have been much more muffled, not sharp like that.

So she slid off the bed and put Pebble in it´s creel, fortunate enough that the kitten concluded that it was time for a nap and cuddled into it´s blanket.

The queen then locked the door behind her and exited the chambers, looking around the hall for any servant that could've created her disturbance.

But not a soul could be found.- a natural occurrence, since she was at the private part of the wing, but the queen still had a bad feeling about what just happened.

The idea of going into the small wooden door crossed her mind, but she quickly dismissed it. It was inappropriate for a queen and if someone saw her, it would cause only trouble.

Suddenly the door opened, making Beatrice back away to hide behind one of the pillars.

The woman figure that stepped out was careful not to make any further sound, threading carefully so her heels couldn't be heard, quickly making her way the opposite direction from the queen.

Beatrice was observing the figure intensely, trying to remember, why did she find the woman familiar.

Her dress was long and beige, having many small green gems embroided into a beautiful pattern, her hair blonde, braided back in order for it not to get in the face.- The queen was sure she saw her before.

As the woman turned to go in the direction of the northern wing, the young queen saw her profile, recognizing one of the highest courtiers she met.

Lady Sophia mentioned her many times, often saying that the woman was a source of the newest rumors going around.

Then the queen realized.

The woman wasn't allowed to be there unless requested, and even if she was, she wasn't supposed to be in in the areas for servants.

What was she doing there then?

Before this moment, Beatrice thought that it was impossible for someone to try listening to the happenings inside the royal chambers, but now she truly doubted that.

As the wheels were turning in her head, Beatrice understood that if she found one secret room in the castle, there as well might've been another one.

And if the woman knew about it, she could've been following her, waiting to find convenient information about her.- An occurrence sadly very common in most monarchs´s lives.

So she decided to follow the woman, feeling more and more anxious as she considered her options.

Trying to merge with the people going about their day, Beatrice repeatedly dismissed the feeling of unease and the thoughts that came with it, noticing that she was heading towards the passage to the outer northern wing.

That was the only way to get to the social rooms without having to leave the building. - since there was only one passage between the inner and outer wings, making it the only asymmetrical point of the whole castle.

Asymmetrical… The whole palace, all of the halls and chambers were built symmetrically! That meant another passage for servants was located near Josephine´s room!

The queen´s focus disappeared in a second, immediately stopping in her tracks.

If the woman dared to go and try listening to what was happening in her chambers, what if she listened to what what was happening in Josephine´s?

The queen tried to suppress her feelings, knowing that she was panicking.

The aristocrat was in the royal court for years- or so the queen was told- probably getting away with such behavior without anyone knowing, how she reached the information she then spread.

And then her whole body froze, her feelings taking completely over.

What if the woman was foolish enough to listen to the royal newlyweds that faithful night?

She all of a sudden felt dizzy, nauseous and... scared.

Could the woman have gotten around Agnes through the servant's passages and to some secret room when the two shared their very first conversation?

Could she have realized that the marriage was not properly sealed?

Or worse,

Could she know that there were two queens instead of one?

Beatrice made a step forward, but then stopped.

What was she supposed to do?! She had to stop the woman from going to the royal court. But what then? Banishing her from entering the royal court would be decimating for her already bad relationship with the aristocrats!

But if she didn't, it was only a matter of time before the aristocrat would sense something is off about the royal family. - if she already doesn't.

Again, she could've been following the queen and knew she hadn't seen the king since their coronation day….

And if she would discover the truth, it would be a death sentence not only for her new family, but to herself as well.

_All that because Beatrice now knew for so long, and yet didn't do or say anything, pretending that everything was as it should be…_

Through all the guilt and fear keeping her paralyzed, the young queen managed to make only one decision.

_**The king needed to know this.** _

Her thoughts were swirling in her head, each louder than the previous one.

She wanted to hide her head in her hands, anything to stop the overwhelming thoughts and feelings inside her.

How in the world was she supposed to find the king, if she wasn't able to do so in the five weeks she was a queen..?

She was torn, trying to calm herself down as much as possible. The people around her couldn't know how she was feeling.

So the queen turned around, focusing on each step she took wile counting how many times she breathed in and out.

First, she´ll look in her office, and if there would be guards, she would tell order them to open the door, no matter what. This was a priority above anything else! Yes.

She wanted to quicken her pace so much, but couldn't do that, not now, when there were so many nosy people around…

There were no guards in front of the door, yet the queen pulled the handle, hoping to have some luck for once. Nothing.

The following knock was much louder than it needed to be, but she didn't care.

“Joseph? Are you there?” It was weird saying her real name out loud, but it had to be done in case somebody was listening.

Noone answered.

She stepped away and waited just a little bit, in case the blonde decided to open the door.

Even though a moment, it felt like eternity.

_´What if the woman really knew and already told somebody? What if some traitors would want to get rid of the blonde?!´_ The queen sharply shook her head. Her eyes closed shut. She needed to keep herself together.

What was the next place she was supposed to look? The feeling of uneasiness was twisting her stomach as she thought about the answer.

The private meeting chambers. And then the library and the social lounges where were often meals between the higher in command.

Beatrice turned to go to the western inner wing, trying to suppress any thoughts about a catastrophic scenarios.

_´What if the king was already taken out of the picture?! The generals could've been ruling in Josephine´s name all this time! Maybe that was the reason the blonde never came to their chambers! Oh no, no, no, no, no!´_

It was so difficult to keep her composure despite the storm happening inside of her. And she had to keep hoping that this was was not the case.

Her steps echoed on the wooden floors of the shadowy rooms, her breaths starting to hiccup when particular thoughts got to her. It would still take a few hours until the servants would start lighting candles in the most important rooms, she still had some time!

The library was empty, every isle and bookshelf seeming like a good place for the blonde to hide behind. The queen dared to call her wife´s real name again, hoping it would somehow help the search, but was responded only with silence.

What next?

The barracks and the stables, the lady in waiting told her she saw the monarch there a couple of times…. Then? Gardens. And the astronomical tower.

Her steps were quickening weather she wanted it or not. Her heart beating like she was a hunted doe.

_´What if she was the next target to get rid of?´_

Beatrice remembered that Valeria warned her about things like this, when she herself was threatened by one particular aristocrat, and yet the brunette wasn't able to evade it.

_´What if this one mistake would cost her everything?´_

She quickened her pace again, no longer being able to hold back.

A queen wasn't supposed to run, yet she had to.

_She didn't want to die._

When not finding the king in the whole western courtyard, her thoughts turned to the fortification.

There was no chance of her actually finding the blonde in such a big place, not without somebody guiding her.

The queen wasn't supposed to ask where the other monarch was, yet this queen had to, for the same reason she ran today.

This held an importance like nothing else.

Beatrice no longer paid attention to her watching subjects, no longer cared of what the aristocrats would say, she didn't pay attention to them, she needed to talk to the king. Now.

The bells announced the second hour since the queen started searching arrive, as Beatrice quickly made a sharp turn to go back to the building, not seeing the two guards that went to join the sparring session on the courtyard and almost crashed into them.

“Your majesty! Forgive us! We had no idea your majesty would come this way!” Both of them fell to their knees, shaking from the fear of being punished.

Beatrice had to somehow compose herself, get her breath and mind under control. Even thought it was impossible.

“Where is your commander?” Her voice wasn't settled, not at all, her breath trying it´s best to quicken back to how it was.

The two men went white, probably thinking the queen will tell the commander to punish them.

“Lord commander is with his excellency the king and his advisers. They are holding a trial in the great hall.” Said the taller one, his eyes never leaving the floor.

The queens head quickly turned in the direction of the needed building. She almost went the opposite direction- a mistake that could've had great consequences.

“Go back to your stations.” She commanded before hurrying off, everything in her shifting towards the great hall.

It wouldn't be the best to get into another situation like that, but the soldiers looked scared enough not to tell anyone about their encounter with her.

The way towards the needed hall took just a moment. But it felt like a lifetime, because every second that passed threatened that the blonde will manage to disappear again.

In front of the great hall stood a pair of guards as always, but they kept their halberds crossed, showing that some event was still happening in the room and noone could enter. -Almost noone.

Looking at them and staring to slow down, Beatrice had to remind herself multiple times that they _will_ let her in. They had to.

Upon seeing her, both of the guards put their hands against their chests and nodded, but their halberds remained where they were.

“Let me in.” Her voice distraught and her whole body shaking, her heart beating in her throat and her mind spinning like a carousel.

“I apologize your majesty. But the king requested nobody disturbs the trial.” The guard´s voice was deep and he had the confidence to maintain eye contact the whole time- still it was visible he was a little nervous in her presence. 

What should she respond? She was so close to getting to the blonde. Josephine had to know about what happened today.

_´But what if there was a reason the woman was there?´_

No. There was not, and Beatrice had to keep her doubts away.

_´But what if Josephine wouldn't believe her? What if she´ll get angry at her for disturbing the trial?´_

The thoughts circling around in her head were making it a hell to stand in front of the guards.

“The order does not apply to me. Now let me in.” She wanted for the sentence to come out as authoritative, yet she didn't manage to do that. Her quickening breath however, made her sound angry, and that seemed to have some effect.

The guard just shook his head, now glancing to his comrade, unsure if he´s doing the right thing.

The other soldier looked at her, and then shakily replied:

“I am truly sorry your majesty, but his excellency the king emphasized on the fact that _noone_ is allowed to enter _._ Therefore _,_ we have no choice. _”_ They both were most likely panicking at the situation, hoping the queen would go away, but Beatrice was getting more and more desperate too, her fear getting the better of her.

“If you´re incapable of fulfilling my order, I´ll make sure to quickly replace you with someone who will. Now for the last time, step aside!” She was getting out of line herself, using the last tactic she knew from her time in Aequor- if this didn't work, then nothing would.

The guards hesitated, staring at eachother in a silent conversation, until they reluctantly did what they were ordered and Beatrice could finally grab the handle of the door, and swing the door open, her heart beating like insane.

“Your majesty, I...” The young monarch stopped, her blood going cold.

In front of her was a scene she hoped would never have to witness.

Two long tables were lining the walls of the great hall, many men both old and young, acquainted or not to the queen sat in them, staring at her from their places, showing their shock and disbelief in who they saw daring to stand in the door.

The opposite side of the room had a few more people, sitting on benches and too, staring at her.

The golden throne in the middle of the back wall was empty, because it's owner stood in the middle of the room, her father´s sword clenched in her hand as the other end of it was buried in a man's chest. Beatrice saw the blood was freely flowing out from the stab wound, right where the heart was, running down his torso and legs, before getting to the floor, it´s deep red color making a mess on the light parquets.

The man was dead already, but what was horrible about seeing him were his eyes, because they were still open, the terror of his last moments reflecting in them like he still felt the pain caused by the metal.

His jaw was loose, making the queen consider if he cried out when he was stabbed and she in her own panic didn't hear it.

She watched the man collapse to the ground as the sword was pulled out, the red liquid splashing in a disgusting display, making her feelings shift, her mind not being able to fully take in what was happening.

Josephine sharply looked to the door with anger in her eyes   
as she clenched he sword harder, and the queen realized she messed up.

Her mind was practically unable to make a proper decision at this point. 

The king was angry at her, and from the looks of it will punish her for that.

Not knowing what to do, she did what she always had to.

She began to back away, not being able to hide the intense shift in her feelings she was now experiencing, blurring out a quiet ´Excuse me.´ as her eyes met the blonde´s. 

Then, she quickly turned around and ran out of the door.- afraid that the armed woman would go after her for doing such thing, and would use her weapon to emphasize the point.

She didn't know the fear of being hurt kept her from seeing how the king´expression changed the second she recognized her, nor hear the sharp clang of the sword as the blonde let go of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I like this chapter? No.  
> Do I like doing this to my protagonist? No.  
> But there´s one thing that needs to be set. 
> 
> The way Valeria treated her only child is wrong, and it has consenquences. Beatrice is smart and compared to other characters still innocent ( I by this want to make clear that Josephine had killed and there´s no going around it), but she also often overthinks things. - automatically assuming that the worst could happen.  
> Because while others would´ve gone after the woman who spyed and given her a strict punishment for that, Beatrice comes to a conclusion that the woman might know the secret and panics- because that was what she wat thaught. 
> 
> So what I want to say is.  
> Was it necessary in order for the story to have both the lighter/ braver sides of her and the downsides? Yes.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


	19. Hide and seek

Beatrice didn't remember how she got from the great hall and why did she choose the place where she was now, nor how long she was there, but she knew that the secret room behind the library was probably one of the best places to hide.

Her head was hurting from crying, and the stale air of the place didn't help either, but she would rather be hidden here in dust and darkness, than face the anger of the king.

_Why did she run away?_ This was important! The king needed to know about the possibility of being spied on! 

And now that she made a fool of herself in front of all those people, Josephine must dislike her even more than before!

Another wretched sob shook her ribcage, making her corset dig painfully into her flesh. As if being huddled behind the old piano was not uncomfortable enough. - Yet, being hidden like this was the last bit of comfort she desperately clung onto.

_Josephine must be looking for her by now, if not sending the guards to find her. Not to mention how angry she must be, probably even considering some horrible punishment for her! If she wasn't needed to create the heir, Beatrice would most likely end up just like the man on the trial immediately!_

Her tear stained face was warm compared to her hands, which were now shakily trying to get the salty liquid away, an action that was useless.

 _Valeria was right. She knew her daughter would screw it all up at some point. Yet Beatrice tried to believe in herself._ _How foolish was that decision!_

 _Now even that little chance, that Josephine would let her be somebody more than the shadow figure behind the scenes, was gone._ _She would forever be forced to stick with the same schedule as in the last five weeks!_

The more the queen tried to get her tears to stop and calm down, the more they were making wet trails on her cheeks, falling onto the now damp fabric of her dress.

 _She_ _just_ _wanted to help!_ The woman was still out there somewhere, doing who knows what. _What if this was the_ _wha_ _t the aristocrat needed to do something terrible?!_

Beatrice buried her head in her skirt, her arms clasped tightly around her bent knees, completely ignoring the ever present dust- feeling like a coward.

The muffled sounds of the bells from the church bellow managed to get through the walls of the castle and into the dark room, but the queen didn't count the hours they were telling. She didn't care. She was prepared to stay in one place the whole night if it meant safety, perhaps even the day after that- all if it meant increasing the chance of the blonde letting it go and forgetting about it, like Valeria did.

After all, she didn't have anything to go back for.

Bria would understand, -this wasn't the first time Beatrice ran away from the scene- and she would surely tell Agnes not to worry. Both of them would then tell the royal court that their queen can´t attend because she has some important business to take care of- even though there would be rumors against it.

What would she even do there? Sit around in the same room with the woman, she now knew was trailing around her chamber? No.

Just as the queen was about to dismiss the possibility of going to the court for some time and started considering staying in the secret room a bit longer, stealing herself some food from time to time, she remembered that she promised Agnes to bring Pebble to the court the next day, and with it, the fact that the next feeding time was around- if it didn't already pass.

Beatrice blinked, her tears flowing down like rivers, feeling her heart clench in her chest and her breath hiccup.

She couldn't just leave the kitten in her room, it was locked and nobody else had the key. And without feeding, the kitten was still too young to survive even a day.

The queen closed her eyes shut and clasped her arms tightly around her torso, her breath trembling like the rest of her body.

She didn't want to go back. It was too dangerous.

_But she promised herself that she would take care of the little thing. That she would help it survive._

Would she really be such a coward and not honor it?

At that thought, she huddled closer to the corner, holding herself even tighter.

If she left her safe space, who knows what would happen? What if Josephine would find her?

But along with those hurtful thoughts, the loving memory of the kitten came to her mind- the way it perked up upon hearing her voice, the way it stumbled to her, waiting to be pet, the way it meowed to attract attention to itself.

_Would she really give all that just because she was too afraid?_

Taking a painful moment to think about everything that happened, Beatrice slowly let her legs straighten, and put her arms on the ground next to her, letting her shoulders drop.

Another sniffle shook with her chest.

She loved the kitten too much only to loose it now. That was clear. She just needed to find a way to her chambers unseen, and then take it back here, into her safe space.

It took her some time to finally persuade her muscles to do what her heart told her to do, her mind screaming at her to come back to her senses and do the logical thing.

But to her heart it was the only thing she could do.

_She had to protect the only one she knew that loved her._

_She made a promise._

There was a small candle a few feet away from her, it´s presence until now ignored by the queen, and it´s warm light, was the first thing she would have to get to.

So Beatrice wiped her tears again, and forced her body to kneel, from there it was a bit easier to rise up. Yet her hand had to find support on the old wooden frame of the instrument to ensure she would finish what she started and not collapse back on the ground.

Her breath was still shaking, that was something she had to stop if she was to get to the other side of the inner wings unnoticed.

Upon Picking up the candle, Beatrice covered the small flame with her palm, but a few drops of wax managed to run down and ended up like small, yellowish circles on the wooden parquets- another thing that was accidental and unwanted.

But it was a step forward, a step towards Pebble, and that was the important thing.

Her feet felt like they were made of iron, but she had to get over it and move to the next place she set her mind to.

When she reached the door, a quick blow made the light disappear, and Beatrice warily peeked out from a small cranny in the shelf that hid the secret passage of her hiding space.

The fresh air hit her nose immediately, adding to the strength of the now pounding headache, together with the sudden presence of strong light.

The fog was still hiding a lot of things happening outside, but Beatrice was able to see a bit more than in the afternoon, now noticing that some of the rooms of the outer wing were lit by candles, and there were shadows that were creeping behind every corner now.

With a deep breath, the queen braced herself and slipped out of the tunnel as quietly as she could, slowly pushing the shelf to where it was supposed to be, until she heard the sharp click of the latch locking into place.

There was no going back now.

The candle found it´s place on the study desk again, and Beatrice stepped towards the door.

Sneaking around the shelves and into the shadowy hallway felt wrong, but the queen had to do so, her own fear pressing and squeezing her chest.

Pebble was counting on her.

The route she chose was pretty simple, - probably being the only one she could choose anyway-

At the end of the hallway from the library was a staircase. By that she would get to the less used private corridor connecting the many meeting chambers, and through there it would hopefully be rather simple to get towards the blonde´s office -if there weren't soldiers in front of it in the afternoon, there surely will be none at this time of the day.

And Besides, when people are looking for somebody, they tend to forget to look in places, where was the highest chance of the person to be found.

Valeria did so at least, and Bria, and all of her past governesses- even Agnes was still having trouble with it, and she was one of the people the former princess hid the most in the Last few months. Yet this game of hide and seek was too reminiscent of the games of chess the two played over five weeks ago, and Josephine proved to be a challenging opponent when it came to tactics- and the moves she Would choose were what made Beatrice worried the most.

The unmistakable sounds of metal plates of the armor brushing against each other got the queen´s attention immediately, and they were getting closer and closer.

Beatrice frantically looked around her, her heartbeat quickening again, before she ran to the shadows and behind the staircase.

Deep breaths, that was what she needed to achieve, because those would have a much smaller chance of being heard.

There was a light from, what was presumably, a torch, and a low, hushed sound of two men talking, something that made Beatrice close her eyes shut, and press even tighter to the wood and stone of the staircase.

´please don´t look here, please don´t look here, please don´t look here!´ That was the only thing running through her head repeatedly, her heart beating in her throat so loudly, that she feared it will be the thing she will be discovered for. ´Pebble needed her! She must not be found!´ ´ _Please!_ _´_

The light from the torches was sharp, irritating her already bad enough headache as she felt it against her closed eyes. She heard their quiet conversation and realized, they weren't searching for her. No, they were just ordinary guards on their errands, talking about what meal would be served for dinner.

Thanks to that discovery, her heart slowed down a little, knowing that the group of soldiers looking for her consisted of two men less than she expected.

The duo passed her, and turned to continue down the corridor, having no idea she was there. 

Beatrice then quickly slipped out of the shadows and quietly got up the stairs.

The long hallway she got to was, to her dismay, lit with candles between every other pillar there was, but on the brighter side, the windows on the right had long red curtains where the light couldn't get- so if she was to encounter any other soldiers, she could at least try to run behind it.

But she did not, and now, there was one last corridor and one set of stairs to get through before she would get to the hallway of the royal chambers.

Quickly making her way, to the staircase, Beatrice couldn't wait to be with Pebble again. And the way from the library to where she was now felt like miles she traveled just to know it was alright.

The hall where her chambers were seemed empty too, and it made a large boulder fall from the queen´s chest. Nothing now stood between her and the kitten.

Beatrice quickly, but quietly went to the door she needed, sighting with relief once her hand could grasp the handle.

She looked around one last time, before she quickly opened it and slipped inside.

And just as she closed the door and wanted to let go of the handle, She heard the voice she wanted to hear the least from right behind her.

“Good evening to you too.”

The queen turned around, gripping the handle again- much tighter than it needed to be- finally seeing Josephine seated on the sofa right next to the fireplace, and her heartbeat picked a racing pace.

She had no armor on her, nor the attire she wore for the trial, but a golden suit that was embroided at the hems with brown thread and many golden gems, her sword resting against the armrest.

Beatrice opened the door once more, ready to run back to the library, not caring how many guards she´ll meet on the way and Josephine probably realized that.

“No, don´t!” The blonde shot up, glowed hands in front of her.

The queen was frozen in place, hand still on the handle, eyes flicking between it and the king, careful so her gaze wouldn't linger on her room´s door for too long and give away that she needed to get there.

The tense silence of the moment could be cut with a knife, until Beatrice looked at the sword and then back at the blonde, trying to ignore her headache.

The sword was so close to the other woman, that if Josephine decided to bolt for it and run towards her, the queen would have a very slim chance of escaping this time.

Josephine must´ve followed her gaze, because the next thing she did, was make one step away from it, hands still in front of her, all muscles tense.

“If you´re thinking of getting to it, it´s a foolish decision. If you´re afraid I´ll use it against you, don´t be, I won´t.” Beatrice dared to look the other woman in the eye again, and finally persuaded her lips to move and create her own words.

“I´m so sorry your majesty! I didn't mean to disrupt the trial! I really didn't!” Her voice was quieter that usually, and was probably shaking, just like her body. Beatrice wanted to step back, even if just a little, but the strong wood of the door wouldn't allow her. There was no space left.

Josephine´s expression showed a change of emotion, but she must´ve decided not to voice the thing on her mind out loud, and instead made one more step away from the sword.

“It´s fine. I´d be glad if that didn't happen again, but what you saw there was punishment big enough.” There was another step away from the sword made by the king, but otherwise her pose remained the same- hands up in front of her, and all muscles tense.- Judging by the time she took to formulate every sentence, she would rather avoid the queen like in the past few weeks.

Another long pause filled with tense silence in the room, while Beatrice expected the blonde to run for the sword again, or try to get to her and eliminate any possibility of escape.

But nothing happened.

Beatrice thought about her luck that the kitten made no sound while the blonde was waiting here, even though it was past at least one feeding time.

“Why did you go to the great hall?” The question made Beatrice look around the room. It probably had no way for a secret passage to be hidden, however, after the day´s events, it would be better to be safe than sorry.

“I´m sorry your majesty, but this is not the place to talk about it.” Josephine shook her head, replying in an instant.

“You don´t have to call me that. Not in private at least.” Golden eyes met the blue ones, but the latter showed surprise.

When Valeria was angry, not using her title in every response there was, proved to be the worst thing one could do, so why would Josephine allow her to use just the name? She hadn't done anything that would be good in any way…

“And Where is a suitable place to talk about it?” Continued the blonde.

The queen glanced at the door again. There was no place inside of the castle that would be safe to discuss such thing, and Beatrice didn't want to bring the blonde to the secret room. - They had to go somewhere outside then.

But going outside the castle alone was forbidden, and the main courtyard would be swarming with guards by this time- the western and front ones probably as well.

There was only one place to go then.

The gardens.

“The gardens would be enough.” Her answer was quiet but intelligible. 

The blonde raised a brow at the unusual choice, but made no comment of it, retreating her hands closer to her chest and replying with a simple ´lead the way´, gesturing with her open palms towards the door- allowing Beatrice to get out of the room at last.   
The way there was quick. Consisting of only one staircase to the ground level and a short walk to the nearest entrance outside. But it was still an unpleasant journey. 

The queen was leading the way the whole time, just like she was ordered, but she frequently glanced at the king, who gave her a generous amount of space for herself, walking with her hands at her sides, unclenched so her wife could see there was no weapon in them- the sword left back in the room, which was the one comforting thing about the whole situation.

When they got down the stairs, Beatrice saw one servant lighting candles in the hall, and quickly got to her, giving her the key from her chamber and silently telling her to give it to Brianna with the message to take care of Pebble.

She would know exactly what that meant.

The servant nodded and hurried off, leaving the two monarchs alone again- and Beatrice with a little less worry for the kitten.

The queen turned back to the entrance to the garden, only to find the blonde standing in the doorway, looking at her, waiting.

“I´m sorry.” She said, before hurrying back.

“It´s fine.” Responded the blonde and went outside. 

Not many places in the garden were as good as the queen had hoped, but she had to make do with what there was, stopping between two large flower bed ornaments further back, ignoring the protests of her hurting head. 

“I´m so sorry. It must seem strange to you, but I wanted to make sure noone can hear us.” Said the queen, still nervous of what the blonde will react like. 

“We were in our private chambers, noone can hear us there.” Was the response she got, further proving Josephine, like her, thought of there was no possibility of being listened to.

“That´s what I thought too, until today.” Her voice went a little quieter again as Beatrice looked around the gardens for a possible presence, making one step back to enlarge the space between them. 

“This evening, when I returned from the court, I heard someone in the wall behind my bed, and when I went outside to make sure everything was alright, I saw one of the aristocrats leave the corridor for the servants...” She continued.

The blonde gave the queen all of her attention, listening to every word she said, and seemingly taking every new information seriously- another thing that made the queen relax a bit " You need to know, that the woman is said to be the best source of rumors you can have, being able to find out even the smallest of dirt on anybody, no matter how well they try to hide it. But what´s the thing that made me think about it more, is that nobody ever mentioned where or how she got her information.” That was when Josephine caught on, breathing out sharper than needed to be, looking Concerned. “How can one hear something through the wall?” Came the hushed response. There must´ve been some doubt behind it.

Now was Beatrice lost. She didn't want to tell the blonde about the secret room she found, but without that knowledge, Josephine could just wave it off as nothing, and not take her seriously ever again. Or even punish her for disrupting the trial for such an idiotic reason. 

But she could perhaps spin the truth a little, so she would avoid talking about it.

“Before I came here, I was warned that some castles have hidden rooms all around the complex. Why couldn't there be one behind my room, or behind yours? She could´ve listened when we were supposed to seal our marriage.” The last sentence seemed to work the best.

Josephine tensed up, her back straight- if it was possible more than she already was. 

There was a small pause.

“How do you know this castle has some so surely?” Josephine Asked after a moment, and with a the question Beatrice wanted to hear the least.

The blonde was one step ahead once more.

And there was no going around it this time.

Well, she had to answer…. less she would make the king doubtful about her intentions…. and then... hope Josephine would not get angry.

“I found one already.” Her voice was a whisper now, but Josephine heard never the less. And seemed shocked.

There was a moment of silence as the two were looking at each other, the blonde´s attention starting to feel uncomfortable again, until she turned in the direction of the castle, giving one last response before striding back inside.

“I´ll take care of it right away.”

\----

When Beatrice got back to the royal chambers, there were at least fifty soldiers running around, looking for anything suspicious. Her room was unlocked, and the creel with the kitten was gone, the servant she gave the key to waiting there, announcing that the dinner was ready and handing the key back to her.

So the queen took it, giving in to her empty growling stomach and her hurting head demanding a glass of water.

The dinner was good. It gave Beatrice something to occupy herself with, even though her nerves on what was going on with the guards and with Pebble kept her fitgetting and restless. But she would have to wait. 

The roasted chicken with garlic cream sauce was gone from her plate in a matter of minutes, delicious- and something Beatrice has never eaten before.

The food was over all, pretty different from the one she used to have in her homeland- There was less fruit and almost no sea food, And no olives, which was definitely missed on the queen´s plate.

Just when the bells announced eight o´clock, Bria came in, carrying a loudly meowing wooden creel in her arms.

“Is the kitten alright?” Asked the queen, immediately letting go of her cutlery.

“Yes your majesty, It´s just a little irate because it was left alone for some time.” That made Beatrice let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, automatically reaching to take the creel.  
Bria handed it over and waited for her next orders.

Beatrice set the creel on her lap and untied the knot that kept the lid in it´s place. And just as the lid opened, the kitten lunged at it, being very surprised that it´s obstacle was removed, and fell on soft hands, which now protectively cupped it, and carried it to the queen´s chest, giving it the best belly rubs in the world.

“Thank you Bria, I don´t know what would I do without you.” It was true. Bria saved her on more than one occasion, being something like her right hand- loyal and patient, and kind.

And Beatrice realized, that she gave the servant much less credit than she deserved.

“I´m glad I was able to help your majesty.” Replied the young girl, showing off a small smile.

"Would your majesty want me to help with fixing the pigment powder, or should I start preparing your majesty´s night routine?” That took the queen by surprise. 

“My pigment powder?” She asked, reaching out to her face with one hand. There shouldn't be anything wrong with it, unless…

Bria wasted no time and reached to her pocket for a mirror, showing what she was talking about.

It took exactly one look at the reflection in order for the queen to feel embarrassed.

Her tears made trails on her face from how they made their way across her cheeks, and the fact that she tried to wipe them away didn't help either, smudging the color from her eyelashes under her eyes.

How could´ve Josephine look at her and still take her seriously? Maybe that was why she went to ´take care of it´ by herself. Because she didn't want anybody to see them together more than was necessary.

“Do you have anything to fix it with?” She asked.Bria once again reached to her pocket and took out a tiny container with a brush equal to it´s size, opening it to show the queen what was inside.

“You are a savior. Thank you.” Beatrice said as she put the creel down and closed her eyes, leaning slightly forward to help the servant have a better access- Pebble cuddled in her lap, enjoying all of the attention it got.

Bria´s work was fast and precise. Erasing any imperfection on the queen´s face and then adjusting her messed hair, tying the front locks behind.

While staying as still as possible to make the job easier for the servant, Beatrice thought of how to show that she really was grateful.

Because if it wasn't for Bria, what would have happened to the kitten?

“All done your majesty.” Bria stepped forward and handed the mirror over to the queen again, who inspected her reflection, before thanking the young girl.

“Is there anything else I can do for you your majesty?” Beatrice looked up at that, meeting the servant's eyes and shook her head.

“No, thank you. But I want to ask, if there´s anything _I_ can do to show my gratitude.” At that, she was met with wide eyes staring back at her, before Bria composed herself again.

It was usual Beatrice to thank the servants for everything they did for her- unlike other aristocrats and royals- Bria was even sometimes allowed to take some time off for herself when she did something important, but this, this was unprecedented for anyone of high status, let alone a queen, and Beatrice knew it.

“I can not ask for anything your majesty.” Was the humble reply.

Beatrice observed the young girl for a bit but, didn't know what to respond.

“Well, if not, then I won´t hinder you anymore, you surely want to have dinner yourself.” The queen reverted her gaze back to the kitten, who was trying to climb up on her dress.

“Thank you your majesty, but servants aren't allowed to eat until all of our chores are completed, so if there is anything your majesty would need, I will come right away.”Answered Bria and curtsied.

“Wait, you can´t?” That was a surprise, Beatrice until now thought that servants dined just like anybody else.

“No, your majesty. We get the leftovers when we finish everything that is needed. No sooner nor later.” Bria´s cheeks turned dark as she looked at the ground, apparently embarrassed that she had to explain something so ordinary for her to her superior.

Beatrice suddenly felt so... guilty.

All those years she naively thought the way she was treated was normal for others as well... Oh how wrong she was!

Bria certainly didn't deserve leftovers for everything she was doing!

“Do you know what? Tell the chef that somebody had joined me at my table and I request one more plate. That one will be yours. As will one on every next meal from now on. If someone will want to deny it from you, send them to me.”

Bria´s eyes went wide again, her mouth unconsciously agape and Beatrice couldn't help but smile at that.

“T- Thank you your majesty. Thank you so much!” She stuttered. The disbelief and wonder present even in her voice.

Beatrice nodded and dismissed the young girl so she could take her well deserved meal.

A warm feeling grew in her chest, her smile staying on her face for a long time.

She did the right thing.

\---

Beatrice knew she had to go back to her chamber eventually, and hoped that after nine in the evening, the soldiers would be done with whatever their orders were.

Pebble was exhausted enough after the hour of exploring the dining room and had voluntarily gone to it´s creel to take some rest, which Beatrice used as the opportunity to take it back to her room.

Unexpectedly enough, the soldiers were really gone, the hallway cleaned up like nothing ever happened.

When the queen slipped back into the social lounge in front of her bedroom, she took a look around, in case if Josephine was waiting for her again.

But she was alone- as always.

Why would the blonde want to talk to her again anyway?

Pebble was cuddled in the far back of the creel, and would look like a gray ball of fur, if it wasn't for the pair of small, pointy ears that were sticking out, it´s pink nose hidden in the shadow.

It went through a lot today, even though some would not think so. And Beatrice was glad that it was safe and sound. - forgiving for the long time the queen left it alone because of her own cowardliness.

It seemed just glad that Beatrice returned.

Smiling at the little bundle in the creel, Beatrice reached out to pet it one more time before going to bed, when she suddenly heard the door to the social lounge open and the voice of the one she married hesitantly calling her name.

The nervousness came back, like it always did when she had to talk with the king. But now, it was only stronger because of the events of the day.

Did the guards find something useful?

What if they didn't and Josephine would want to punish her?!

Yet whether she wanted it, or not, The queen had to face the woman at some point again.

Hopefully she didn't cause a false alarm...

Beatrice swallowed and took a step forward and out of the door.

“Yes?” She wavered in the door frame, her right hand on the jamb, ready to run back if needed- with the key lying heavily in her pocket.

Josephine sharply turned in her direction, but hesitated, bringing new silence to the scene.

“I just wanted to thank you for… doing what you did today. There really were two rooms behind ours.” The blonde moved her head to motion towards the door to her own chamber as she said so.

Beatrice felt the heavy nervousness fall from her chest, realizing not only she would not be punished, but the blonde actually came to tell her that she did something right! There really were other secret rooms hidden in the castle!

“They aren't there anymore I suppose?” She said in response.

It was good to know she was right, and possibly helped the king, even if just a little.

It made her feel….significant.

“There are. I commanded the soldiers to stay at the ends of the hall at all times until workers come to expand our rooms and strengthen the walls tomorrow.” The queen nodded. The new information calmed her down, which was exactly what she needed.

“What should I do with the woman I saw? It could cause trouble if I expelled her from the court.”

The blonde thought a little, and then answered.

“Then tell everyone I saw her. And we´ll mask your disruption on the trial for you fulfilling my orders and confirming what I saw.” Josephine then turned around, apparently ready to leave, only turning her head and glancing back at the queen as she started walking back to the door.

“If that´s all, I won´t take any more of your time. Goodnight.” Beatrice suddenly got the feeling that after this, it will be a very long time until she could speak with the blonde again. And then she remembered.

“Josephine wait!” Her call wasn't very loud, her vocal chords still careful about who could be listening to them, but it felt like she screamed the two words at the blonde.

The blonde stopped, and turned back around, showing Beatrice the most emotions she ever had- her utter shock on what she just heard and the doubting whether she heard right.

“What did you just call me?” Her brows were furrowed together, but not because of anger, more of surprise- or at least it looked like it.- still, Beatrice made a step back and looked at the ground.

“You said I can call you whatever I want….that you don´t care.” She responded, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, feeling the other´s gaze on her.

“Yes... I suppose I did.” Josephine composed herself again, hiding everything back behind her facade. Her yes however, showed how wary she was- and Beatrice in all she was feeling realized she wished she could know what was the blonde thinking about now more than ever.

But she still had the attention on herself more or less, and she had to use that.

“I was meaning to ask you something for some time now.” Blue and gold eyes met for a second, before the blue ones shot to the ground again, in all of their tension and awkwardness of the moment, it felt so hard to trust the other woman.

She was very afraid that her request would be denied.

“Yes?” The blonde was giving her all her focus, just like in the garden.

“Is there something more I could do for the kingdom?” That was a very blunt question, not at all what the queen intended for it to sound like. “...I want to do more, I want to help and not just sit around with the royal court….” She added, but the way she said it felt even blunter that the first one.

The king´s eyes observed her, the strength of it forcing Beatrice to make one small step back, as if it would help her in any way.

“If you want to, I´ll find something.” The blonde responded after a while, and nodded as she said so, her statement bringing sudden joy.

Beatrice couldn't help but smile Thanking Josephine. She couldn't believe that after everything, the blonde still gave her a chance to prove herself.

And Just as the silence threatened to fall again, a meow echoed in the room, the little animal that made it stumbling forward to where it heard the queen´s voice coming from and rubbing against her skirt once it found her.

“Pebble!” Beatrice turned her head towards the kitten in a split of a second and quickly scooped the little thing up, glancing nervously at the king who now raised a brow at her. “So that was what made the noises when I was waiting for you.” Josephine said. Raising a brow at the queen, apparently expecting an explanation.

Beatrice brought the kitten even closer, afraid that the blonde might want to separate her from it. But no, Josephine just stood there, observing. Slowly, the queen responded, her words heavy.

“I found it in the gardens one day. It was too small to survive on it´s own. It still is. So I´m taking care of it until it´s capable to hunt mice on it´s own.” Explained the queen, noticing how her cheeks started to feel warm so suddenly.

Josephine´s lip twitched upward at that.

“So you saved it, just so it would survive?” Josephine didn't look very convinced, but also not angry-which was good.

“Well, I know I´m probably not allowed ti keep it...” The queen trailed off. Looking down at the little kitten, who started purring. The feeling like this was one of the last moments with it downing on her.

“Who said you can't?” Beatrice looked back up at the king- Eyes wide.

“Really?” Was the only response she was able to voice out.

“As long as it won't use my bed as it´s toilet area...” The blonde´s mouth twitched upward again, not really a smile, but a comforting gesture never the less.

“Thank you.” Beatrice smiled in return.

“Now excuse me, I still have some things to get finished.” Josephine´s face turned serious again. Straightening her back and hiding everything back behind the mask she wore. Bringing back the tension. 

“Of course. Have a good night.” The queen responded immediately. Getting back in line herself.

As the blonde closed the door behind her, Beatrice looked down at Pebble.

“Did you hear that? You are staying with me.” She whispered to it, before pressing a kiss between it´s ears.

The kitten just purred in response.

\---

Beatrice decided to let Pebble sleep with her for the night, it deserved it for everything it went through today, but the queen didn't fall asleep as easily as the kitten did. - Her thoughts about the king prevented her from drifting off into the peacefulness.

Josephine wasn't like she thought she would be. Her reactions sometimes the complete opposite of Valeria.

Where her mother required the use of her title, Josephine said her name was enough. Where Valeria would have locked the former princess in her room- or worse- Josephine listened to why the incident happened in the first place.

Any second the blonde had the option of using her strength to emphasize, that the disruption of the trial should never happen again with any event, yet, she chose to step away from the sword, even though it meant a bigger chance of Beatrice´s escape. 

And Beatrice started to doubt that being under the new king would be as bad as Valeria said it would.

...That Perhaps she could stop fearing the worst when it came to her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anybody say that yellow should appear more often? XD
> 
> Plus, the amount of trust it took for Josephine to allow Blue to do something more?
> 
> And also, Pebble deserves more love!!
> 
> And! Fun fact!: servants really did get leftovers from the royalty, yet they were one of the best fed people in the kingdom. What even the servants didn´t manage to eat went to the dogs, or to charity.


	20. Aftermath

The morning came sooner than was needed, with the first rays of sun shining through the curtains into the queen´s room. 

It was an important day today- or at least it felt like it. 

Beatrice shifted in her bed, her eyelids fluttering open and a yawn forcing it´s way past her lips. 

Pebble sat right in front of her, gently poking her cheek with it´s paw, demanding attention and food. 

“So this what I get for letting you on the bed.” She mumbled, words still thick with sleep, but her lips curling into a small smile. 

She shouldn't allow it to do so, nor give it what it wants or it would surely do so again, but Beatrice was still feeling guilty for what she had done the day before and so she reached out to give the kitten a scratch just behind it´s ears and started getting up, letting Pebble go down on the floor. 

There was a cup of milk on the windowsill from the night feeding and so the queen brought a clean handkerchief, sat down on a chair next to the window, and dipped it in the white substance. But not before she stretched her arms up, and another yawn escaped her lips. 

“Pebble! Come here!” She said, tapping her hand on the floor, observing if the kitten would do as she wanted.  
But Pebble knew this order came only in the feeding time, and quickly started stumbling forward, it´s coordination still not very good, but rapidly improving.

Finally at her feet, the kitten started rubbing against the white fabric of her nightgown, meowing victoriously once it was picked up

“Good job.” She praised. It was unbelievable how fast it was learning new things, who knew, maybe the next thing she will teach it will be to sit down on command.

Pebble was very eager to take the milk, immediately opening it´s mouth and crawling closer, not letting go of the handkerchief until there was still even the tiniest droplet of the white substance.  
While the kitten wrestled with the fabric in it´s mouth, Beatrice had the chance to look out of the window and into the garden.

It was a beautiful morning. One could say too beautiful for Collis´s standards. There was no fog, nor dark threatening clouds on the horizon, only a few white fluffy ones here and there, welcoming the new day with open arms.

Today it would hopefully be warm for once. 

Or perhaps the spring would finally show mercy and come.- It certainly was the time. 

Bria´s knock on the door was exactly on time, and both she and the queen quickly got to work on the queen´s appearance for the day, preparing the herbal bath and choosing the right dress for the upcoming weather. 

The white and sky blue gown that was chosen was one of the lighter ones the queen owned, and it was beautifully resonant with one of Beatrice´s favorite aquamarine necklaces. 

When it came to placing the crown on her head, Beatrice always felt the heaviness once the piece of silver was in place, but now it felt even heavier than before. 

Because today was the first day when she could prove Josephine she was going to do her job as a queen right, and she would have to banish that woman from the royal court,

And because today was the day when she would have to bring Pebble to the court with her…

With everything in her morning routine done, Beatrice went to the dining room to have breakfast, secretly glancing at Bria a few times, enjoying seeing the happiness on the small servant´s face.- no doubt partly because her own breakfast was to come. 

The sunrays made the dining room even lighter than it already was with it´s white wallpapers, easing up the queen´s mood even more.

She didn't really know why she kept going there, she could easily order Bria to bring the morning meal to her chamber, but in the end, did she really want to be just in her room?  
There was also the possibility of allowing Bria to join her at the table, but if anybody saw that, it would be a catastrophe according to the protocol. 

So the queen sat down and waited for her food to arrive, listening to the birds chirping and singing behind the window. 

The time she had made her go over the many points she had about the upcoming day once again, silently thanking the fact that she couldn't fall asleep, because if it wasn't for that, she would be much less prepared. 

Her points were pretty simple, go to the court a bit early, catch the woman before she could go to her group of aristocrats and tell her the version of the story she and Josephine agreed on. Only if other aristocrats would ask her why the woman left would she tell them, and try to damage her relationship with the rest of them as little as possible. If nothing happens, she´ll tell Bria to bring Pebble in. 

A servant broke her line of thoughts all of a sudden, bringing in a silver tray with the delicious dish. 

Beatrice wasted no time spreading butter over her white toasted bread and adding honey to it.- a great side dish to her soft boiled eggs, but it would be even better, if there was an option to have a salad, or some cut up fruit. However, that was something the weather here made a luxury, given that the mountains were not a great place for farmland and bringing it here all the way from the Aequor´s seaside would take too long for the fruit to stay fresh. 

But what she had now would suffice, it took some time to get used to- just like with everything in here- but the former princess was glad she at least had something to fill her protesting stomach with. 

When Beatrice finished with her food, she called for a servant to take the dishes away, and got up, nervous to get to the court again. 

She had to remind herself on the way there, that it was what a good queen had to do to secure the safety of everyone within the castle walls. - and she wanted to be a good queen more than anything. 

\--

Not many aristocrats could really be described as 'the early birds', because even though it was nine o´clock, the members of the royal court that were present could be counted on the fingers of one hand.

The queen wished them good morning, and took a seat on a chair close to the window, glancing outside and down to the city below. 

The lower casts must've been working for some time now, presumably since the first rays of sun started peeking from behind the mountains, some even earlier than that. 

Beatrice watched the small square filled with people, observing the small stands of various colors and the people that gathered around them- it was Sunday, the day when the people tried to sell what they made on the market and get things they needed in return.  
There were surely some servants from the castle as well, or the young boys that were helping the cook, just so they could get the food and other supplies for the people living within the castle walls. 

The queen often wandered when she was young, what it was like being on the market. How many new sights and sounds would she encounter there, how many new memories would she make…. Surely it must be a wonderful place…

“Ahem… Your majesty?” somebody cleared their throat from behind her, getting the queen out of her thoughts. 

“Yes?” Beatrice turned in the direction where the voice came from, seeing a young man bowing in front of her. 

He was not very tall, with fair skin just like anybody else. His brown hair being the first thing the queen checked. It was not quite the shade her hair was, but that could be overlooked if the eye color was good enough, but when he straightened up and Beatrice got the chance to see, she discovered that it was green- not at all the material for creating the heir then. 

“I must say my queen, you look absolutely stunning today. Your eyes shine like the brightest of stars. My heart rejoices every time I get to witness your majesty´s beauty.” He recited his words like he was reading her a poem- this was a perfect court-like behavior, but not at all an honest one. Yet, Beatrice had to play and pretend along, so she smiled, nodding her head.

“Thank you my lord, it is my pleasure to speak with you.” At that, he nodded but clearly wasn't satisfied with the outcome yet, so she continued. 

“My name is sir Jonah my queen, and I am at your service at any time. Your majesty´s well being is my priority.” He bowed again, his smile confident, not at all showing his concern for her, just for the fact that she was a wealthy woman who could satisfy his needs. 

Beatrice noticed from the corner of her eye that Agnes walked in, and that was the ideal chance for her to escape. 

“Thank you sir Jonah, it is wonderful to meet you, however, I do have something to take care of. If you excuse me then?” He stood there in shock for a moment- no doubt until now thinking her was getting to her, even if just a little.- Then, he blinked a few times and stepped back, bowing again. 

“Of course your majesty.” He melodically recited, the way he bowed to her however, shoved that he gave up getting in her favor for now. And she hoped her body language showed very clearly, that she did not want to have an affair.- and there was hopefully still some time before she would have to add the ´yet´ to the sentence. 

As he left, Beatrice got up, walking towards Agnes who already curtsied as she saw her coming.

“Good morning your majesty.” Her voice brought unexpected comfort to the queen, because it sounded more genuine than all of the greetings of the other aristocrats summed up together. 

“Good morning.” The queen nodded in return. 

“Pardon me your majesty, but I thought your majesty would bring the cat with her?” Beatrice frowned, Pebble wasn't just a cat to her, no matter how much Agnes- or anyone on that matter- thought otherwise.

“Bria will bring it later, I just need to do something before she does.” She responded, not wanting to tell Agnes the details. “I just wanted to inform you of that. Hopefully the aristocrat I need will come in soon.” 

That was true, not many aristocrats were present, not even Lady Sophia, whom always arrives as one of the first, and Beatrice wondered, if yesterday´s events had something to do with it. 

She spent the time waiting with Agnes and one other aristocrat, whom Beatrice saw joining the lady in waiting rather frequently, but she didn't seem like much of a threat. 

The pleasantries exchanged were quickly replaced with the new rumors going around. About the happenings between various families all around the land, about the new fashion option that seemed to be popular in other kingdoms, but also about the mysterious gathering of guards in one of the inner wings the previous day- and Beatrice listened carefully, sometimes asserting her own comment about the situation, but never saying too much. 

Finally after a while, the woman from yesterday came into the room, carrying herself with pride that would be soon lost.

Beatrice excused herself from her current company and turned to go towards the woman before the situation got anymore complicated. 

Going there, she had to take a deep breath, because her nervousness started pressing on her again. But this time, she didn't allow it to get any closer. After all, this was supposed to be the easy part, and she wanted to prove herself to Josephine. 

“Your majesty! What a surprise! I didn't expect your majesty to be here so soon!” The woman curtsied, quick and not too deep, which made Beatrice wonder about how did the aristocrat find so much confidence in herself. 

“Yes, I am here because there is an Issue I need to discuss with you, therefore, could you come with me?” Beatrice surprised herself with how she managed to make her voice sound in front of the woman. The way she spoke was completely composed, there was no hesitation, and there was a certain authority that she could feel the woman picked up upon. Yet, she did not like being in her position. 

“..Of course your majesty.” The woman curtsied again and looked towards her group of aristocrats before going near the door to give the two some privacy- a gesture considered almost rude, because the queen was supposed to be the one to lead the way.

Beatrice knew the aristocrat was playing with her by doing so, and she ignored the woman when she stopped and continued out of the door and to the somewhat empty hall outside.  
Once she saw a place adequate to the task, the queen stopped, waiting for the aristocrat to come. 

The woman didn't take long, her demeanor changed however, probably with the realization that the queen wasn't about to play games. When the two stood face to face, Beatrice started talking, not giving the aristocrat a chance to try and sugarcoat whatever she thought this would be about.

“I must inform you that his majesty the king saw you in the royal private chambers in yesterday´s afternoon. You were leaving the corridor for servants, which is forbidden.” She said, giving herself a second to think about whether she should tell the woman that the two secret rooms were found, but decided against it. 

“After talking with his majesty about this matter, I was ordered to banish you from the royal court without any chance of withdrawal.” The woman changed colors as she listened to the queen, now being white as the wall behind her, realizing that she was not careful enough.

“Your majesty, I can explain!” She tried, but Beatrice couldn't allow her to talk, less her emotions would get the better of her. So the queen put up a hand and continued.

“No need for aftermath explanations, your actions spoke for you. You are dismissed.” By that the queen of course meant for the woman to go to her room and pack her things, because the only reason she was in the castle in the first place, was so she would represent her family in the royal court- a privilege now taken way.

With the main subject said, Beatrice hoped she would have the chance to get away from the unpleasant situation, because what she just said did not feel good at all. 

“But, your majesty!” The woman was stepping out of line, upset as anybody else in her place would be, and under normal circumstances, Beatrice would listen to what did the woman have to say. But now, there was no sympathy she held for her, because the woman wouldn't have listened to her either, if she got the chance to discover the wrong information. 

On the contrary actually, the aristocrat would no doubt enjoy the faux pas she caused for the royals. 

“I hope you enjoy the rest of your day.” Beatrice interrupted, choosing to use this chance to turn around and leave, keeping her emotions in line long enough to disappear from the woman´s view. - Still, her heart clenched and her corset seemed to squeeze her a bit tighter than usual as she heard the woman run in the opposite direction, probably devastated for loosing such an important position for her family. 

She felt horrible, Cruel even. Was this what Valeria wanted her to be like?

Once she was sure nobody could see her, she immediately leaned against the nearest wall, a suppressed breath leaving her lips as she allowed herself to drop her shoulders and relax for a little while. 

She had to remind herself that she was a queen, doing things like this came with her status, together with the privileges the lover classes could just dream of.

Besides, she was fulfilling the king´s order. There was no need for her to feel cruel for that. Right?

Still, it was harder than the queen thought it would be, and she did feel a little unsure about her approach- especially about the way she spoke.  
But in the end, she did feel a tiny bit of pride from what she´s done. She did after all, complete the first task the blonde gave her. And it would hopefully get easier from here. 

When she came back to the room, a servant approached her, informing her that Lady Sophia had fallen ill and therefore Would not attend the court for some time. The other aristocrats were already there, chit chatting in their groups, having laughs over the most trivial things there were. Not at all paying attention to the queen. 

This gave Beatrice some time to think about her next move. Because the message of what happened to the woman would soon get to the other aristocrats.

Well, she should try to smooth things up as much as possible now.- And Pebble would hopefully help with that.  
Regarding the woman, she would give her the next day to pack her things, and in the morning after that, she would order a coachman with a guard to transport the woman to wherever she called home.  
And of course, she would tell Josephine that the woman was dealt with once the designated carriage leaves. 

Her eyes wandered around the room as she thought, setting on Agnes after a while, and reminding that she should order Bria to bring the kitten in already. - And so she did.

The moment Bria came in, Beatrice got up and walked towards her, which did get the attention of some aristocrats around her, but that was probably because of Agnes´s influence. And once the kitten heard it´t human´s voice and loud meows started to call from the creel, most of the eyes within the room were on her. 

Beatrice didn't open the creel yet, but went to the group where Agnes was, being joined by other women whom she barely talked to at all.

“Oh I see your majesty chose to bring the thing here.” Agnes turned to face the queen and played along. 

“Well of course. it can hardly be separated from me for too long.” Beatrice smiled, putting on her own court ideal behavior as she untied the knot- taking her time to feed on the already big curiosity of the aristocrats around. 

Pebble however, was having none of it, and started to take the lid under it´s best version of an attack. 

Beatrice didn't want to purposely provoke it when it didn't do anything wrong- and because a cranky kitten was a low scoring kitten with the aristocracy- so she finally dropped the lid and observed the reactions of the women around. 

The aw that echoed around was to be expected, together with the certain proclamations of cuteness from some courtiers.  
Some of the aristocrats however, lost interest altogether and left, showing the queen who will be easier to win over and who not.

Pebble´s reaction was golden too. It was surprised to hear so many people around, no doubt seeing at least some of them. It carefully got out of the creel and stretched, wary of everything around, everything that was so new and unknown to it, if it was scared it showed it by rubbing it´s head against the queen´s stomach. 

Beatrice allowed herself just one completely honest and in all regards harmless smile. Reaching to pet along the gray fur on the kitten´s back.  
The women continued to ask endless questions, and Beatrice enjoyed it, surpassing her current record of actual, two sided conversations she had.  
Of course, she had to keep a little distance because of her status, but It felt nice, finding herself a group of people she actually had something to talk about. 

One of them- a squeaky woman in green dress and a white hat- confessed that she did have a cat as well, showing Beatrice one of the best games she played with it. 

It could be made quite easily with the things that were lying around the enormous room, first, the woman took a gavel from one of the instruments and tied a string to it, then, she took one of the feathers from her hat, and attached it by the string, so the feather could be dragged around the room. 

Pebble didn't know what to do with it at first, but once it tried to touch the feather, only to find it tried to get away, there was no stopping it anymore. It´s small legs ended up tangled on more than one occasion, however, the kitten was quickly back on all fours, chasing it back and forth as the made up toy was passed around in the group. 

When Pebble finally succeeded at catching said toy, it lied down on it´s back, holding the thing with all it´s paws, and noone dared to take the feather away from it. 

“It seems your majesty, that we´ll have to get some more peacock feathers, now that we have two small hunters.” The woman in green dress giggled. Beatrice smiled at her in return, knowing fully well that she got into the topic where nobody had the need to pretend. 

“Indeed.” The amusement was present in the queen´s voice, but she didn't want to go back to her serious demeanor, for the attitude in some of the aristocratic women changed when they saw her like this. 

Some men left soon after they found out that their tries in getting the women's attention would get them nowhere, and probably concluded to try their luck some other day, when the competition wouldn't be so big, and walked away together. - surprisingly enough tho, some men stayed, and partook in the ongoing conversation, which was a pleasant change 

\---

Shortly after the lunch, the company wanted to move somewhere else, loosing interest in anything this room had to offer.  
Beatrice took the exhausted kitten in her arms, telling a nearby servant to take the creel back to the social lounge in front of her bedroom, knowing fully well that she´ll carry Pebble herself either way. 

But ust as the queen wanted to suggest to go to the gardens in such a beautiful weather, a young boy entered the room and went straight towards her. 

“Your majesty, the king requests your presence in his study.” He bowed to all present in the room, but his eyes stayed on her. 

Beatrice was surprised to hear that, but kept her composure.  
“Of course. I will be there as soon as possible.” She dismissed him and turned to the group of people she was with today, thanking them for their company. 

A few women she talked with even seemed genuinely sad to see her go sooner than usually, wishing her a nice day, while the rest of people in the room just stood up and bowed or curtsied, murmuring their own goodbye. 

The queen wanted to go to her own chamber first, even though it was further than the study, intending on leaving the kitten in her room, for it wouldn't be a good idea to have it with her when she´ll talk with the king.  
However, she forgot the fact that the secret rooms were being eliminated that day, and the workers who were in the middle of their job were pretty surprised to see her there. 

Thankfully, Bria was waiting by the chamber together with another servant and a few guards, keeping an eye on everything in the queen´s possession, ready to get everything back in it´s place once the expansion was done.

Beatrice gently placed the half asleep mammal on a blanket, not bothering to look for the creel, and quickly told Bria to keep an eye on it, before hurrying back to where Josephine´s office was, wondering, why was she being summoned. 

Perhaps Josephine wanted a report about the happenings in the royal court?

\---

The two guards in front of the office placed their hands against their chests when they saw her, exchanging knowing glances at the occasion when they were actually able to let her in. 

Beatrice hesitated before knocking, suddenly afraid that the blonde will not let her in again, but she had to get over it. 

And once the sound of her knuckles against wood echoed in the silent hallway, a voice on the other side of the door allowed the queen in. 

The office was different from what the queen imagined it would be, not as large, and in darker colors than she thought, but it was a nice place, despite what might await her there.

Josephine sat behind a large table from dark wood, books and papers scattered all around, even under the half eaten plate from her lunch. Two enormous bookshelves behind the table were filled with books of all sizes and ages, making space for only one window and curtains in the same shade of red as the carpet under the queen´s feet. 

“Hello.” Beatrice greeted, the volume her voice had in the court just a few minutes ago gone. 

Josephine looked up, apparently torn away from her thoughts that laid lost somewhere in the paper in front of her. 

“You´re here.” She said, probably more to herself than to Beatrice, and got up, looking through the papers around, searching for something. The queen however managed just to hum and nod in response, holding her hands together and waiting for the blonde to continue. 

When that didn't happen, and the tense silence started to feel more than uncomfortable, while Josephine kept looking at paper after paper, Beatrice dared to add. 

“You sent a boy, who told me my presence is required, so I came as soon as possible.” But Josephine just continued rustling around in the pile of documents, making a noise in her throat to show acknowledgment. 

At last, she probably found what she was looking for and went back to stand across from the queen. 

“Here.” Said the blonde as she unfolded a piece of large paper and spread it out across the desk, a signal for Beatrice to step closer. 

“This is the most recent floor plan there is, it should show every room and chamber. But it does not.” Josephine continued, pointing at the eastern inner wing as she talked. 

“I added the two rooms we found yesterday. But my duties don't allow me to look for other. Will you do that in my place?” 

Beatrice stared at the piece of paper in front of her. She wanted to help as much as possible, and a task like this could be a great opportunity to show that she can be trusted. But at the same time, it would mean that she would have to show Josephine her hiding place- and the young queen wasn't sure if she was ready to do that. 

What was she supposed to do? 

She didn't want to lie and draw a different room in it´s place, for she knew that if Josephine ever found out, it would break the tiny amount of trust she might have for her. And yet, Beatrice wasn't sure if she was ready to trust the blonde enough to show her what lay behind the bookshelf and the fireplace… No even the diary.

At last, her thoughts turned to the events of the previous day, and the way her wife reacted when they spoke. The way she let her talk and stepped away from the sword.

Would she do the same, if Beatrice chose to tell the truth?

“Of course.” The queen responded, tracing her own finger across the edge of the floor plan, her mind working on how to continue, nervous about if she chose to do the right thing. 

“I will start once the aristocrat I expelled from the court leaves. Is that alright?” She looked up at the blonde, observing the king´s reaction the best she could in hopes she would find at least a hint of what the blonde thought. 

The protocol officially gave the woman one week as a cutesy, so the queen will have a head start. 

“Yes that´s suitable. I suppose it won´t be an easy task to complete by yourself, so if you need anything, I´ll be here every day til´ four o´clock.” Josephine responded and sat back down on her chair, taking the paper she was working with before, most likely trying to find her previous trail of thoughts. 

It was obvious that with this gesture, Beatrice was dismissed. However, she couldn't force herself to leave without voicing the one question out loud. 

So she took a deep breath, holding herself tight, and asked.

“What about the one room I already found?” The sound of her voice made the blonde look up again, her frowning face showing she did not expect any more disturbances, and the expression had an effect on the queen´s approach, it made her nervous, the small amount of confidence she had in the conversation going well faltering. 

“What about it?” Josephine´s voice- much to the queen´s relief- didn't sound angry, but there was something behind it, something that wasn't entirely an annoyance, but didn't have a positive meaning either.  
Whatever it was supported to mean, Beatrice didn't look further into it.

“Is there a possibility of you letting me keep it´s location for myself?...” She asked, looking at the blonde opposite her with worried eyes, feeling a weird knot in her stomach. 

What if she misjudged Josephine? What if the blonde will change her mind? 

Through the doubts that started to peek from the back of her mind as the king observed her, Beatrice tried to hold onto the little hope and trust she had in the blonde for the time being, yet still not being strong enough to hold the other´s gaze for more than a second. 

“Why?” Josephine broke the silence after what felt like hours, her gaze still fixated on the queen, not revealing anything she could use. - whether it was for reassurance or for trying to understand Josephine´s point of view.

What was she supposed to say, when the truth could be so easily used against her? 

The truth was raw, Beatrice would have to admit that she went there after the trial, admit that she hid from everyone in this cruel world, and from there, Josephine would surely figure out the reality sooner or later, if she already didn't know. After all, her behavior when she went back for Pebble was speaking better about her thoughts than a poet could ever describe. 

But the truth was the only option, not only because she promised Josephine not to lie to her, nor because she didn't want to be lied to either. It went a deeper than that, and she had to try and trust the blonde if she wanted the blonde to trust her. 

“It was the place where I went right after I disrupted the trial...” She admitted, wrapping her arms around herself in case it would help her hold herself together, while Josephine´s eyes studied her from the chair. 

“When you were afraid of me?” The blonde responded, and even though her face still didn't hold a trace of a single emotion, her voice was harsh, and that made the queen feel her chest tighten. 

“What? No no no no! I was not- I.. did not mean it like that!” Beatrice felt her voice go up at least an octave. She really didn't want the conversation to go in this direction. Or have the blonde think she planned to hide away like a coward if any confrontation was to happen again. But Josephine just put up a hand to silence her, and Beatrice couldn't help but do as she was ordered. 

“Can you hear a conversation from another room in there?” Josephine said, and from the way she said it, the warning behind her words burned like the brightest of flames. ´Don't lie.´

Beatrice didn't miss a beat. 

“No… It´s hidden so even the bells from the city cannot reach it.” She shakily replied, wondering if she didn't say too much, but at the same time, hoping that it will calm the blonde a little. Or even persuade her that the request was not meant in an ill will. 

Josephine was silent, visibly thinking of something- and it was obvious that she was considering whether to trust the queen or not.

Finally, she answered. 

“You can keep it.” Said Josephine as looked at the map and folded it up again, then, she moved it across the desk towards Beatrice. The young queen took it, disbelievingly saying her thanks as the blonde went back to her work and dipped a quill in ink. 

She slowly went to the door, the beginnings of her plan already forming in her had when Josephine added.

“But Don´t hide the next time you´re afraid. It´ll make things easier for both of us.” Beatrice looked back at the king and the two pair of eyes met for a moment.  
Again, Josephine didn't look angry, and her words were not harsh. 

There were two things Beatrice could take from that sentence. Either it was a threat and the blonde wanted her to know that the next time the queen hides she will go and find her, or she wanted the queen to tell her when something was wrong, and Beatrice despite everything she learned in Aequor, wanted to believe it was the latter. 

That was why she nodded, watching the blonde´s eyes go from her back to the paperwork, and then without another word left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to thank all of you for reading this story. Because If it wasn´t for your kind comments and kudos I would give up before reaching the tenth chapter. But here I am, publishing number 20!  
> I read every single comment you guys write, sometimes even multiple times, because that´s what´s keeping me going. And if I ever didn´t respond to your comment, believe me, I read it and appreciate it, I probably just don´t know how to respond to it.
> 
> So what I wanna say by this THANK YOU, it really means a lot. 
> 
> See you in the next chapter.


	21. Tick Tock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I love making this fic historically accurate to the tiniest details, the costs in this chapter are one of the very few things that are estimated...Sorry, I couldn´t find the actual prize of things like these...

The next day brought what was expected.

All of the aristocrats and servants discovered what punishment awaited the woman, who went where she was not supposed to. Yet, nobody dared to even mention the topic in front of the queen, nor show their disagreement with the order.

The lady of Caval Alta they called her, and her home laid deep within the mountains. From what Bria collected for the queen, the family was supposed to oversee the mining of silver, and make sure the mines produce as much as possible.

And they were justly proud of that of course, given the fact that the place was the biggest mine of silver in Collis.- what a luck that Aequor had a mine bigger than that then, and the lord overseeing it had a daughter who had interest in joining the royal court.

Thanks to that, during the next few weeks after said lady left the castle, some of the aristocrats announced their need to leave the court as well, always justifying it with certain ´family matters´. But the queen was smarter than to take the lie. It was evident that those, who saw the new monarchs as too strong in their position, preferred to watch the scene unfold from afar, not risking the dishonour in getting caught during one of their under-counter deals or arrangements.

Some on the other hand, seemed to gain certain respect for their queen, if not personal liking, and the circle of people whom Beatrice spent her morning hours with, grew.

Once the queen left the royal court, she at first was going with Pebble to the library, and tried to look for books that featured mechanics, and other technical things that would help her complete the task Josephine gave her. But after it costed her more time and effort than results, the queen gave up and chose a new tactic.

Now there she was, alone, two weeks after the blonde gave her her task, sitting on the floor of one of the lounges in the outer northern wing, staring at the wall in front of her.

The first thing she did when she started searching, was that she went to all of the rooms where the walls were thicker, just like it was with her own room.

If the room had an entrance for servants, she ordered the guards to look in them.

However, that had no effect. And the guards never found anything.

Then she of course, tried all of the fireplaces in all said rooms- but again, with no avail.

The faint sound of the bells announced the sixth hour in the evening, and Beatrice was starting to give up the search for the day. But no matter how many times she tried to persuade her legs to get up, she still sat in the same place, looking at the things on the wall, searching for anything that would be of help.

Something in her just knew she was close!

The candle in front of her no longer provided a light source strong enough, so the queen took it, and went to one of the golden candlesticks on the wall, holding it in place as she tried to maneuver the long piece of wax to light the other wick as well, preferably without spilling the already melted substance on the carpet.

The wick didn't want to catch on fire, no matter how long the flame was touching it, and as Beatrice stood on her tip toes, she had to hold onto the candlestick for support in order to even reach the height it was in.

Suddenly the wrought metal gave in, and the whole structure tilted down, making the queen almost loose her balance and fall.

Surprised, Beatrice took the piece in her hand again, pulling it down and noticing that a thin, slightly rusty wire went from it, and into the wall.

Bingo.

She looked around for any opening, yet didn't find any. So she tried once again, and this time, the rusty lever hidden in the candlestick pulled all the way down, and a dull ´thump´ of the wood echoed somewhere behind her.

It took exactly one look, and Beatrice could see what was hiding the entrance of what she was searching for.- A cupboard in the corner, reaching the height of the queen´s waist, was now slightly angled outwards.

There it was, just like in the library.

Beatrice smiled and proceeded forward, the candle in one hand and the floor plan in the other, feeling proud, a little nervous, but also weirdly excited from what she found.

She had to kneel down in order to fit in the opening, but once she was in, it was more than easy to straighten up again, because there was no corridor, nor a chamber that would hide secrets from the times long passed, but a cold, round shaft with a ladder leading up, and into the darkness.

There was a moment of hesitation when Beatrice looked up. The darkness leading into the unknown brought uncertainty, fear even, and the queen had to firmly remind herself of why she was there in the first place.

She was there because Josephine trusted she could do this- or she didn't and just wanted to have the brunette out of her sight, occupied with something she deemed far beyond hard to do just in one person.

But even if that was the case, Beatrice was more than determined to prove otherwise.

And with that thought kept in mind, the young queen took the floor plan into her other hand, careful to keep it away from the flame of the candle, and stepped on the first rung.

The task was harder than it seemed, the skirt of her dress constantly got in the way, making Beatrice slip more often than not, an action that didn't help her arm, which was hurting by the time she got up and could put all of her weight fully on her feet again, but the wax that dripped from the candle, mostly when the queen made a sharp movement, made it even more unpleasant, having to move herself away when the liquefied substance threatened to dirty her dress more than it already was.

When she finally reached the end of the ladder, she sat on her knees, trying to relieve the pain her arms were in, and looked forward.

The dark tunnel in front of her had a low ceiling, probably being located exactly in between the first and second floor and the queen wandered, if she would be able to hear what was happening inside of the rooms that must´ve been all around.

However, no sound could be heard, and so the queen proceeded forward, toddling like a child who didn't know how to walk yet. The ever present dust sticking to her hands.

Oh she would definitely get a long bath after this.

The thick silence all around, combined with the small distance the queen could see and the fact that she couldn't run was unnerving. -The one reassurance Beatrice held onto being that if something was in the tunnel with her, she would've seen the dust form a trail, or hear something in the distance.

But just in case she wouldn't notice anything in time, she decided to swipe any danger with the candle in her hand, even if it meant loosing the light

The further she got, the colder the air around her felt, which was strange, Beatrice thought the castle didn't have any parts where the outside breeze could get in. Well, she was wrong then.

Once the light from the candle reached what seemed like an entrance to a room, she stilled, listening to the sounds around her for a moment, just to be sure she was alone, and then finally moved forward and slowly stood up, raising her hand so the candlelight would reach as far as possible.

She looked around the shadows her candle created, revealing a semicircular room with high, uneven ceiling and walls made out of smooth stone.- no stucco or wallpaper like in the rest of the castle, which made Beatrice think about where did she get to.

Well, if she remembered correctly, the only part of the building made solely out of stone were the watch towers and the fortification- and the latter was on the opposite side of the castle.

The queen went forward, observing her surroundings carefully.

There was a mess of what looked like a bunch of geared wheels and racks of various sizes, scattered in all directions, seemingly with no order or purpose, and a table in the far back, squeezed between two robust, frame-like structures from some kind of metal, a place where the queen immediately started heading to.

With one blow towards the dusty board, Beatrice created a cloud of gray and black smother that made her sneeze. But, she also created some space where she could put the floor plan to check, where did she end up.

As she unfolded her piece of paper, a spider ran out of the corner and towards her, which made the queen shriek in surprise and quickly squish it with the nearest object. - a metal cube that most likely served as a paperweight.

Beatrice let out a breath. This place was different than the secret room behind the library. Yet, it still made her feel weirdly excited to explore it, curious even, about the many components lying around.

Her floor plan showed there was indeed not enough space for a room shaped this way anywhere else, than in the right tower that guarded the main gate.

The outline of the tower showed, that there was a spiral staircase leading up to the top, and that was most likely why the ceiling was shaped the way it was.

She was in a tower then.

Beatrice folded the plan once again- now that she knew where did she get to, her curiosity turned in a different direction. And that was the many technical things around her.

There had to be a reason they were there after all.

So she approached one of the piles of arranged pieces.

The first glance showed that each and every item had either a label or a tag, and when she took one of the wheels in her hand to look up closer, she noticed that besides the unexpected weight of it, she could see it had a number followed by a letter written on the tag.

This one in particular, said 3C in a fainted ink, and hopefully that was all there was supposed to be.

The queen looked at the other components one by one, careful to place them back where they originally were, hoping to find some sort of manual, or at least an order or a pattern of the placed objects as she explored.

But without any success. All she found out was that each group of letters was placed near each other, their numbers however varied.

What did that mean?

Her steps led her to the frame structures coming from the left wall and ending in about the middle of the room.

The furthest part of it was almost half filled with the many dusty wheels. However, most of them did not have any sort of label that would mark their designation, only those placed on the edges had their respective tags still hanging on. - and all of them held the same letter….A.

As she continued inspecting the many things whose purpose she had no idea of, Beatrice discovered many other interesting parts. Springs, coils, discs, even chains, each having their own letter and a number, but nothing else that would help tell her, where did the respective components belong and what purpose did they serve.

And then she found it.

On the floor, far behind the half filled frame, laid something that looked like a board, and judging from how much effort someone put into hiding it, it was not meant to be discovered by the wrong person.

Beatrice tried to adjust her skirt so she could scrape through the small gap between the wall and the metal frame to get to it, flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

She couldn't help herself making a small sound of disgust as she she felt the grime of the old stone on her skin, but at last, she could grab the edge of the board and pull it out.

With a relief, the queen dropped it and quickly started dusting herself off- she was sure she felt a cobweb on her upper arm!- before slowly turning down to the board on the floor.

It was filled with papers, most of them saved from the ever present dust all around and she could read the many names, addresses, or other information of people, who were long gone, discovering the various reasons they were mentioned, some accompanied by check marks or crosses next to them.

...

_E_ _lias_ _Swift- delivery of chains and weights- 50 shillings estimated_ _√_

_A_ _lan Wright- delivery of group E-G before the_ _e_ _midsummer night- 20 shillings_ _√_

_Eustace Smith- transport of workers – reserved harbour spot 144 –_ _cost_ _is_ _to be agreed on_

_Edwin Davis- awarded by his majesty personally, depending on the fine work- gold still to be delivered- goldsmiths´ workshop on the Fleet street X_

_And so on..._

The queen looked back at one of the piles of components.

Some of t he deliveries were mad e, but the work itself had hardly begun. Why was that? And what was supposed to be built there? 

She started taking the papers off. Perhaps Josephine would have a clue on this one…

As she carefully went through the papers, stacking them together, the light of the candle revealed one more thing the board was hiding- black lines that were carefully incised into the wood, mirroring shapes of the wheels, showing where the chains were supposed to go, and at last, revealing that the face of the machine was supposed to be built into the tower itself-  a dial of numbers  from one to twelve and many other symbols.

Beatrice smiled to herself. This was certainly a clever way to hide the construction plans.

And now even though she might not manage to resume the construction of it right away, she might at least figure out, what was this strange thing for.

\---

The queen´s initial joy from finding the plans however, more or less ceased when she got to the ladder.

Not only did she have to go up and down more than once, but also, do so without the candle in her hand, not to mention that she had to get through half of the outer northern wing, and into the royal chambers unseen.- the inner wings themselves not being that much of a problem, since they were mostly empty once the sun had begun to set. But the outer wings were frequented by both servants and aristocrats alike long after the last rays of sun disappeared… And how would it look if somebody found their queen with these weird things in her hand, and her dress in such terrible state?

But at last, one nervous walk through the castle halls and a few stiff hidings in the shadows, Beatrice could close the door to the social lounge in front of her chamber and drop the items onto the nearest cupboard.

The door to her room was open, showing Bria, who was playing with Pebble, trying to tire it down, so it wouldn't wake the queen up during the night.- Or, that was what the servant told her. Beatrice knew Bria enjoyed doing so.

Yet, Beatrice still felt a bit guilty for leaving her with Pebble so often. She was the one who brought it in after all…

It took one look for the servant to immediately drop the toy she had for the kitten, and got towards the queen, asking if she was to prepare the bathtub for her, which Beatrice gladly confirmed with a nod, and politely ordered the girl to help her get out of the dirty dress.

When it came to the dress, it would be bad for the queen´s name to have the small servant bring it into the laundry room and say the queen dirtied it herself, so Bria offered to lie and tell the maids there she accidentally dropped it on the courtyard, and even though Beatrice didn't want to, she reluctantly had to agree.- another thing she would owe the young girl.

As Bria left, the queen turned her attention to the kitten, who was rubbing it´s head against the skirt of her undercoat for some time already, wanting to resume the game that was unfairly stopped because of the queen´s arrival.

It was remarkable how much it has grown, now at seven weeks old, it´s clumsy uncoordinated steps replaced with confident walk with it´s head held high. Still, it kept it´s youthful curiosity and energy, jumping and leaping like the best acrobat, always landing on all four.

A few days ago, Beatrice let it taste a bit of meat Bria brought from the kitchen and surprisingly enough, the kitten took it, seemingly enjoying it. It also managed to drink water from a bowl, so now the handkerchief and milk was rarely used- yet the queen still had it at hand, just in case.

The queen took the stick with a feather, resuming the play once more, and Pebble was more than eager to go along.

It was funny how much having this small ball of fur helped her- not speaking about the goodwill it helped create at the court, but about the many times a game with the kitten helped Beatrice smile again, about the times after a particularly long day, when the queen could just cuddle with it, having another living soul by her side, a friend she couldn't afford to have because of her status. -It was impossible to think she would ever part with it. And she was glad that the king allowed her to keep it.

The thought about the blonde made Beatrice glance at the door on her right.

The two came across eachother in the social lounge in front of their newly secured rooms a few times, but generally, the stern woman was rarely around, and if she was, she arrived pretty late. - There was a little chance of Beatrice having the opportunity to tell the blonde about her little adventure the same day. But it wasn't as urgent as other matters the monarchs had to deal with.

Bria had the tub ready in no time, hurrying off into the kitchens for the queen´s dinner, while the other woman could finally sink into the warm, bubbly liquid, glad to forget about everything else in the world for a while and simply enjoy the peace.

Pebble jumped on a stool next to the bathtub, knocking over a few bottles with oils and soaps, and proceeding to inspect the surface of the water, poking it with it´s paw, looking at it´s reflection, until it earned a small splash from the young queen.

It must´ve gotten spooked, because while the kitten jumped as high as it could, it didn't land on it´s feet as usual, falling into the bathtub instead, which made Beatrice rush forward and quickly fish it out.

It wouldn't be false to say that Pebble wasn't really happy about the state of it´s coat...

A small laugh escaped the queen´s lips as she placed it back on the stool and reached for a towel that was usually meant for drying off her face, trying to help the poor cat along.

When Bria came back with the plate, and helped Beatrice get dressed into her nightgown, the queen thanked her and told her to go have her own meal. For the other things that were left to do before the brunette would go to sleep could be done without assistance.

As she did so, the thought of asking the young servant, how were things between the lower casts, and if there were no complaints between the people who worked around the castle popped in her mind. But she detained it.- They were both tired, and such question could be asked tomorrow. And besides, she asked not so long ago.

After the meal, Beatrice brought the board in front of her.

She wanted to clean it off, so if Josephine came to her chambers, she could see what the queen found, together with a note explaining everything.

Her hands were careful about each and every stroke of the cloth against the wood, everything just so the black paint doesn't get damaged.

Pebble was lying down next to the tiled stove for the majority of time, sulking because of the betrayal with the water, but once it´s coat had dried off, it came back to the queen and jumped into her lap, apparently announcing that it forgave her. - And Beatrice gladly reached down to pet it, continuing with her work single handedly.

She knew that the section A was put in place already, and remembered seeing groups B and C near the frames, meaning they were probably next to be placed, but the rest of the letters was a mess. Not to mention she still had no idea of what the numbers were for.

But that was to be resolved soon, because after the bells announced the tenth hour, Josephine came in.

“Hello.” Said Beatrice and got up, putting Pebble back down on the chair.

Josephine probably didn't expect to encounter her wife,- and truth to be told, Beatrice didn't too- especially at this hour, but the blonde showed not ire at the fact, and just blinked, stiff, and responded.

“Hello.”

Beatrice didn't know where to start to start with telling the blonde about everything important from the day, but Josephine didn't dance around the subject and went straight to the point.

“Did you wait for me?” She asked, her hands clasped behind her back.

“Not exactly, but I´m glad I´ll be able to talk to you.” The queen responded, motioning for the blonde to come closer and turning the board towards her so she could see.

Josephine did indeed step towards the opposite side of the table, reaching for the piece of wood. But before she could ask anything else, Beatrice continued.

“I found another secret room in a tower, there were components for this machine in it, but I don´t know what is it for..” She said, choosing each of her words carefully, as she took the floor plan in her hand and unfolded it.

“I thought you might have in idea...”

The king stared at the board for some time, her expression unreadable as she thought, but then she brought it even closer, and traced her glowed hand along the top part of the layout.

“It´s a clock.” She said, her voice quieter than before.

“A What?” Beatrice couldn't believe Josephine actually recognized the weird machine. Yet the name she used didn't say much.

“It keeps track of time.” The blonde explained, still keeping her eyes on the wooden plan.

Beatrice couldn't believe it. A machine that could tell what time it was... Incredible! Yet she had to keep her excitement for herself, revealing only a smile.- She didn't want to make a bad impression.

“Do you think we could resume the construction of it?” She continued, keeping her tone in line and hoping to get an approval so they could start as soon as possible.

“Unless there are damaged or missing parts, I don't see a reason why not...” Said Josephine, still looking at that one particular part of the machine, one of her hands clasped behind her back while the other traced the symbols around the dial.

“Which tower is it in?” Continued the blonde, bringing the floor plan closer to her, to which Beatrice responded by leaning forward a bit and pointing at the tower in question.

“Here.”

Josephine just hummed in response, bringing in a long moment of silence as she thought- something that made Beatrice a bit uncomfortable.

“Then we´ll uncover it from top.” She finally said, meeting the queen´s eyes. She sounded genuinely interested in the project, eyes shining- determined.

“If there is something I could help with, I would be more than happy to do so.” Added the queen, keeping the eye contact. - It would be great if she could be around when the project is being completed, perhaps even get to understand how it worked.

“I´m sure there will be.” Responded Josephine, nodding her head.

Beatrice smiled again, nodding herself.

She really hoped this would work and the machine would really track the time, perhaps even for the next few generations of kings and queens to come. For Her… descendants….

“Thank you.” Said Beatrice, and she meant it.

Then, she looked back at what laid on the table, while Josephine found a bottle of red coloured ink and a quill to mark the room on the plan. And once that was done, there was nothing more to be said, so Beatrice excused herself, and went to her room to sleep.

Both of them had a long day after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to your wonderful comments and kudos, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what do you think about it! And I´d also love to know what did you think the machine would be for!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and hopefully see you soon!


	22. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn´t have to be water you´re drowning in....

The time flew by and the spring was in full bloom, showing it´s beauty with the most colourful blossoms. The meadows on the hill slopes around the city came alive with various shades of green, and the sky let the sun peek out more often than ever before.

Beatrice was busy during this time, having the construction of the clock to look after, but also, exchanging messages between the aristocratic families of the two kingdoms and reading through their requests for joining the royal court- always researching what was their stance on the monarchs first, thanks which, she also knew if some of the new orders were ill received.

When she wasn't occupied with that, the queen often went to look for other secret rooms which could be hiding in the walls, but so far with little luck. There were just too many options of where and how to hide them.- and she didn't even get to look in the fortification yet.

But overall, one could say that Beatrice was satisfied with the way things were. Yes, she didn't have as much power to influence the kingdoms as she originally wanted, but she wasn't just a nameless shadow either.- and right now, she was about to make one of her biggest decisions since she gained her status. 

\---

Beatrice sat in the Big Entrance lounge, Agnes by her right hand and lady Sophia by her left, while painters from all around the kingdom presented their work. 

The clock machine was still being put together, studied by the best craftsmen Inferi could offer. However, they ran into some problems along the way. 

While the groups of geared wheels were completed, there were some deficiencies which needed to be dealt with- the weights needed to be adjusted, the coils and springs had to be looked over, and the oil was still to be added to the whole thing. But most importantly, the dial was barely sketched on the plan board and there was supposed to be a bell installed at the top of it.- and neither of the two could be found.

That was the reason the court was open for the painters to come and show their talents this day. 

Anyone, whose name meant something in the world of creation was here, trying their best to impress the high aristocracy, showing the portraits and landscapes and other paintings as much as they could, hoping they would get in favour of some of them and get a commission. 

All eyes however, kept glancing at the queen, making sure she was in a good mood, or looking for a hint of what did she think.  
Beatrice knew about it of course, and showed nothing on the outside, only exchanging a few words here and there with the two ladies next to her. She wanted to know the newcomers first, before she would get to the main subject of their invitation, and so far, many familiar names have showed up. 

Lady Sophia proved to be an expert in this topic, pointing out those whom she knew worked for the royal family before, and if there was someone new, whom even Agnes couldn't name, she remembered at least one painting the person in question created. - an impressive ability to say the least and the reason she helped the queen with making the list of invited competitors. 

She have been ill in the past few weeks, and this was her first day back between people, a good sign, since Beatrice didn't want to choose a new head of the court on top of accepting so many new members. 

Agnes however, was doubtful about the lady´s intentions, and tried to keep her out of the queen´s way as much as possible, still, Beatrice tried to give said lady the benefit of the doubt. 

The queen patiently waited until all fifty painters were present, before she finally stood up from her chair, which was what silenced the whole room in an instant. 

All eyes turned to the young monarch in ocean blue dress, and waited for an explanation of why they were there. 

Beatrice glanced at each and every figure present, taking a deep breath and showing a small, but confident smile. - And hoped the action didn't resemble Valeria in any way possible.

“Good morning to all of you. You are probably wondering, why were you called here today.” She had to speak louder than usually, the sound of her voice strong. Sure, it was a little unpleasant to be standing in front of so many people, but she somehow got used to it in the past few weeks.

All focus was on the queen, surely if she didn't continue right away, one could hear a pin drop. 

“The answer is simple. You were called here to show your talents in front of the royal court, on a project which would surely let your name enter the pages of history.” With this sentence, Beatrice motioned for a pair of servants to bring a sketch of the dial to the scene. 

The sketch was made by Bria the previous day, and it couldn't be more be true to say that the small servant was very excited to do so.

It had to be done because noone could afford to show the original plan on the board, just in case there was an accident and it would get damaged,- besides, all the artists needed was the scale and the basic shape of the dial. Even the hour and minute hands could be stylized to the taste.

A big piece of paper was brought to the scene, and all eyes looked towards it, those in the front row trying to inconspicuously get closer, and the necks of those in the back stretching to get a better look. - If Bria was there, she would surely be thrilled to see that. 

“This is your template.” Continued the queen. “If you design a dial better than the rest of your competitors, your design will become a part of the castle.” Said Beatrice and watched as the many eyes lit up in response to her words. 

“Only the numbers and symbols are necessary, the other elements you choose to add or modify are up to you. Good luck to all of you and let the best one win.” And with that, the artists were dismissed to start on their own accords, the canvases they chose provided for them.

Beatrice sat back down, exchanging a knowing look with Agnes, before she was blasted with questions about her own conception of the design, and questions about the purpose of the dial. However, she said nothing of her own ideas, nor the purpose of the machine which would be hidden behind it, only responding with ´I am leaving it in your hands.´

Of course she had her own image of how the dial could look like, but in the end really decided to leave everything up to the artists. Perhaps they would give her a nice surprise. 

The one criteria she held however, was that both silver and gold should appear in the final product- but that was nothing to be worried about, all of the artists would no doubt use this as an opportunity to get remembered by the queen, and so they would use themes of both Aequor and Collis. 

She let them work in peace, well as much as it could be called so, because the artists were often surrounded by the courtmembers, who tried to be ´helpful´ in their own special ways. 

The whole scene was quite bizarre to be honest, and to an uneducated eye very unnecessary and wasteful, but at the same time, fun for all present. And the queen enjoyed the tint of excitement in the air. 

“Does your majesty have a favourite in mind?” Asked Agnes out of the blue, and Sophia glanced at the queen too, waiting for a response. 

Beatrice looked at them and then back at the people scattered across the room, pursing her lips as she did so.

“You know I don't play favourites.” She said, directing her gaze back at the two ladies.- if they didn't get the hint about the professional relationships between them, she couldn't do anything else.

Unfortunately, neither looked very convinced about the statement, and simply responded with ´of course your majesty´, like nothing happened. 

“I know I do.” Said Sophia after a moment, and casually motioned towards the furthest corner. 

There was a young boy kneeling on the ground, hardly near twenty years of age, his work hidden in the corner from all rivals, and his tools a mess.  
A few aristocrats stood around and observed as he worked, yet none dared to try and ´advise´ him. 

He certainly did look interesting. 

“Do you really think he will be the one?” Asked the queen, her curiosity pulled towards him, but still keeping her composure.

“I am almost sure your majesty.” Said Sophia with a smirk. She no doubt knew he was good, but it still wasn't up to her to decide about the winner. 

“We will see about that.” Said Agnes. “I am sure others will not let him win so easily.” Her tone was mockingly polite- the worst thing one could do to the other in the presence of a queen.- and she looked across the room. Her hands never leaving the armrests of her chair.

“That is true.” Responded the queen with a smile. “Is there any favourite you have lady Agnes?” 

Agnes´gaze lingered on a few certain individuals for a moment, before she answered.

“There of course are your majesty, but I wouldn't want to influence your majesty´s final decision. After all, it really is about one´s skill, rather than connections they have.” She said, and dedicated one hard look towards the other lady. 

Beatrice watched as the two pair of eyes met and the two stared daggers at eachother for a few moments, before returning back to their usual, composed states. 

They didn't like each other, but it wasn't something the queen would get in between. As long as it didn't hurt her status, or didn't get in the way of their duties, she would leave it for them to sort out. 

\---

The painters had the whole day to finish their work, and it gave Beatrice an excuse to have some time to relax.- as much as it was possible.

So after she checked on the construction of the clock as always, she found a few aristocrats she could be with and embroided again. 

She didn't have time for it in the past few weeks, and now could afford to finish the second blue flower on the handkerchief with a great joy in her heart, until the sun had begun to set and the time to choose the best artist for the dial came. 

The courtmembers flooded back into the Entrance Lounge like a river, being all around the place. Both admiring and comparing the works that were done and on display for all eyes to see.

Beatrice went from one piece to another- alone, so it wouldn't seem like she´s being influenced by anyone.

Not once did she tell the author, what did she think of their work, only smiled and nodded, observing.

At last, she made it towards the far corner, where the young boy Sophia mentioned had worked. 

He stood up once he saw the queen approach, allowing the aristocrats a full view of the piece he had created at last.

Sounds of discontent were made by the aristocrats around, as a wave of whispers drowned the area in an instant, and shortly, Beatrice got to see why.

He, unlike most of the other creators, chose a wooden board, and on it, laid a black sketch- just like the one Bria copied from the original plan.-  
the wood was kept raw, nothing was showing, what would be the background hiding the technical parts behind the dial, only the dial itself was completed. 

And it was very different from the rest. 

Where some artists chose natural themes or even symbols from religion, this young man chose going simple would be the best.

His dial was coloured in a very light shade of grey, and there was made a smaller circle around the middle which showed the original symbols from the sketch. Only they were not simply symbols as Beatrice until now thought.

They were painted like the phases of the moon. 

And it downed upon the queen, that they indeed were supposed to be. Because he sketched a third hand- one which would show the current phase. 

The numbers on the outer part of the dial were also different, because the artist redesigned the numbers to resemble the ones in old colonist writing. Making the black lines of the old font contrast with the light grey of the background. 

The three hands however, were not completed, only showing the basic shape on the wood, their colours now shown as merely two smudges in the middle of them.- silver and gold. 

“I…..I´m so sorry your majesty. I didn't manage to finish my piece in time.” He said, crumpling the edge of his messy chemise. He was scared, scared that the queen would be upset for wasting her time. 

However, that was the last thing the queen would be. 

She knew that this boy, who no doubt was still new in this department, knew something the rest did not. The rest, including herself.

“Why did you chose this theme?” She responded, knowing full well that she now spent with him far more time than with the other artists. But she did not care. For this boy knew the machine his dial would be for. 

“Truth to be told….I didn't your majesty. My grandfather did. It´s…. It´s said he was summoned by his king to design a dial, which would show the hours of the day, and the phases of the moon, ….so the king could finish his machine for tracking the time.” Beatrice observed the boy as he looked at his hard work. He must know the whole story of the clock then. He was the one she would choose for making the dial.

Beatrice looked into his brown eyes and nodded. A small smile now playing on her lips again. She would put her hand on his shoulder if she could, just to ensure him that he did nothing wrong. 

“Thank you.” 

\---

Beatrice chose the winner that very moment, and didn't change her mind for the rest of the evening.

However, she couldn't tell everyone straight away that she had decided- no, it would give the impression that she was influenced by others.  
Instead, she announced it would prove too difficult for her to choose straight away, and that she would need at least the whole night to evaluate everything. After all, there were so many great masters of their craft today. 

And she would of course, ask Josephine of what she thought. Her opinion was indispensable in every decision regarding their home.

That was why she went to the king´s room straight after she left the entrance lounge and wished everyone good night. She hoped to catch the king there before they went to sleep. Unfortunately though, despite the late hour, the king´s door was locked. 

Beatrice wasn't surprised- it was normal for her not to be able to find Josephine- so she turned around, and went outside of their chambers, wandering around the corridor, looking in the empty rooms there, hoping the blonde would be somewhere near. 

But truth to be told, she didn't know where her wife went when she wasn't in her office, the library, or her room.- because the two met only when she needed the king to authorize the steps she decided to take, nothing more. ….Not even the mealtimes were shared…..

With a sigh, Beatrice let her hand fall from the handle of the last door in the hallway. 

Nothing. 

She had no idea where to go next.

But since she had to report her final decision, she had to try and look for the blonde, whether she wanted it or not.

And so Beatrice started slowly making her way towards the library. The only place she and Josephine have met in before

Maybe she would be lucky for once.

The old spruce door creaked when she opened them, and the welcoming smell of paper hit the queen´s nose right away. 

There were a few candles lit up, but those could have been there for a long time. After all, the library wasn't only for the monarchs to use. 

Beatrice looked around, going through the many shelves with no hurry in her steps, but found only the solitude the candlelight provided. 

Well, what else did she expect? 

Disappointed but not surprised, Beatrice turned to go back to her chambers. She would have to wait for the blonde there. No matter how long it took.  
And she could of course, try to knock on the king´s office too, since it was on the way. What was one staircase more? 

So when she got in front of said room, she came to a halt.  
There were no guards in front of it… What was the chance the blonde would be inside? 

But it wouldn't hurt just to try, would it? It was better than nothing right? 

Her hand rested on the dark piece of wood.

This, was still a problem for her. Even though it was such a simple action to make a sound with her knuckle against the wood. It was like a part of her was afraid she would be sent away, or worse- punished for daring to bother and disturb the monarch, whom she even didn't know if was there.

Yet the deed needed to be done eventually, and after a painful moment of hesitating and doubt, the echo of the knocking filled the empty hall. 

“Come in.” Called Josephine from inside.

And indeed did the queen do so. -Still, it was more than an unexpected coincidence that she could.

When she stepped in, she could see precisely why she found the blonde here of all places.- because said blonde never left the office in the first place.

There were stacks of untouched paperwork on the table, and on the shelves behind it, And on the ground around. All lined up and seemingly organized, still, it was an overwhelming amount just from the looks of it. 

Beatrice had to step forward, so she could see if the blonde actually was behind the mountain of papers on the desk. 

She was, and now only quickly glanced upward and towards the queen, just so she would know, who wanted to speak to her. Her quill still was flying across the paper, writing down numbers and counting them together. 

“Is something wrong?” Said the king, her matter of fact tone hiding how tired she must´ve been.

“I´m not going to delay you for too long. I just wanted to consult the final design of the dial.” Beatrice responded and watched as Josephine rewrote one of her results onto another paper. 

Her answer however, earned her only a low hum in her direction, which made the young monarch nervous all over again.

She knew Josephine paid attention, she always did when the two were speaking, she probably just wanted to finish the paperwork she had in front of her right now. Right? Beatrice wasn't bothering her or slowing her down..?

But because the queen already started talking, she decided she should finish as well. However, she would cut it as short as possible.

“Would you mind if the numerals on it were in the old colonist writing?” Said Beatrice, her voice a little quieter than before. 

“No.” Came the immediate answer.

“Alright then. The symbols from the board will be painted like the moon phases, and the hands will be in silver and gold. Is that alright?” Continued the queen. Josephine however, directed her only a ´yes´ in the same tone as before, to which Beatrice responded with another ´alright´. 

After this was said, Beatrice was supposed to leave as always, and not bother her wife with her thoughts any more, yet when her hand got to touch the door again, she paused, and turned around one last time. 

“You know, you could give me part of the paperwork...” She trailed off, hoping to get a proper reaction.

She certainly could help. Even if she was given the smallest of tasks. Yet her hopes died before they even begun forming once the blonde responded.

“I can handle it. I always did, even before we were married, thank you.” She said, and from the sound of it, Not once did she stop counting and rewriting the amounts she had on her papers.

So Beatrice left and went back to her chamber, feeling down from her latest exchange.  
Pebble was surely waiting for her by now. And probably as the only one in the world, would be actually glad to see her. 

It was decided, the young boy would finish the clock with the dial, only the bell now was to take care of. - And Sophia would surely irritate Agnes with her polite reminders that she was right. 

The queen´s mind however, kept coming back to the paperwork Josephine needed to finish. Surely if Beatrice waited for her in their chambers, she wouldn't get a result, because the blonde won´t come to her bedroom tonight.

But What could be in those papers? It must be very important for sure….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to varify some things. The conversations between Yellow and Blue you´ve read so far are about 70% of their actual conversations. They encounter each other in the social lounge in front of their bedrooms sometimes, and Beatrice reports what steps she took in the court, nothing more. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it!


	23. A meeting

What is a royal court supposed to be? 

Well, it is defined as a summary of people who belong to the extended household of the monarch. This usually includes various representatives of the nobility, their companions and the servants, who attended to their every need. 

And that was the scheme the monarchs before Beatrice followed- and the scheme the royal court used to this day. 

But after the contest among the painters, Beatrice saw how life drained a little from the average day between the courtiers.- sure, her average day here was so, so much more than her days in Valeria´s castle used to be, and even those average days sometimes got spiced up with a theatre play or a visit of the royal tailor, but still, it was more difficult to maintain the liveliness than she thought, especially now that the aristocrats from Aequor started arriving. 

That was a part of the problem at hand,- the aristocrats from Aequor and Collis were from vastly different cultures, which often got their encounters stuck in a dead end. And that was something Beatrice couldn't allow.

And so she started searching in the books for an answer. The royal textbook of etiquette in particular.

The lady in waiting was the one who recommended the queen to do so, she said that anyone can find most of the answers they are looking for regarding the social structure in there. 

Now Beatrice had to admit, even though she remembered the rules very well, there was one specific rule she opened this book for. - that being, the criteria someone who was not of an aristocratic status had to meet in order to get accepted. 

She thought that, perhaps the aristocrats didn't have to be stuck with each other… If she brought a bit more diversity to the court, everyone could find someone they enjoyed being with- and that would bring benefits not only for them, but for the monarchs as well. Since anyone of well known reputation would be at hand near the royal palace.

The lady in waiting hasitantly confirmed, that in Aequor, it was only when someone of lower status saved the life of someone high ranking. Then, and only then could the queen personally consider them as a possible candidate, depending on the criteria even the aristocrats had to meet. - and how many times that could happen in a lifetime was exactly the purpose of said rule.

Collis however, had proven to have different standards. Why couldn't it have different criteria, which would annul the rules from Aequor? 

And as she got more in depth of the subject, the queen also discovered whom she was looking for- a thing not really planned, but welcomed nevertheless-

Here, because of the development the kingdom had gone through, a slim yet important class of people had appeared- those being the intellectuals from the capital´s university.-  
The astrologists, the alchemists, the doctors, together with other kinds of new scholars now started having impact on the upper bourgeoisie, which thanks to Josephine´s grandfather, often knew how to read and write.- something that was in Aequor still reserved only for the highest of aristocrats.

Beatrice got the idea, that besides having the representatives of the aristocracy in the court, she could perhaps add a few members from the new class, just as well as some artists- painters and musicians, poets and writers, all if it meant diversity and support of the two cultures.

Then the aristocrats from Aequor could send a message about the differences back to their relatives in their homeland, who could then start supporting and spreading the innovations. 

Beatrice couldn't help but smile every time she thought about that. 

If her attempts were successful, not only would the court flourish, but also no young heiress would have to sleep in a stone-walled bedroom with only two small windows, so the warmth doesn't seep out easily. No. There would be no more of thinking about the expense of the books, because they would be available to many more people. And of course that was just the tip of the iceberg. 

And perhaps if the influence of the courtmembers got more citizens to start educating their children on a higher level, it could theoretically lead to new fantastic discoveries, such as the letterpress or the tiled stove once surely were.

The only thing she needed, was to find that one certain rule that would allow her to start inviting the intellectuals into the royal court. 

Her finger ran along the lines of letters filling the page. There must be something helpful, there had to be. 

Page after page was filled with the rules about the royal´s every day life, all of them fulfilled to the tiniest of details, just as it should be with any queen. Yet, the one thing she was searching for was nowhere to be seen.

Meanwhile, Pebble inconspicuously jumped on the table and sneaked closer, it´s tail in the air with the tip slowly flicking from side to side in a small curve. 

All of a sudden, it jumped towards the queen, it´s paws catching her hand which was holding the corner of the book. 

It didn't extract it´s claws. It never did. As many times as it did pounce at someone, it was always just a touch, gentle, curious about the reaction it´s playmate would have. 

Beatrice´s breath hitched and eyes snapped in the still kitten´s direction. It startled her. 

Pebble sat down, but it´s paws remained on the queen´s hand, and the look it gave her told everything better than human words ever could. ´I got you!´ 

The young queen chuckled and freed her hand from under the kitten´s paws. 

“...Yes... you got me...” she murmured and scratched the kitten under it´s chin, to which Pebble gladly leaned in and closed it´s eyes.

“But you know you shouldn´t jump at the table, don´t you?” she continued, while the young cat opened it´s eyes again, looking at her with the purest kitten eyes in the world.

Beatrice was weak against such expression, so if the kitten wanted to play, she would comply. 

And Just as she reached down onto the ground for a small ball of yarn and sent it rolling to the other side of the lounge, a knock echoed in the otherwise empty room. 

“Come in!” Said the queen when she straightened back again, while Pebble chased after the ball. She didn't expect anyone to come and look for her today. 

The door opened and a guardsman entered, his chest puffed up in the uniform he wore and his head held high, the halberd he had was in his right hand embedded firmly in the ground.

Beatrice recognized him, he was often on guard duty in front of Josephine´s office. She met him many times before her accidental disruption of the trial. And it was always up to him to tell her that yet again, they are not allowed to let her in.

“Your majesty,” he bowed “his excellency the king requests your presence in his office.”

Really? It was unusual for Josephine to want to see her.…this would be the second time actually…..  
But the queen concluded that the king probably just needed a report about the clock, or the arrival of the new aristocrats, and that was not a reason for her to get nervous!

“Of course.” She replied, and stood up. If Josephine wanted to see her, she wouldn't keep her waiting.

The queen left knowing full well, that Pebble was safe here and had access to anything it could possibly need. Besides, this would take only a little while. 

And as she left, the book still laid on the light wood of the table, for the matter it was opened for will be returned to later.

\----

“Did you want to see me?” Asked Beatrice, after she closed the door to the office.

The blonde stood in front of the window, but wasn't looking out. Her eyes until now remained on a piece of paper in her hand. 

When she heard the queen´s voice from behind her however, she sharply turned around, her golden eyes meeting the blue ones and her glowed hands have put down the paper.

“Yes.” Said the blonde and stepped forward. 

She was tense again, and clasped her hands behind her back. But why?

“Come with me.” She said and without a second of hesitation walked past the queen and back into the hallway.

This made Beatrice feel certain unease, and it settled in the pit of her stomach. 

Were there some bad news? No…. That wouldn't make sense. Josephine would tell her in the office.

What if they were going to the tower where the clock machine was being constructed? Perhaps Josephine got informed about the completion of the bell first and wanted to go imprint the pattern of their governmental rings into the metal together, so she could get back to the hoard of papers she had yet to finish. 

But when the king turned in the hallway to go south instead of east, even this assumption was proven wrong. 

Beatrice walked along, always two steps behind her wife so if there were any other unexpected turns, she would be able to react in time. But her curiosity, combined with the feeling of apprehension was getting to her.

She shouldn't be asking questions, the blonde didn't seem in a good mood, yet, the queen decided to do so, because she didn't like the feeling of going into the unknown, for it reminded her too much of the feelings she got to know on her way towards her new status.

“Can I ask where are we going?” She said, and perhaps her uncertainty was shown in her voice, the blonde however, just glanced her way and said:

“You´ll see.” And continued in her strides just a little faster than before. 

So the queen spent the rest of their way as she was expected to- quiet- while her mind was bombarding her with the possible catastrophes that might´ve caused the need for her to go with the blonde somewhere, and the fact that she didn't know where she was going didn't help either. 

At last however, one clue was right ahead of her,- that being the enormous stone door leading to the fortification. 

The entrance was opened, and the four guards who stood near looked at every passing person with suspicion, as if every passing servant was an intruder who wanted to pry at the secrets hidden behind the cold stone. 

Their attitude to the two royals however, was the exact opposite. 

They immediately bowed when they noticed them, despite the distance the king and queen had yet to walk through, and didn't straighten up until the blonde told them to. 

Beatrice put up a straight face. No emotion should escape to the outside, especially now that the king was with her.

Her well kept distance had to reduce itself to being only one small step behind, because now there would be many more eyes to watch them, and she had to remind herself, that they were not in private. Therefore, she would have to use all the titles the blonde had if she was to address her. 

Josephine told the soldiers to be at ease, and without any words of explanation for her wife continued forward, past the many stone gates and pillars of the enormous main hall they got into, and towards the first staircase to the upper levels.

As she followed along, the queen noticed the previous buzz of the place she saw before was now gone, only a few guards stood near any – presumably important- doors, the rest must´ve been at their noon training in the western courtyard. 

The turns and intersections were difficult to remember and Beatrice was trying her hardest to make a mental note about every corridor they turned to go in, Josephine on the other hand, looked like she walked this path a thousand times before, stern like always, unfazed, and probably trying to ignore the young woman walking with her.

Finally the blonde stopped in front of one of the doors and took out a key from the pocket in her golden Jacket. In one swift motion the old piece of wood interwoven with metal was opened, and said blonde held it for the queen to pass. 

“Thank you,” She said and watched the king light a candle and close the door behind them. “Can you tell me now, why are we here please?”

Josephine just lifted her index finger and pointed to the centre of the room, proceeding to light the other candles in the room.

“Because There´s no other map like this.” She answered, and Beatrice finally looked to where she was pointing.

There was a large, round table in the centre of the room, with twelve metal chairs standing around, one of which had a golden crown in the backrest.  
The use of the table could be seen on the first glance.  
It was a map, and as the young queen stepped closer to examine it, she noticed the amount of detail shown in it. 

Collis was in the middle, with the shape of it´s capital painted in bright red colour, the surrounding mountains protruded upwards.  
The surrounding kingdoms were shown there too,- including Aequor- the borders visibly repainted many times as they were shifting through history. 

Beatrice couldn't help but touch the place, where Aequor´s former capital was shown with a red dot. 

That was where she was born, where she grew up, where her father was buried deep underground, and where now her mother remained, alone like she always wanted to be, probably angry about the last thing her daughter told her. 

That used to be the only place she´s ever known, and now, it was so far away from her, and she´s probably about to never see it again…. 

A pang ran through her chest. She didn't know how to feel, whether to miss it, or have no regrets.- After all, she shouldn't, she was a queen, and that was what mattered. Right?

Her thoughts however, got interrupted with Josephine placing a candlestick on the smooth edge of the table, making The pair of blue eyes look up.

“This is where you´ll find me during the next week.” She said, and stood on the opposite side of the table, looking down under it. 

There must´ve been a drawer, because the queen heard something reminiscent of it and shortly, the blonde took out a few wooden models in the shape of a cone.

“But don't come here unless it´s an emergency,” Continued Josephine as she reached out to place the cones on the place, where the southern border between Aequor and Collis used to be, near a confluence of two grand rivers from Collis´ mountains. 

It was very close to the border with another two neighbouring kingdoms- Ilonar and Silur- but what was the move supposed to mean, Beatrice had no idea. 

The only thing which could happen during the next week was the completion of the bell, but that was not an emergency. That meant the queen would not have a chance to get here. 

“Can I ask what is the reason for this change?” Beatrice asked, and pulled her hands to her body. 

She couldn't help but feel… weird… like something in her knew, that there was something big about to happen.

Josephine looked at her, the expression unreadable, and tensed up again, a signal clear enough for Beatrice to recognize, that despite being allowed to help with smaller things- like searching for the secret rooms or looking after the construction of the clock- big decisions and events like these were the responsibility of the king.  
She had not busyness in this matter.

And after a moment passed without getting a response she corrected.

“Sorry, matters such as this are not for me to take interest in, I know.” and looked away.  
The atmosphere could be cut with a knife, and Beatrice felt the blonde´s eyes on her the whole time. Josephine said that she brought her her because of the map, but why didn't she say anything about it yet?

“You should know that our army will help Ilonar and Silur destroy a barbarian settlement.” Finally answered Josephine. 

“And That´s where you´ll be sending any messengers when I´m away.” She continued and motioned towards the wooden cones on the table.

The queen´s eyes widened. What did hat mean? Did Josephine want to go into a war? 

“What?” Said Beatrice and brought her hands even closer to her stomach, holding them together as her mind raced.

Did that mean that they were in danger? Should she take any steps to help increase the safety of her people? Why didn't Josephine say anything sooner?

“Unfortunately it´s inevitable. But it won´t affect you in any way.” Responded Josephine.

The two didn't make eye contact, but that was probably just because the queen refused to look anywhere else than her own hands. 

“Your schedule will be the same as always. All I need from you is to send a messenger in case something important goes wrong.” Continued the king and Beatrice couldn't help but close her eyes, unintentionally grasping the edge of the table in a firm grip.

The unspoken words hung heavy in the air. Nothing more

Was that it? Was that all she could do? Or more importantly, Was that all she was allowed to..? 

Beatrice felt another wave of unease drop down into her stomach, and her chest felt tight.-but not because of the corset she was wearing.

“Could the barbarians endanger the capital?” She asked after a long moment of silence as she opened her eyes, looking at the blonde opposite her. 

Josephine´s hand was behind her back, while the other was pressed against her mouth, her eyes flickering between the red outline of the capital and the cones around the border. 

“If we don't do anything about it.” She said, not taking her eyes from the three-dimensional object in front of her. 

Well, that was true, despite the fact that Beatrice never received a lecture about war when she was growing up, she knew that any problem- whether with the court or with the vassals- grew only bigger when left ignored.  
And when her mind came to the court, another question made it´s way from her throat. 

“What if the courtiers find out? Should I tell them the truth or...?” she trailed off, knowing full well she did not have to finish the sentence in order for Josephine to understand. 

“No. Don't say anything unless they start to panic. They won´t find out anyway.” Answered the blonde, still in the same position, undoubtedly thinking about the forthcoming action. - ti witch Beatrice responded with a quiet ´alright´.

After that was said, the young queen had nothing more to add, and neither did Josephine apparently, so the two stood in the quiet room for some time, unmoving, both immersed in their own thoughts, and Beatrice´s eyes wandered to the small red dot in Aequor again.

She´s doing so much more than when she was a princess, and on top of that, there were no more terrible punishments made by her mother. So why wasn't she happy? What more could she possibly need?  
It wasn't control, nor power, no.

But no matter how much she searched, her head couldn't give her an answer... 

“...Could you please help me get back to the gate to the castle? I think I would not be able to find the way by myself yet...” She muttered, her voice low. 

Why did she feel so weird all of a sudden? Couldn't she restrain herself in front of the king?

Josephine looked at her from the map and gave her a court nod.

“Sure.”

The two didn't say anything else, except for when Beatrice thanked her wife for walking back to the entrance with her, and then watched as the blonde turned around went back in again, the short response of ´no problem´ almost lost in the noise from all of the returning soldiers. 

Well, she supposed she now knew what was in all those papers in the office…

And since Josephine would be gone for some time, she could use this time to prepare the modification of the court properly on paper, including all of of the sources she used and the possible benefits for the ruler. 

It would only help- since Josephine would probably have a lot to do after she returns.  
Besides, she probably wouldn't want to see the queen right away, since they didn't spend time together unless absolutely necessary…

How many times did they encounter each other since the wedding? Ten times? Barely…. And it was almost three months since the wedding.

The melancholy was hard to overcome. And Beatrice knew she should focus on more important things- like what she was doing before this little walk.- yet the events of the day were in the back of her mind for a long time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the sudden change in Yellow´s attitude doesn´t make sense now, but it does have an explanation and it will be explained...
> 
> But still, I hope you liked the chapter and please let me know what do you think about this!!  
> Thank you for reading and Have a nice day!


	24. victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I posted this chapter whole, it would have over 5800 words, so I decided to split this up.

Josephine was right. Her absence didn't affect the queen in the slightest. 

The days went by like always, and Beatrice thoroughly wrote down the modification for the court step by step.

The Royal book of etiquette showed, that the court has always been open for only the highest of aristocrats- and after further search, Beatrice discovered that there were no cases in Collis of non-noble citizens getting accepted either. 

However, the book also mentioned, that in addition to the center of power, the court was usually a key center of culture, and that could be of use to the queen. 

Therefore, she started writing down a change proposal. 

If the court was supposed to serve as a cultural center, why not grand the bearers of it the access they no doubt wanted? 

In concept, the court would welcome those, who excelled in their department the most- without the need to break the traditional list of courtmembers by accepting them- and that would lead the competing scholars and artists to do the best they could. Which would be beneficial in the long run, not only to the easily bored aristocrats.

But her concepts had to be looked over. Not only by the king, but by the head of the court as well. 

And when the queen invited lady Sophia to talk about this matter one day, she got a surprisingly good response, followed by a conversation about the needed support said lady would provide in order for the proposal to pass. 

Everything was written down step by step, prepared perfectly to the tiniest of details, and rumors slowly started spreading around the castle, mostly with positive reactions. 

There were of course those, who didn't like even the thought of changing the centuries old scheme, including Agnes- justifying the objections with the possible risks the new structure would bring, and the negative consequences the attempt could have in case something goes wrong

But in the end, all depended on the king´s opinion…and who knew what she would say?

\---

Beatrice stood in the balcony door in the library study, feeling the rays of sun on her closed eyes as she thought. 

It was a number of weeks since the blonde had left, and Beatrice tried to keep her mind away from it as much as she could, but as the time went by, she was informed that the next month´s consignment of materials for the continent should be sent soon, and the workers were not informed of the quantities it would be consisting of.

Days passed quickly, and the thought about sending a messenger to the blonde to ask for the worker´s orders kept gnawing it´s way into the queen´s mind more and more often.

If she was to do this, she would have to start soon, there was little time left and the way of the messenger was long. 

The bells from the city bellow stroke the second hour in the evening with two powerful metal tones, which echoed between the mountains.- and hopefully the clock machine would soon join them.

If anything, it was her duty to inform the king about anything that could go wrong in her absence, so if the blonde didn't appreciate being messaged, she would rely on that- besides the blonde said it was the only thing other than her usual duties she was to do during those weeks, so she would oblige. 

And so, the queen turned around and headed back into the study and to the table, a deep breath passing through her lips as she slowly sat down behind the desk and opened the top drawer, for there surely must be something of use for writing a letter. 

A few quills were right on top, scattered on a stack of plain papers, some white and new, some a yellowish colour because of their age, so she took out one of each, only then noticing, that an inkwell was in the back as well, barricaded behind all of the things that were in the drawer.   
So she took it out as well, careful not to tilt the wooden container too much. 

A pen-knife found itself in the drawer too, and so the queen could shortly after sharpen the tip of the white quill and finally open the inkwell.

She slowly, carefully dipped it into the black substance, but as she took it out of the inkwell, she came to a halt.

How does one start a letter like this? 

A small droplet of the ink fell back into the container as she thought, and the queen automatically wiped it against the edge of the container.

In private, she was allowed to drop the formalities- namely the titles, the rest stayed the same- but when it came to a letter, it would probably be wise to write as if it was to be read by other eyes as well…

Well then, First, she would need to address the king appropriately. 

However, when the quill dangerously neared the yellowish paper, a clamour coming from a distance reached the queen´s ears. 

What was the reason behind this? The sounds of the castle resembled a mere buzz, a quiet and steady rhythm like the one hearts have, not a sharp, disruptive beat that brought unease to the livelihood the normal days had. 

The fuzz outside grew louder, and after a while, Beatrice couldn't help but get up from the table, because this was either a very special occasion, which needed special attention even from the queen, or a very bad joke.

The window in the library showed the western courtyard, where the soldiers trained according to their respective schedules. Now however, the small group turned away from their training, and they too were looking for the source of the disruption. 

When no source could be seen, the queen left the room, heading to the lounge on the opposite side of the hall, this time with a little more hurry in her step.   
There was a window to the front courtyard, perhaps she would be able to see more from there.

And as she opened the window, the seeming hustle from the city below intensified even more, to the point the servants doing the laundry stopped in their work and listened to the noises from outside. 

Suddenly, the soldiers on patrol sounded the fanfare and about a dozen of horses raced to the courtyard, some carrying banners of black and gold, some of silver and blue. 

Men circled the front courtyard, the hoofs of their horses clanking against the paving stones, sharp and precise in every movement. 

Just what in the world was going on?

With the last tones of the fanfare, A man in golden armour strode onto the courtyard, drawing Beatrice´s gaze in an instant as he slowed his horse from the vigorous gallop, tugging at the reins to show the horse the direction he wanted it to go, while the other men in the retinue let their horses trot a final circle around the courtyard and then headed towards the stables, their chests puffed up in their armours and their heads covered with their helmets.

Only the golden knight remained, -no doubt a high status but it was hard to tell in the armour and with helmet covering his head- leading his horse to a stop and getting off, ordering the nearest grooms to take care of the horse for him. However when he put down his helmet, the queen unconsciously put on a small smile.

There was a reason she fooled so many people with her act…

The blonde woman certainly could make an impression that was for sure, but more importantly, there was no need to write a letter any more.

And with that, the queen closed the window again.

\---

“Almost everything is ready for the depart your majesty!” Exclaimed the lady in waiting proudly. 

Right after the king had arrived, Beatrice was informed about an order for all her servants. They needed to pack everything for a journey to Ilonar, following an invitation the king received.   
They were supposed to leave in the morning for the other kingdom´s capital, because there was a grand feast to be held in honour of the great bravery all armies involved showed during the battle.- and their commanders most of all. 

Agnes tried to chase the servants to do more, despite the fact that they handled everything almost flawlessly, while the queen kept Bria with her to do the most important packing in her bedroom.

Pebble knew something was up, and now refused to leave the queen´s side, cuddled on her lap and not letting her get up.

“Thank you Agnes. Could you wait here please? I have something I´ll need you to do.” Responded Beatrice from the small desk she usually used for jewellery.

She was holding The change proposal she created when the king was gone, and once the lady affirmed she´d stay as long as the queen needed her to, she turned to the piece of red wax meant to seal the information within the paper. 

While the servants were preparing everything for the depart, Josephine probably went to her study to look at the reports from the time she was gone, and Beatrice knew better than to go in there immediately. 

If she went to the office now, it would no doubt end up just like when she tried to help with the paperwork.

But it was all so confusing, Beatrice thought that she would be allowed to do much more after she proved she could help with the secret rooms, and in the beginning, it almost seemed like it…. So why the sudden change? Was it because of the pressure of the incoming battle? Or did she do something wrong to loose the little trust the blonde might´ve had? Could it even be called trust?

Despite any possible reasoning there could have been, Beatrice decided to add her change proposal to the papers the king already had, and send Agnes with a message that everything went smoothly except for the orders of quantities for the continent´s consignment- for there weren't many people the queen trusted enough to tell them something so confidential.

The wax turned into liquid quickly, and soon the queen was folding the proposal into thirds and pouring it over the connection point in a small circle, followed by a light press of her governmental ring to give the paper the unmistakable signature of her status. And there it was, ready for the king to look it over.

“Give it to the king please, and tell him that the workers don´t know the quantities for this month´s Continent consignment, everything else went smoothly.” She said, and handed the paper over to the lady in waiting, keeping her other hand on the small cat in her lap.

“Of course your majesty, It will be pleasure to do so.” Said Agnes and curtsied. And as soon as the queen dismissed her with a nod, she hurried of to deliver the message. -The soldiers would let her in if she showed she had a written message for Josephine. 

“Your majesty?” Bria chimed in from the other side of the room. 

“Yes?” said Beatrice immediately and turned towards the small servant. 

“Has your majesty decided if Pebble will be going to the other kingdom too?” She asked, holding the creel in her hands. 

That was something Beatrice didn't think about.

“How long will the journey take?” She asked, Petting along the soft, grey fur on the feline´s back. 

Personally, she would rather have the young cat with her when going somewhere unknown, especially if it´s for a longer period of time, but She also couldn't deny the fact, that it wasn't a journey to the other side of the city, but to another kingdom, somewhere neither she or Pebble knew how to get around….. 

What if it got lost? 

Or what if someone would try to steal it?

“I am not sure your majesty. We servants were ordered to pack for over a week, but travelling is often unpredictable...” Trailed off Bria, as her eyes kept switching between the many piles of necessities for the queens daily routine.

Beatrice looked down at the small creature in her lap. It purred and purred like the world outside didn't exist.

Would she leave it here for a week? No. 

And that was without a single question. 

She surely wouldn't be the only monarch in history who would do so.

“Yes. Pebble is coming with me.” 

\---

The rest of the evening went in peace, with the servants finishing their usual chores, and packing for the trip. The grooms gave the horses the evening hay and oats, with the warden keeping a watchful eye over them, while the aristocrats lazily withdrew from the social lounges and balconies back to their designated rooms. 

It was determined that some representatives of the court should come along as well, and Lady Sophia gladly volunteered, followed by Agnes, who wouldn't let an opportunity like this slip her fingers. - after all, she already met Ilonar´s queen lady in waiting on the day of the royal marriage- with some members from Josephine´s part of the court.

Beatrice knew the head advisor was coming for sure, and perhaps the general who helped organize the attack would come as well, but beside that, nothing else got to her knowledge. 

One of the last things she did that day, was when the lady in waiting came back to announce that she successfully delivered the message.  
She asked the queen whether she would honour her with her presence during a dinner, which the queen gladly excepted, because she wanted to discover, what did the rumours say about the ´trip´ the king had. 

Apparently it was a victory, undebatable and undeniable, and the ladies of the court quickly started whispering within their respective circles, of just how brave the men must´ve been, to go to a battle against the barbarians. 

And so as Beatrice sat down on her bed, ready to go to sleep, she reminded herself to congratulate her wife on the grand victory she achieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this can be counted a a filler episode? But htere´s a lot of foreshadowing so, why not :3
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	25. Ilonar

The sun had barely started peeking from behind the mountains when the two monarchs and their entourage were supposed to depart for the long journey to Ilonar.

Beatrice was aware that Ilonar was in the south, it´s farthest ends of land going much further than Aequor´s did, so she asked Bria to pack only the dresses which weren't altered to suit Colliss´ climate.

And on top of that, she decided to wear one for the journey as well, given she would be riding in a carriage.- Because when she was going to this kingdom, it was nice and warm inside, so why not make use of this knowledge and be in a much more comfortable situation once they arrive to the warmer biomes?

The latter however, proved to be a bad choice, which showed once she was standing in the cold morning air, waiting for the horses to be harnessed in front of the carriages and led to the courtyard. And that was still nowhere near happening.

So she stood there, trying to keep herself from shivering by inconspicuously shifting her weight every now and then, or rubbing her hands against her upper arms when nobody was looking- which was, to say the truth, absolutely ineffective.

If it was this cold in the middle of the spring, she should be glad they weren't going during the winter.

But finally it seemed like things would start to get moving, and it would be only a few moments before she would be able to get into the no doubt wonderfully warm carriage, because even Josephine came down onto the courtyard, dressed in a white chemise and a black and gold vest, which was embroided at the hems with many shiny stones even as it came down to about her mid thigh, the look of course accompanied by a pair of white gloves.

“Good morning your excellency!” Echoed between every person present on the courtyard, they all bowing their backs to show respect.

Josephine looked unfazed and motioned for everyone to be at ease and continue with whatever they were doing, making her way towards the queen – probably out of courtesy, but Beatrice used it as a cue to curtsy herself and pronounce her own ´good morning your majesty´.

The two pair of eyes met for a moment, before Josephine pronounced her greetings as well and broke the eye contact.

It was a weird feeling to stand side by side again, but now, they both would have to perform for their subjects, weird feelings or not.

Beatrice searched her mind for something to say, hoping a conversation would ease the knot that formed in her stomach, the awkward silence that so often haunted them not helping at all.

She should say her own congratulations for the victory, least the whole trip will carry itself in the same stiff awkwardness.

But just as she wanted to open her mouth to say something, the horses were led to the courtyard and the warden stepped forward.- still, the carriages were nowhere to be seen.

Great.

“The horses are ready my king and queen!” He informed them with his deep voice, bowing as he said so, to which Josephine responded immediately, giving him a few orders before letting him walk back towards the stables.

The queen looked around, confused more than anything. What was that supposed to mean? Where were the carriages?

Finally, Josephine turned to her.

“You can choose whichever horse you want.” She said and made a small gesture towards the horses before putting her hands behind her back.

“What?” The queen´s thoughts escaped out before she could stop herself, but Josephine just glanced at her from the corner of her eye and repeated.

“You can choose your horse. It´s fine.”

Slowly, the wheels in her head started turning to process, what did the blonde mean by that.

“There is not going to be a carriage?” She asked, the knot in her stomach tightening- together with about a hundred new ones that appeared out of nowhere.

“There´s no need for it. It´ll be faster this way.” Answered Josephine calmly and the queen´s eyes grew wide.

No.

No.

Her chest tightened. What was she supposed to do?! She couldn't just tell her wife that she had never been on horseback!

But if she didn't say anything, she would have to face the action, and no doubt make a fool of herself once it becomes apparent…

It was either embarrass herself and tell the blonde, or try to play and pretend and then embarrass herself in front of everyone _and_ the blonde.

The latter was less acceptable than the former.

She would have to say the truth. And There was just no going around it.

She took a deep breath and instinctively held her hands together against her stomach, which had significantly more knots inside with every passing second, the chill air around making a shiver run down her spine.

“I´m sorry, but I cannot do that.” She Responded, and if there weren't so many eyes no doubt glancing their way for approval, she would move her shoulders up and duck her head down, instead, she had to stay still like a statue.

A pause followed, as Josephine probably expected her wife would continue with an explanation, but after a few painfully long seconds of silence, where Beatrice refused to meet the blonde´s eyes, she questioned: “And Why?”

Beatrice treasured the patience the blonde mus´ve mustered in order not to show the anger, or at least the annoyance there no doubt was, if something like that happened with Valeria, she would have been rewarded with a poisonous promise of punishment by now.

“I´m sorry but,” She apologised again. “I have never been on a horse before I… don´t know how to..” She stopped before she would make everything even worse with her blabbering, praying the heat in her cheeks was not a blush. Josephine must think even less of her now, and she couldn't force herself to look the other woman´s way.

The blonde stood in silence next to her, unmoving, the only thing that let the queen know she was still there was the feeling of being stared at, a small ´oh´ she made once she realized what was Beatrice trying to say.

Even the head advisor must´ve noticed the two monarchs were not about to get on, because he hurried to them and bowed down.

“Your majesty, we should get going if we are to follow the schedule your majesty so brilliantly created.” He pronounced with a voice that corresponded his personality perfectly. The bootlicking one.

Beatrice looked at him, her gaze turning hard- she didn't like his approach at all.

She saw him a few times around the castle and he, with his dirty blonde hair and dark eyes was definitely not a material for creating an heir, especially now that she heard him talk- still, she had to check, just like she did with everyone else…

“Yes, after the carriages are here, we will.” Said Josephine, still acting unfazed, but when the queen glanced at her, she noticed how she clenched her jaw at the end of the sentence.

“But your royal majesty, your majesty yourself said that it would be the best way of travelling!” He prattled, keeping his hand against his chest as he spoke.

Josephine rewarded him with a glare.

“The queen wishes we go in a carriage, therefore we will.” She said, and her usually strict voice now had an edge to it, one that resembled a growl more than anything.

After this, he looked at the queen, their eyes locking for a second as Beatrice mustered her best version of a reproaching look.- to which he turned back to the blonde again.

“But your royal majesty! I..!” He was cut off.

“I didn't ask for your input. We are going in a carriage so go take care of it.” Josephine growled again, and it would have made the queen more anxious if it wasn't for the fact that Josephine did so to back up her wish.

The man hesitantly bowed again and stuttered something along the lines of ´of course my king.´ and hurried off.

Beatrice was sure he would badmouth them both for it later, but that was not important now. Now,  she had to thank the other woman for doing so, before somebody else cuts her off  again .

“Thank you, it means a lot.” She whispered, just in case the man was still close enough to hear, and glanced towards her wife. She really was grateful.

Josephine turned to look at her as well and just hesitantly nodded, and no matter how much the queen tried, she couldn't read the expression on her face.

And it was too late to congratulate her on the victory.

\---

It took some time for the grooms to harness the horses to the carriages, but as the sun got a little higher, the temperature rose too, so it became more bearable to stand outside, even though it still wasn't enough for the young queen to stop shivering every time wind traced it´s icy fingers against her skin.

However once a pair of carriages got onto the courtyard, Beatrice could see that while it certainly was a better than her previous option, it certainly wasn't ideal either- because neither of the carriages had a roof.

But then again, she was very glad she didn't have to spend the next days in a saddle.

The queen quickly motioned for Bria to come closer and took the creel with the young cat from her hands, while whispering to bring her a blanket too, because otherwise she felt like she would freeze.

She then stored the creel under the bench and seated herself in the corner, reaching out only when Bria handed her the blanket.

The small servant was supposed to be by her side almost every second of the day while they were in the other kingdom, so she hopped on the hind ledge right next to the luggage, while two soldiers traded their saddles for the coachman seats and the two aristocratic ladies got seated in the carriage behind.

At last, Josephine herself got into the vehicle and sat down on the other side of it- and it seemed like she wanted to be as far away from the queen as possible- which meant that they were ready to go.

And so the did, and Beatrice realized, that despite the cold in the air, she would be able to enjoy the view of at least a small part of the city she had to watch from distance every day.

\---

Once they were out of the city, the mountain roads offered less of a feast for the eyes, and so Beatrice had opened a book she was recommended and, Just like Josephine who did so right after they left the castle, started reading.

This carriage was a lot more comfortable than the one she had to be locked in on her way towards her new home, even though the whole entourage had to hurry, because the scheduled path was meant to be made in three days on horseback, so like this, they had to make certain accommodations to make it to Ilonar in time.

This continued until the sun had begun to set, when Josephine suddenly snapped her book closed and ordered the soldiers to stop, which startled the young queen.

Was that the Dinner break? She doubted that, since the lunch was eaten without a stop.

So what was this about?

“We need to get off, the soldiers will put up the roof.” Said the blonde out of the blue and opened the small door of the carriage.

So this thing did have a roof after all... Well that was good, Beatrice didn't fancy the idea of the soldiers being able to watch everything she was doing.

The two ladies came alive when they realized they would be able to get off of the carriage and away from each other for a while, and so they hurried off of their carriage as well, each of them choosing the opposite side of the procession to go to.

Beatrice however, chose this time to sneak a little further away from others and feed Pebble.

The poor thing was locked in the creel for almost the whole day, without an opportunity to stretch out. Yet it was necessary, if it meant keeping it safe and away from all eyes.

Every time it seemed like the small cat would start to protest and meow, the queen just reached out and pet it to calm it down. Luckily, that was all that was needed to be done for now.

However, how long would it last?

Yet, her doubts could be dismissed pretty easily, because The entourage was far away now, and therefore wouldn't turn around even if something essential was forgotten, let alone for a cat.

Bria came after the queen too, carrying a small bowl of meat for the cat and a plate with a cake for the woman.

The queen enjoyed the quiet company, for she could observe how the soldiers fought with constructing the roof, while the young girl kept an eye out in case Pebble decided to wander around.

But after a while, they succeeded in putting everything in place for both of the carriages and everyone could go back where they were, including the now fussy cat.

“Come on you little Pebble, I know you don't like being in there, but you have to. Just for a day longer.” She whispered, just as the cat decided to meow.

When they eventually got Pebble back in, it didn't like it at all, and continued to pounce at the lid, making a few more meows.

That was why Beatrice hurried back to the now enclosed carriage and once she was in, closed off the curtains above the door.

There, now she could open the lid again, just to calm Pebble down.

Pebble immediately bolted from the creel and jumped on the nearby pillows, sitting down and staring the blue eyed woman down for what she´s done.

“Oh don't look at me like that...” She murmured and ran her fingers along the soft fur.

It tried to resist and keep sulking, however that didn't last long, and soon it leaned into the touch and came to the queen´s side to cuddle, after which she covered them both in the blanket.- That way, it would stop meowing and the blonde wouldn't notice anything outstanding.

As She herself settled down, Josephine climbed into the carriage again, their eyes making a brief contact before the blonde went back to where she sat before.

“Shall we continue?” She said, to which Beatrice quickly responded.

“Of course.”

\---

The next day went in similar way, and the entourage got from the mountains in the late morning hours, going significantly faster once in the lowlands.

The air around grew warmer as well, and so the blanket the queen clung to the previous day was almost not needed, and the sky blue dress she wore became as cosy as she remembered.

However the next change that came wasn't expected even by the queen- and that was the humidity in the air.

Beatrice noticed the change when she tried to fall asleep on the second day, and it kept her awake for far longer than she would have liked, her skin sticking to her dress uncomfortably.

But the journey through the night, with it´s dark veil hiding the horizon, brought a wonderful surprise in the morning, a thing Beatrice looked forward to the most.

When she looked out in the morning again, the early rays of sun mirrored in the lake water in multiple shades of gold, and the small clouds scattered across the sky formed so many strange shapes that the queen could observe them for hours on end and still find a new one every time her focus turned into a different part of the blue above.

She learned to love the feeling of the new day on the road, when she could open the curtains of the enclosed carriage and feel the sunlight on her skin. There was no glass that would separate her from the outside, no hand that would shut the curtains and hide the beauty from her. It was just her and the world around, a world that now for the first time ever had shown her what does a butterfly look like up close, when it landed on one of the cushions, mistaking it for a flower.

Josephine was still asleep, and Pebble was too, resting back inside of the safety of it´s creel, so when the queen heard a screech from above, she thought that her mind was playing with her. However that wasn't the truth, and the young queen discovered, that it was in fact a big red bird that made the sound, once she spotted it fly across the lake and towards a forest behind it.

A large forest with trees more than twice the size of those in her gardens back in Collis.

The blonde woke up some time after they entered the dense vegetation of the foreign forest, no doubt woken up by the birds hidden somewhere in the canopy.

She just looked at which part of the journey they were, and went back to her reading, like nothing about the environment was new enough for her. Only after the coachman asked, whether he should stop the carriage and start putting down the roof did she speak again, telling him that it will not be necessary and they would keep the roof up until they left the forest again.- which wasn't until later in the evening.

That was when Beatrice finally saw their destination, and the place they would be staying in for the next few days.

The palace complex was built in between a confluence of multiple rivers, the houses of a small city scattered across the valley.

It wasn't as big as the one back in Collis, but it was beautiful nevertheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the many side characters that we got to see once so far, the royal advisor is the one you should remember. ...Let´s just say he will be important later.
> 
> Oh and if you didn´d get the location the Ilonar castle is in, it´s in a valley surrounded by a rainforest- and the bird was a parrot.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	26. Two kings and Four queens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m just gonna put this here....

After the initial introduction, the kings and queens went separate ways- the kings were to discuss the future business affairs, and the queens wanted to introduce their best courtiers to eachother in order to make the bonds between their kingdoms even stronger. 

They made an agreement between eachother- well Beatrice did, the others seemed to have made it already\- and so behind closed doors, they would drop all of the titles and pleasantries and use just their names. 

The queen didn't really trust the whole charade at first, but when she looked at Josephine, she could see that she was more or less at ease with this arrangement. Definitely not relaxed around them, no, but more at ease than with her.

And so she decided to give this arrangement a chance. After all, as Long as she was careful with her words, There could be no harm done.

–

It was beautiful sunset, one that couldn't be ignored. The songs of the birds had quieted down, and the valley fell into a comfortable silence as the peasants and the merchants near the palace headed Back to their families across the river.

Beatrice went away from the busy rooms and hallways, through corridors she didn't know and down to the open space outside. - she had a free range of the place, so why not make use of it?

Pebble was with her too, enjoying being held again, and she in turn, enjoyed the finally quiet company.

The entourage had arrived just a few hours ago, but it proved to be exhausting enough, being in an unknown place with so many unknown people whom she didn't really trust, all without a chance of escape. 

She got to meet Ilonar´s queen, Loire was Beatrice allowed to call her, and queen Anne of Silur. But then, There were Anne's four children, who kept running around and teasing every unfortunate servant who came in. And then of course, there were the more fawning and less fawning aristocrats of all of the courts- and to Beatrice's surprise, The Monarchs from Silur bought along About five Times more people than she and Josephine did.

Well, it would be best to say truthfully, that when it was all combined together, it made an atmosphere perfect for a headache. 

But now that the queen was alone, she could take a look at the palace on her own, and take a rest from everything that happened –both on the journey and since they arrived.

She didn't mind it with her own court- well, not any more- she got somewhat used to it during the past months. This however, was different, and she couldn't pin point why.

The palace was beautiful in it´s own way. Domes and round arches of grandeur, illusive paintings on the facade and ornaments showing the excess the royal family could afford, all arranged into a new dynamic liveliness that went surprisingly well together. - except for the fashion, that one was a bit too extravagant for the queen´s taste. 

Her steps led her to somewhere new, and the temperature and humidity rose once again- even though the queen thought it wasn't possible.

It was a dome made of glass, and it was filled to the brim with various plants and flowers, the sweet smell of it all incredible, tempting the queen to go deeper in.

In the middle of the dome was a pond, with small fishes in it, and a set of benches around- an ideal place where the queen could sit down and let Pebble free.

And so she did, and Pebble took full advantage of it and sneaked towards the pond to observe the colourful water creatures. 

She smiled at it´s curiosity, and flipped her braid from one shoulder to the other. She knew it wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone a fish.

The heat was intense, even for her who spent many days in Aequor´s sun during the summer, but the moisture made the air thick and heavy, almost to the point of being unbearable, no matter how thin she chose her dress to be, how she braided her hair, or how many times she moved to be back in the shade.- How did the locals manage to be in such heat and wear so many layers to their attires was a mystery to her, almost more incomprehensible than the reason they wore wigs to hide their natural hair.

But when one overlooked that, the place was quite lovely. 

The birds and butterflies with their diversity of bright colours were a nice thing to discover, and the change of her schedule was welcomed too, but there was still something missing.

Meanwhile, Pebble´s attention turned towards the ceiling, observing the above even though nothing was there. 

She wanted to call for the silly cat, tell it, that nothing´s there, and to be at ease, but suddenly, she herself saw what was Pebble watching. 

There was a small animal in one of the threes, palms they were called, it´s short coat brown on the back and grey on the shoulders, with the legs and the long tail brightly orange. It had almost human shaped ears and big eyes, which kept staring down at them as it held onto one of the branches with one hand and it´s tail.

It was curious, and from a distance quite cute. 

Pebble on the other hand was less enthusiastic, being practically melted onto the floor and staring back at it with wide, surprised eyes. 

Neither of the two visitors knew what it was, and both hoped it wasn't dangerous. 

It paced from one side of the branch to the other, tilting it´s head as it observed them. And If the queen didn't know better, she would think it would start talking.

Suddenly, it ran back to the trunk and disappeared behind the jungle of leaves. 

Beatrice searched the surrounding branches for any sign of it, but no, it left as quickly as it came.

“Enjoying the Greenhouse Beatrice?” Suddenly echoed from behind her, which made the queen jump in her skin, turning to see, who apparently went after her. 

She had her white wig compliment the crown on her head, the style messy, yet elegant. Her chest was tightened too much in her corset and her azure laced skirt was too large to be comfortable. She was the perfect example of the weird local fashion.

“Loire.” Her breath hiccuped as she forced herself to calm down again.

“Did I scare you _mon amie_?” The foreign queen continued, and her smile was weirdly teasing.

Beatrice was surprised to see the other queen, she expected Bria to go after her when she was away for too long. 

“No...I just… didn't expect you to follow after me... Should I go back?” Beatrice got up again. 

Loire was the queen of this kingdom, and so she would respect her wishes. There was no space to be nervous about what would the other woman think of her. As neighbours, they should try to get along, try to have respect for eachother, and Beatrice wanted to try, but if it didn't work out, they didn't need to see each other again.

“You were gone for quite some time.” Came the simple reply and the other woman shrugged.

A queen didn't shrug, it was against the protocol, yet this one did. Was it a gesture that was supposed to show Beatrice to be at ease, or was it a carefully hidden trap that the brunette was warned about so often growing up?

“I take it as a yes then.”

And with that, Beatrice stepped forward to pick Pebble up again, only to end up stopping mid way as she saw the weird animal jump down from a tree and land directly between her and the cat.

Pebble just stared back at it, ears pinned back and eyes on top of it´s head. An expression that the newcomer must´ve liked because it went forward and started examining one of Pebble´s paws.- To the cat´s utter horror. 

“Looks like Pumpkin likes your cat.” Said Loire and stepped forward as well, after which the animal ran to her and climbed onto her shoulder.

That was when it occurred to the young queen. 

Loire mentioned that she had a pet as well, one that she called a monkey, therefore, this must´ve been what she was talking about.

“Yet I am not sure if Pebble will return the sentiment.” She smiled as Pebble warily evaded those it didn't know, and started rubbing it´s head against Beatrice´s skirt to let her know it wanted to be picked up and carried away from them.

The other queen just smirked and let Pumpkin go back to one of the threes, and the way she looked at it reminded Beatrice of the way she herself looked at her little companion- and it was reassuring.

“Let´s go back.” 

Loire and moved her head to show the direction the court lounges must´ve been in. 

Well, it would be rude to say no...

And with that, the two queens left the so called greenhouse and Beatrice promised herself, that she would ask about the concept of it later, for it surely seemed interesting.

\---

There was a feast planned after the sun had set, and when Beatrice arrived, she could see how strange it all was.

The three kingdoms were just so... different. 

One had so many laces and frills, combined with the ridiculous wigs and ribbons and fake moles. 

The other had high boots and wide hats with feathers, together with short cloaks pinned over the men´s jackets- quite bizarre when worn by adults, but the four royal descendants looked adorable in it.-

The third had embroided ornaments on their simple attires, with small gems that added to the pattern, all Beautiful and well suited for the cold climate they lived in.

And then, there was the queen from Aequor and her almost plain blue dress with long sleeves that were wider at the ends, with her simple silver lacing that both supported her corset and brought out the unique colour of the fabric, and with her hair pinned into a bun that was more complex than what was usual where she came from.

It was all painfully striking in all of the contrasts, as was she, but the people seemed to put their judgements aside and simply have  _fun_ for the night _-_ for they would judge everything the next day within their designated groups. 

Josephine sat on Beatrice´s right, stern like always, exchanging a few sentences just here and there with the other monarchs, which was about a hundred percent more than she did with her wife during that time.

Beatrice tried to join the conversation too, but perhaps she was too careful with her words, because the Silur queen assured her that there was no reason to be shy, that they as monarchs themselves understood. 

It was a nicely put reassurance, yet the statement of ´they as monarchs understood´ was a little too good to be true- or at least believed.

In reality, none of them could fully understand how it was to be in her shoes, even if they tried, and if they knew what secrets laid behind their game of play and pretend, it wouldn't end well.- the best case scenario would be if the end would be quick and painless, but the most probable one would be the exact opposite.

To distract herself form the depressing thought of her one day coming end, she turned to observe the other royals, how the queens behaved towards their husbands, and how their kings treated them in return. 

She could see how Anne smiled at her king as she thanked him for handing her a tray with a dish she wanted, and how his eyes lingered on her a moment longer than was needed as he replied. She noticed how Loire listened to her man as he told a colourful anecdote, yet when his jokes were getting a little too loud, he respected her warning on the volume and even thanked her for reminding him.

All of it seemed seemed… warm… not as forced as she felt it being with Josephine and herself…. 

It was a nicely prepared theatre… and perhaps she and the blonde might achieve the same one day…. After all, They had plenty of time they would be forced to spend together before the heir was born...It might be just enough to perfect their act...

Suddenly Josephine got up, adjusting her gloves as she did so, and thanked the hosting monarchs for their generous welcome and the other two for their company, wishing them all good night before marching towards the door and out of the room.

It was more than unexpected, the queen presumed her wife would be here well into the night, discussing new ideas that came with every new cup of wine like the other men did, or simply continuing with her brief reactions to the stories there were told, but again, she shouldn't have made assumptions, for every time she did, she ended up being tremendously wrong.

She looked around, at the many aristocrats down the table and at the musicians who played their cheerful melodies in the far corner, until her gaze found one of the windows.

The darkness outside fell mercilessly at the palace and it´s surroundings, and the sky didn't reveal a single star, let alone a moon. All of it must´ve been blocked by a mass of clouds. 

It couldn't be pas ten could it?

“The rain wouldn't come until later tonight.” She overheard someone say, and she wasn't sure if it was one of the other monarchs or somebody else entirely. She just hoped that the rain would stop the suffocating heat for a few hours.

After Josephine had left, Beatrice tried her best to continue in the rocky conversation, but being there felt more and more uncomfortable as the time went on, because she didn't know the other monarchs very well and her only connection to them had gone to bed.

So after a while, she herself got up, and thanked the other monarchs for everything, wishing them all a good night before finally leaving to go find her room.

She couldn't help but look forward to closing her eyes and drifting off into the peacefulness, perhaps she would even allow Pebble to come cuddle with her on the bed, despite how it would add to the inescapable heat all around. 

Bria was walking with her, as probably the only one in the entourage who actually knew where the room was, quietly keeping the appropriate distance that was required.

Soon Beatrice would settle in a bathtub full of cold water to get the sticky feeling off of her skin, before settling down on a soft mattress and letting her heavy lids finally fall and give her the few hours when she wouldn't have to worry about anything.

There would be no tricks and traps she would have to look out for, no elaborate rules that she would have to adhere, but most importantly, there would be no secret she was forced to keep in order to survive in the never ending performance of titles and pleasantries.

It would be just the pitch black of her unconsciousness.

But all of these hopes got shattered in a second, because once the queen opened the door from one of the lounges to the presumed bedroom, she almost crashed into the blonde.

“I- I´m so sorry! I didn't know!” She stuttered out, eyes wide and backing up as much as she could.

Josephine seemed surprised too, retreating her hands back to her body from how they accidentally touched. 

“It´s fine.” She said, and the tone of her voice carefully hid whether she was annoyed or just simply tired. 

The queen turned back to Bria. She wanted to make sure they were indeed in the right room, but the servant just motioned at the things around the lounge, which were unquestionably hers, and confirmed that the rest was in the bedroom behind the door, together with Josephine´s.

… wait...

They were supposed to…. Share the room? 

Josephine apparently realized the same, because their stares met immediately after, both not knowing what to do.

The blonde spoke up first and broke the eye contact.

“I´ll leave you to do your night routine.” She proposed before she turned to go to one of the chests, presumably to get something to cover her sleepwear with, and Beatrice couldn't do anything else but quietly thank her and go to the bedroom. 

Pebble was hidden under a desk in the corner, and neither the servant nor the queen would have noticed it, if it didn't peek out when it heard the two known voices, and then calmly went back to sleep- the heat had no doubt the same effect on it as it had on Beatrice.- And it would hopefully stay there for the night, if the married couple was indeed about to share a bedroom.

The queen hurried to get everything done, for Josephine must´ve been tired as well, and she didn't want to keep her waiting for too long. 

So when she finished, went back into the lounge with Bria to tell her wife that she can go to bed now. 

Josephine was sitting on the sofa, legs crossed, submerged in the book she held, not paying attention to them, even when the servant wished them both good night and left.

They were alone again, and Beatrice didn't know how to start.

She just awkwardly stood in the door frame, playing with her hands, trying to figure out how to get out of this situation as quickly as possible. 

She could just say she´s done and the blonde can go in…. And then there would hopefully be no need for another word.

So she cleared her throat, watching the blonde´s every movement.

“Thank you… You can go in again...” She trailed off, glancing back into the room to check, whether Pebble haven't decided to peek out of it´s hiding spot once more. 

But the blonde didn't bother to move a muscle, before she responded. 

“It´s fine, I´ll stay here for tonight, the bed´s yours.” 

Really? The sofa didn't seem as comfortable as the bed… and after the previous nights they both spent in the carriage, well, it wouldn't be very nice to wake up in the morning. 

“Are you sure?” She said, and the feeling that now washed over her chest was almost as heavy as the surrounding air. “I don't mind if we share-” But she was cut off.

“Yes I am. Goodnight.” Responded the blonde, and there was no room to try to insist. 

Farewell, she would respect what Josephine wanted, despite her own protests. After all, it was just a bed. 

“Good night.” She said at last, turning on the doorstep.

Guilt, that was the name of the heaviness she felt.

  
  


\---

  
  


  
  


There was a loud rumble in the distance, followed by a sharp crash somewhere in the room she slept in, and all of a sudden she could feel the wind on her face as she bolted from her bed, unaware of what was happening.

Light, that was what she needed. But where was a candle?

Drawer after drawer was dug through, but it wasn't easy to find what she was looking for in the dark. And all she could think of was the sound of the open window hitting the wall behind her repeatedly, and the storm that raged outside. 

Finally she found what to the touch resembled a long roll of wax. 

Just after three quick strikes of steel against the sharp edge of the stone, a small flame appeared, and Beatrice quickly covered the precious light with her hand, careful so the wind doesn't destroy what she just created.

One of the windows had flown wide open, the streams of raindrops pouring in and onto the carpet. 

She was lucky that Pebble´s hideout was on the opposite side, where the rain couldn't go, least the sound that woke her up wouldn't have been created just by the thunder and the window.

With two quick motions she closed the two layers of glass shut and then locked the small latch that was on the frame. It was mostly for decorative purposes, but if she could try to prevent getting up again during the night, she would take the opportunity.

“Oh, you closed it already.” Echoed from somewhere behind her, and she twisted around in a split of a second, bracing her candlestick as the most precious weapon there was. 

Josephine looked tired, more than that actually. She looked exhausted. Yet the queen couldn't help but relax a bit. For it was just her wife, not an enemy. 

“I´m sorry, I tried to close it as quickly as I could. Did it wake you?” Said Beatrice and let her hand fall down to the bottom of the candlestick. 

“No.” 

The blonde held a light jacket over her sleepwear, probably just to cover herself more than to keep warm- that was unnecessary.- but her posture was different. If the window didn't wake her up, did she sleep at all?

They stood opposite each other, with nothing but the one candle to provide a light source, when another thunder pushed through the silence, and Josephine flinched.

“..Are you… alright?” Was the one sentence that got past the young queen´s lips.

It was probably partly because of the guilt she felt from leaving Josephine to sleep on the sofa, but she couldn't help but think about offering to share the bed again. If Pebble didn't bother getting up when the rain came pouring in, it wouldn't care if another monarch had joined the queen in the bed. 

“Yes.” Josephine´s voice lacked any emotion. And normally It would be a statement that the queen wouldn't question.

But when she looked down at the blonde´s hands, she could see that they were were shaking, even though she wrapped them in the jacket she wore, as if to hide the faint action that she had no control over. 

And before her wife could turn around and leave without any word, Beatrice found herself doing what she´d never thought she´d dare to, and her hand gently rested on the other´s elbow.

“Are you sure? You are shaking.” She could feel how the muscles and ligaments beneath her fingers tensed immediately. The exact opposite of what she meant to achieve. 

Another “Yes.” was her answer. The court emotionless statement being what she expected but didn't want. And her guilty curiosity grew stronger.

However, Josephine probably wanted to get away as quickly as she could, because she broke the gentle hold the queen had on her and stepped back.

Apparently the next thing she wanted to do was to tell the queen she´d be leaving, or something of the kind, but as she opened her mouth to speak, a light brightened the room they stood in, and a loud rumble crossed the sky again, and the blonde´s gaze shot upwards, her breath hiccuping and her words dying in her throat.

It was all the queen needed to realize. 

  
  


“You´re afraid of thunder.” 

Beatrice didn´t want to believe what she just saw. The flash of fear in tose golden eyes in the moment the light and the sound appeared. Surely it was the exact thing the ever stern, stoic woman didn´t want her to see, the reason she wanted to leave. And the queen decided she didn´t like seeing her like this.

It was such a small fraction of a second before Josephine managed to get herself back in line, yet the expression remained burnt into the queen´s memory.

“That´s ridiculous! How could you think that?” The blonde snarled more than said the answer, making another step back in her defensive stance.

How? That was a question easy to answer.

“because I am not blind.” Retorted the queen, and her own heart went a little faster as she dared to answer in all honesty. 

The king opened her mouth again, and perhaps her words were intended to be venomous, because she decided to close it again and let the silence take over. 

And so silence fell, a dark confirmation of what the queen said, long enough for Beatrice to collect her thoughts on what to do next, while the two pairs of eyes were locked on eachother, the blue ones begging the golden ones not to leave before she would figure out how to continue.

Well either way, she wouldn't let Josephine sleep on a sofa, it just wasn't right.- but the second reason there was, she hid in the back of her mind, for admitting it even to herself was something she didn't want to do.

“How about I order a servant to bring us melted chocolate?” Said the queen finally as she pulled her hand back to her body, the other finding a cupboard to place the candle to.

“What?” The blonde asked, her brows furrowed and her mouth openly frowning. 

“Chocolate. It´s one of local drinks. Loire said she likes to have a cup when the stress of her status starts getting to her, so I figured...” Explained the queen, and her smile was probably more nervous than comforting, because the blonde frowned even more.

“Wha-..” Begun the king, her teeth almost bared in the face she made. But the queen just extended an open hand her way again.

If Josephine wouldn't go to the bed on her own accord, she would pull her along until she got the idea. 

“That´s it. I can´t do this any more. What´s the Game?” She snarled, and the intensity of her stare made Beatrice make a step back from uncertainty. 

A game? What did Josephine mean by that? Of course there were certain games that the royal played, every royal did at some point, but this wasn't it. There was no court, and until now Beatrice thought that there were no lies either.

Because they made a promise…

“I´m sorry but I don't understand. What are you talking about?” Asked Beatrice, and if her voice wasn't quiet before, it surely was now.

Why in the world would the blonde think so? What reasoning could be behind the statement?

Josephine didn't make her wait for the answer at all, her volume increasing with her frustration.

“What am I talking about? How about what you´ve been doing ever since the beginning?! Because none of it makes sense to me!” She exclaimed, spreading her arms wide open as if to emphasize the position she was in.

The emotions this inflicted were raw, hurtful, all of it forced Beatrice to make another step back, a twinge of fear starting to poison her mind.

She didn't do anything wrong, did she?

“First, you act all scared and harmless, then you barge into a trial, and turns out you found something that helps keep _me_ safer…” The blonde started to pace at this point. This must´ve been on her mind more than once.

“So I try to meet you half way on your wish to have more power over the kingdom, despite the rumours going all across Inferi, only to be warned that the White Queen did the exact same thing before her husband mysteriously died!” The queens eyes went wide. She never heard of those rumours, nor knew Valeria´s version.

She had to say something. She had to explain that it was all a misunderstanding. She had to tell the blonde that if she wanted to know her version of the story, she could've simply asked for it.

But as she opened her mouth to voice it all out loud, the king´s hand flew up to stop her.

“I´m not finished!” And the sentence made Beatrice recoil, doubting whether the blonde would even want to hear her output.

Was that it? Did the king finally run out with her patience and would now punish her for everything?

With that thought, tears started to press at her eyelids.

“All of it had a loose connection I could try to understand. But this?!” She motioned at the whole scene, not bothering to keep her voice even.

“What do you gain from this?! Why do you focus on such an insignificance?! _Why_?!”

“Because I know what It´s like to be scared!” Finally cut in the queen, and when she said it, when she at last admitted what she thought since the moment she saw the blonde´s reaction to the thunder, she could feel a tear roll down the side of her cheek.

It was Josephine´s turn to look surprised.

Gone were all attempts to get back in line, it was too late for that, for both of them. Now they had to do something about what just happened.

There was a sigh made by the king as she pinched the bridge of her nose and a quiet murmur caught the queen´s ears.

“Sorry. I shouldn't have yelled.”

The queen took a deep breath and wiped away the one trail the salty water made.

What now? Should she try to say what she wanted to when her wife talked? Would the woman even want to listen? And even if she would listen, would she find a reason to believe what the queen said?

However, that something that seemed to be between them had to be explained, whatever would be the outcome.

“I think we should talk.” Replied Beatrice, wrapping her her arms around herself, and turning to amble back to the bed.

She wouldn't wait for Josephine to come after her, if the blonde wouldn't want to listen, she would never get her to. The choice was for the blonde to make, and there was nothing she could do about it.

“If you want to...” Came a now quieter response. And If Beatrice didn't know better, she would've thought that it sounded calmer.

But calm was far from what the blonde must've felt. For on top of everything, there was another big rumble outside.

The young queen looked back, only to see Josephine in the same place she left her, staring out into the stormy darkness behind the window, hands crossed over her chest, something she would describe as not well hidden worry plastered on her face.

Why would someone stare directly at the object of their fear? Was that a foolish attempt in trying to look strong? Or was that something else entirely?

Either way she wanted to put a stop to this, and so she searched the drawers of the nightstand in hopes of finding another candle.

There were two more in there, and so she walked towards her wife and handed them over.

“Would you light them up please?” She asked before getting to each of the windows and closing the curtains one by one. The blonde just quietly nodded, her exhaustion clearly visible in the shadows of the candlelight.

Stars this must´ve been on Josephine´s mind before, wasn´t it?

The last thing that the queen wanted to do was to get the chocolate. She herself had tried it and liked the taste, perhaps Josephine would too. But for that she had to get through the adjacent lounge to the hall and get a guard to deliver the order.

When she returned a minute later, the blonde was leaning back against the front of the cupboard with the fist candle, the other two being on the nightstands on each side of the bed.

“Where did you go?” She asked, just briefly glimpsing up from the spot on the ground she chose.

“Just to get us something to drink.” Answered the queen and went back to bed.

She hoped Josephine would get in while she was getting their order set up, but again, she shouldn't have made assumptions.

“Will you join me?” She asked as she sat down.

The blonde hesitated, her brows knit together, but after a moment nodded, and slowly went to the other side of the bed.

Before she sat down however, she paused and looked at the queen again, perhaps to look for a sign of anything the queen thought, perhaps to make sure it was alright to do so, but most likely from a very different reason altogether.

When she did, she loosely wrapped her arms around her knees and chose a new spot to stare at, this time it was the bedsheet in front of her.

“I still don´t understand why are you doing this.” Came the small murmur, and it sounded as if Josephine was defeated by those very words.

Was this what the storm did to her? Or was it the fact that the theatre they played even with eachother crumbled to dust?

Because it was true. There must´ve been something they didn't talk about before.

“You saw me when I was scared before.” Beatrice mumbled in answer.

“On our wedding night?”

“Yes, there too… But it wasn't just there.”

The queen flipped her hair to her shoulder. She should´ve braided them before she went to sleep.

“You no doubt remember how scared I was after the trial… But you should also know that what you did back then helped me not to be so scared anymore. And I wanted to try to do the same...”

Josephine gifted her another long look, and if the young queen could judge, she would presume her wife tried to put this new knowledge into her own version of the story.

Speaking of the other´s story, there was something Beatrice wanted to ask too.

“The way you talked about me…. What did you mean?” she asked.

She of course had an idea of what it could mean, but if they were at a point of asking questions, she would get the answer from the blonde herself.

“What do you think I meant?”

The low reply had a strange undertone to it, confirming the meaning.

“I know you probably don't trust me.” Started Beatrice, and she would lie if she said it didn't make her feel all kinds of strange things. “But I don't know whether it´s because I did something wrong.”

If she did, she didn't know about it. If her behaviour was unfit for a queen in any way, it must've been something that she- by Aequor standards- did not deem as anything bad.

Josephine was staring into the nothingness for a long time, and the queen slowly started thinking she would not receive an answer.

“Because I don´t know either.” She mumbled in the end, the confession barely audible in the quiet sound of raindrops falling on the windowsill.

What did that mean?

“I´m sorry but I don't understand.” Said the queen and she too shifted from her etiquette proper posture to something more comfortable.

Was there something more than just a simple misstep on her part?

“It´s difficult to explain when you don't know the connections.” Retorted the blonde, flinching as another thunder broke the small silence that followed.

“Then would you explain them please?” She asked again.

Josephine glanced at her, perhaps her look was supposed to be judging, or perhaps just reprimanding about the boldness of the question.

“Why would I do that?” She said, and the implication of ´ _You could find a blind spot to use against me´_ was clear as day.

It was a good question, Josephine said she was warned, therefore, there was no reason for her to share anything. And the queen didn't know how to answer.

Yet the silence was broken once again, this time by a knock on the door.

It filled the emptiness in three wooden echoes and both of them turned their heads towards it in unison.

Beatrice got up first. It must´ve been a servant with the melted chocolate.- It was. And Soon enough the queen was handing the warm substance to her wife.

The drink was good, it was a shame that it was to be drank in such a climate. Yet the sugary taste was all worth it.

Yet When the queen looked back up, she could see that Josephine bended down to place her cup on the ground next to her side of the bed.

“You don´t like it?” She asked, almost disappointed that her wife didn't share the same opinion she did.

“It´s not really my thing.” Came the answer.

And with the sentence finished, a small meow appeared from the queen´s side of the bed. 

Beatrice froze. Pebble apparently did care when another monarch joined her in the bed.

The blonde looked over to see, if she heard correctly, and frowned again.

“You brought the cat along?” She queried.

Out of all moments Pebble could've gone out to look at the newcomer, this was probably one of the better ones, so the queen just bit her lower lip and looked away.

“..I knew we would be gone for a longer period of time so I didn't want to leave it in the castle alone. It would be sad to be left behind...” She trailed off, placing her cup on the bedside table and picking up the small cat, while Pebble just watched the blonde woman´s every move, distrustful because it didn't know her.- or at least didn't remember her from the day of the trial. 

Josephine just scoffed and looked away.

There was a long pause.

The queen was glad her wife didn't leave.

“ _You know Aequor was always closed of, even to it´s immediate neighbours- or that was what I was thought.”_ Josephine suddenly started. And it was the last thing Beatrice expected. 

“ _I was thought that there´s no trading, no collaboration on the battlefield, just no agreement The White queen would accept.”_

“ _Noone even knew what would happen if there was ever a bigger conflict between us and the barbarians and we would need help. Some even thought that The White queen would leave us to die if she got the chance._

_That was why we were so shocked when a messenger arrived with a statement about our two kingdoms being joined and me being forced to marry the only heir there was.- And Let´s just say that I received many sorry looks for the next months."_

“ _Everyone said you look like a younger version of The White queen, and surely would be familiar with her strategies. There was even time the rumours said the marriage was a death sentence for me. Because everyone heard about the mysterious circumstances of the death of the Aequor king. It´s said that it was The White queen who killed him.”_

Josephine paused and looked at her wife, her eyes guarded, yet showing the bravery it must've taken to begin. And Beatrice was determined to give her a reason not to regret it.

“ _I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt. I´m not like my father, so I wanted to believe you wouldn't be like your mother. And stars, when you acted so scared on our wedding night, it was convincing. So I decided I´d just stay away. I figured you´d want nothing to do with me, since I´m probably a lot older than you, but my father told me it would give you less chances to kill me too.”_

“ _And then there was the trial.”_ Josephine sighted as she said so, playing with her wedding ring on her left ring-finger and Beatrice´s chest started to feel heavy again.

She thought she had it bad with getting married under such circumstances, being forced to keep a secret she wanted to have nothing to do with, but as she listened to the other woman´s story, she discovered that her then future wife had it just as bad. 

And she looked at her own left ring-finger, stopping just for a second in rubbing circles in the cat´s fur.

There was no ring on it. For it laid on the bedside table. The queen took it off every night.

“ _I thought you were exaggerating, but why would you risk the disgrace if what you claimed was false? And stupid me thought you did that to honour the promise we made. So I let you look for other secret rooms. I hoped you´d tell me when you find them and not use them to spy.”_

“ _It took my father two days to find out what happened. And he told me that was exactly what The White queen did after her marriage. She took her time to give her husband the illusion of safety. She gained his trust to make it easier to kill him once her heir was born.”_

And with those last words, the golden eyes turned towards the queen, her words turning dark.

“ _Are the rumours true? Did the White queen really kill her husband?”_

Beatrice was at loss of words. Nobody ever told her about this part of the story. The rumours, the isolation… the Aequor princess must´ve looked horrible in the eyes of others, even now.

“ _Yes… She did...”_ She murmured the reply.

It was time to tell her own version, Josephine deserved it.

“ _It happened when I was very young, I don't have many memories of what happened after. I just know one of my governesses told me he died, and how much I didn't like being in the black dresses I had to wear for multiple following weeks. Only when I got a bit older did my mother tell me the truth.. well, she screamed more than said it.. and I remember her words like it was yesterday.”_

“ _´If I didn't need you, I would get rid of you like I did with the scumbag I had to marry.´”_ She weakly imitated her mother´s words, and oh did it hurt to say them out loud, but Josephine had to know.

“ _And I never doubted the fact that she meant it.”_ Beatrice looked at her wife, of course Valeria Would have killed her if she proved to be more of a nuisance than an advantage.

She was a necessity that the so called White queen needed to have around, just in case the fear isn't enough to keep Aequor´s nobility at bay. 

“ _She hid almost everything from me. Including our marriage. I did not know I was about to get married until the day I got to see you for the first time. And even now I know only what you told me.”_

What did she know really?

Whatever angle she looked at, there wasn't much.

“ _I don´t even know if you really are older than me.”_ She whispered, and it was barely audible in the thunder that so voluntarily came to help her hide the sentence. 

“ _Just like you I was warned about the contract I was about to get into. I was told to pray my husband doesn't decide to take his anger out on me anytime he pleases, and you can probably compute how scared of you it made me.”_

“ _I was to be a mere shadow behind the scenes, minding my own matters as every woman before me did… and I don't want that….I thought I could try to ask you whether I could help in some way, so I could try to support my homeland in getting to the same level your kingdom is at.”_ Said the queen, and _w_ ith this sentence, the change proposal came to her mind. Did Josephine get to read it at all? Would she even want to?

“ _But even if you wouldn't have allowed me to do more, or if you really had taken your anger out on me after the trial, I would have never even considered doing the same my mother did. I would have rather ran away like I originally planned to.”_ She finished and after such a long time, the two pairs of eyes met again, and Beatrice tried her best to read the mix of expressions on the other woman´s face- of course unsuccessfully…

They now openly stared at eachother. And it was as if the time and space around them stopped.

“Thanks. Now I really don't know if I´m still supposed to expect a knife in my back or not.” Said the blonde and pursed her lips.

  
  


What now? The queen barely knew how she felt about it all, let alone what she wanted to do next.

All of it was so strange, she was told the one she married would be dangerous to be around, then she was told they would ideally help each other survive, and now? What now? The story she heard proved they both went through a living nightmare, and Beatrice for a moment even considered, that they perhaps could have at least a little in common- improbable, almost unthinkable, but still.

It was as if Pebble sensed this was something that was off, because it it suddenly decided it didn't want to lay in the queen´s lap, and slammed it´s head into her stomach.

And what was that supposed to mean?

Beatrice looked down only to see the small bundle nuzzling it´s head as close as it could. 

Well, that certainly helped. 

“But I promise I won´t hurt you. Even if you lied right now.” Said the blonde suddenly, and it forced Beatrice to muster a small smile. Josephine didn't trust her, and yet she gave her word on this. And the young queen didn't miss a beat in believing what she said.- If this didn't prove that Josephine deserved her trust, then nothing in this mad world would….Because not many people would make such promise. 

Then, an idea came to her mind. 

Yes, It was unfair that their fate was decided for them, and yes there were married and they would never get to annul this, and yes had made certain agreements that could keep them alive for a bit longer, but there was one more outcome there could be.

She read about it in one of the story books from the library.

“It seems we both had a reason why to dread the day of our wedding...” Said Beatrice. “But what if we did something in order for us not to feel this way every time we are supposed to be in the same room?”

She had read a story about friendship not long ago. 

It was a book that she found in the back of one shelf in the library, and it was like nothing she ever heard about.

But was it achievable?

When Josephine didn't answer and just stared at her, the queen decided to elaborate. 

“What if we would try to get to know eachother… and if it would feel wrong, if the attempt would lead to us finding out we couldn't really get along, or even couldn't trust eachother, I would leave once the heir is born.” She proposed.

The silence that followed was deafening.

What if this was the wrong thing to do?

Josephine blinked, her brows furrowed. Was that a no? Would she get up now and leave once and for all?

The lack of response almost made Beatrice apologize and tell the other woman to forget about it,  but after one small eternity, the blonde slowly nodded, as if unsure of what she was doing.

“If this decision kills me, make it worth it.” She replied, and those words must´ve weighted a hundred tons.

Beatrice observed the other´s face as she heard the thunder rage outside again, the dim light coming through the closed curtains, dancing across their faces, and all Josephine did was close her eyes shut.- defeated. 

The young queen tried to put her hand over the other´s forearm like before, not knowing how to make her wife feel better, yet trying anyway. And the foreignness in the clumsy gesture was a thing neither of them tried to think about.

If Josephine broke free in a second the last time, now it was ten times as much. Perhaps she was trying to be polite, but most likely was just too tired for it. 

“And what if I have decided to do the opposite of killing you?” 

“Then my father and all of Inferi owes you an apology.” 

Josephine looked up at her wife with the last words. And Goodness those eyes burned when the queen looked into them. But were there always lines beneath them?

Beatrice smiled again, almost shy to do so when they faced each other so directly. But it was a feeling like any other she experienced before. And the heaviness in her chest dissolved.

But what to do in order to keep this new feeling from dying out?

The cluster of syllables that formed the next sentence took a long time to form- the silence filled with small splashes of rain against the glass.

“You said you are probably older than me… How old are you then?” She asked. 

If they wanted to try to know each other, they should start somewhere right?

“I´ll be twenty on this year´s Midsummer night,” came the short answer, but it was as if this topic caught the blonde´s interest. She probably wanted to know the age difference as well. “and you?”

Beatrice perked up a bit as well, and it wasn't because June was barely three weeks away.

“I will turn twenty this year too. On the first day of winter.” She replied, still keeping one of her hands on Pebble´s head, while the other reached to the bedside table for her cup of melted chocolate.

Seeing this, Josephine´s lips twitched upward for a moment too.

“Good to know I have half a year to figure out what you like.” But it was this comment that made Beatrice raise her brows.

“What for?” She dared to ask, her curiosity getting the better of her.

This seemed to take the blonde aback.

“For the gift..Is it not a custom in Aequor?” She said, and if the queen didn't observe every little move she made, she wouldn't have seen the barely noticeable tilt of her head.

“No….Or at least… I have never heard of it...”

Why would she? Birthdays were a mere date signaling she managed to _yet again_ get through a full year alive. Nothing more, nothing less. - However, the past three months showed that many things were different than she was told, so she would look forward to learning what this would be like.

“In that case, I´ll make it wort remembering.” Promised the king. And It was a promise that made the queen finally, fully, honestly- freely one could say- smile.

She didn't deserve it. This behavior was something she had never experienced before. And she knew it was a privilege not many people would ever get to discover. - and the name _kindness_ was something just as foreign.

“Thank you.” She replied.

And with that, the queen lifted her cup of hot chocolate as if in toast to this situation. To their attempt in trying if friendship was possible, and perhaps as to toast to the king´s life. Because she now made it her own personal goal to keep her wife alive.

Because if all of Inferi didn't trust her, she would have to simply prove all of them wrong.

To her surprise, Josephine bent down for her own cup, and with just a small hesitation lifted it up in the same motion, and then took a small sip.

Perhaps she expected it to be poisoned, because she closed her eyes before drinking, and it took her a minute before she opened them up again.

If she waited for pain to come take her to the deathly embrace she would never tell, and the queen wouldn't press her for answer. But it made her feel strange- in the same yet different way than before.

Josephine peeked at the dark drink in her cup, then pursed her lips and let the liquid swirl.

“It´s not bad.” She remarked, and there was a new implication the queen felt behind those words. _Thanks for not killing me right away._

“Then you probably would be glad to hear Loire and I agreed on a shipment of it to our castle. Together with a few new kinds of dried fruit.” Replied Beatrice and her voice lifted up at the end. She didn't remember the last time a smile had played on her lips for so long. If it ever has.

“I´d double it.” 

Josephine took another sip from her cup, perhaps to drown the thunder she no doubt heard, and then the two settled back into their usual silence. But this time, probably for the first time even, they didn't mind being like this. It was like a boulder that until now stood on the bridge between them, fell, it crumbled into dust, away from their chests and nothing remained.

The queen realized she liked being, _feeling_ , this way. And she wished this could happen more often. 

But the fact that it was the middle of the night showed. A yawn escaped the queen´s lips, and she covered it with her hand immediately.

Josephine must´ve taken a note of this, because she straightened up and let her legs fall on the floor, ready to get up. 

“Sorry. I must be keeping you from going to sleep. I´ll leave immediately.” The blonde started getting up, but stopped once she felt the queen´s hand grasp her wrist. 

“I will gladly stay awake the whole night,” She retorted, her voice firm, for this was one of the few things she was absolutely sure about.

“And even if not, I am not letting you sleep back there.” 

And with that, she unceremoniously popped her wife back into sitting position with a single tug. 

There was no resisting, just a question for verification. 

“Are you sure?” asked the blonde, seemingly unsure about the change in their position, to which Beatrice nodded. Certainty was a word too week for that. 

Even Pebble seemed to register that the newcomer would stay, and apparently accepted it, because when Josephine didn't pay attention, it stretched it´s head towards her, threading it´s paws as silently as only a cat could, ready to run back to the queen if needed. 

But it wasn't careful enough, because the blonde did spot a movement and turned her head towards it, bringing her left hand to meet the feline half way. 

The cat froze, with it´s eyes on top of it´s head for the second time that day, but unlike the other times somebody new got so close, it didn't turn to the queen for protection, it only stared back. 

“Where did you say you found it?” Josephine´s eyes didn't leave the little pebble for a second, her body still in order not to scare it. 

“In the back of the garden. Near the wall of the fortification.” Answered Beatrice, and to her surprise, she could see how Pebble warily approached the offered hand to sniff it.

It never did so with anybody else, witch spoke volumes on it´s own.

Seeing this, Josephine let the cat do as it wished, and when Pebble seemed to be alright with her being so close, she slowly ran her index finger along the cats chin, and to the queen´s utter shock, it relaxed and leaned to the touch. 

The blonde just hummed as she registered what her wife said, unaware of how special she was for being chosen as trustworthy. 

“Is it a bad thing?”

Beatrice herself reached out to run her hand along Pebble´s back.

“No.” Josephine mumbled, seemingly deep in thought. “...No.” But the second whisper didn't get towards the queen- thunder hid it away.

  
  


They sat like that for a long time- which Pebble absolutely adored- until the rain simmered down and with it, both the thunder and the lightning left the scene.

Josephine seemed to somewhat return to her usual composed self, yet the queen could see some remains of the previous moments in those golden eyes.

Eventually, they agreed on trying to fall asleep while the storm was almost quiet, but It took a bit of persuading and assuring for the blonde to make a promise, that if the thunder returns, she would wake Beatrice up. 

Because nobody should be alone with only their fear to think of.

And so they settled to sleep, Josephine on her back, staring at the painted ceiling with Beatrice on her right, laying with her back turned to her wife.

The queen didn't believe Josephine would actually do as she promised, not this once, so she let Pebble sleep with them, for it was the one steady thing in the world that they both could touch. A little bundle lying between them, purring with endless love as if the raindrops and heat were not a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was over nine weeks in writing, I wanted to post this until the end of the month, so I hope it doesnt feel rushed..   
> I originally planned to dip into this concept during the trial chapter, but then the thunder part wouldn´t be the same. And this was also the reason there couldn´t be a diffrent character point of view chapter, so I´m looking forward to what I´ll be able to do in the future.
> 
> Well, if this was a cartoon, this would be the end of the first season. There are two more.
> 
> Please let me know what do you think. If anything´s not well described I´d gladly correct it.
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a nice day :)
> 
> Oh and fun fact: sharing bedroom even between married couples was a big no no, for all royalty.


	27. A rainy day

When Beatrice woke up, she was alone, only Pebble was cuddled to her back, still sleeping like nothing had happened. 

But it did, and the small cat was a living proof that the bittersweet memory was indeed not a mere dream.- the second proof being the two cups that held a dark brown liquid just a few hours ago. 

Only a small portion of light made it through the closed curtains, yet the queen didn't mind, she quietly ambled to each and every one of them and pulled them back apart so she could get a good look at the scenery again. 

The lazy morning came back with a new wave of heat, and the clouds were still covering the whole sky, arching above the valley in three different shades of grey.   
Beatrice took a deep breath. She could hear the raindrops, still calm, not allowing the vicious sound Josephine was afraid of to cross the sky again. It was a new day, yet whether it would be a beautiful one was yet to be determined. 

Thinking of the blonde, where could she be? The thought of whether the other woman simply didn't wait for her to fall asleep so she could leave again occurred to her, but she quickly suppressed it.- there was no reason for Josephine to do that. 

So she headed straight to the adjacent lounge, where the rest of her belongings were stored. She would call for Bria to help her get dressed and then would go to one of the halls bellow to get something to eat.

But as she opened the door, ready to get her morning routine started, she saw that her first assumption was mistaken, because Josephine turned around immediately, her hands remaining on the top button of her white chemise. 

“I didn't wake you, did I?.” She asked, her gloved hands wrestling with the little fastener as she tried to get it through the equally small hole, her eyes not leaving her wife for a second.

“No, you didn't, don't worry….Actually, I thought you had already left.” Answered the queen and went to the door to send somebody for Bria.

To say ´don't worry´ wasn't the best choice of words, because the question was directed more towards the polite side of things, to fill one second more than a simple good morning would. It was an opening the queen could use to avoid the silence that so often haunted them, the personal concern probably wasn't on the blonde´s side at all.

As Beatrice peeked outside, she could see that the young servant was one step ahead, already on the other end of the hallway with a fresh towel in her hand.  
But before she would make it, there was still little time left for a question or two. 

So the queen closed the door again and turned back to glance at her wife, the clumsy question still forming on her tongue. She felt the other´s eyes on her when she was looking out of the doorway, but once she moved back, the stare left her and moved towards the near mirror, too fast for the queen to catch.

“Did you manage to fall asleep?” she finally asked, her tone weak- and the morning was a good excuse to condone it. 

“Yes.” 

It was too short of an answer, telling the core information and yet not what the queen wanted to hear. So Beatrice would have to press for more detail.

Josephine finally managed to wrestle the button into it´s place, looking herself over before grabbing the vest that laid on the footstool behind her. 

„I hope the thunder won´t return...” Continued the queen, and very much hoped that Josephine heard the second question there was ´It didn't when I was asleep, right?´

“It will. Rain is a daily normal here. There´s no use in making illusions about it.” And at that moment, Bria finally knocked on the door, earning a quick ´come in!´ by the queen, and both of the monarchs unconsciously made a step away from eachother, as if the thirteen feet wasn't enough. - the last question unanswered.

The servant quickly got to work, and Beatrice knew she would have her hands full with the preparations as well, so before she had to go back into the bedroom, she quietly, shyly almost, asked Josephine if she would wait for her to finish, because she wouldn't be able to find the way to the feasting hall on her own.  
There was a small hesitation on the other woman´s part before she made a court nod.

“Thank you.”

\---

“Do you know what is planned for today?” Asked Beatrice as they walked down one particularly long stairway and towards the room with their breakfast. She didn´t get to what she wanted to say in the lounge, therefore, she would do so now.

“About the same as yesterday. Why?” Josephine´s gaze shifted to glance at her wife as she spoke, and the queen felt it fixated on her face, waiting for an answer.

“I wanted to know whether you will have company or not. Because if not, I would stay with you in case the thunder comes back for as long as you´d tolerate it.”   
Beatrice continued looking ahead, yet she noticed how the woman next to her changed her posture. She didn't know however, whether it was because of a held breath, or if her wife tensed up.

The answer came quicker than she expected.

“No.” 

There was a pause. Was the no intended as no, thank you, I will be with company, or…?

Their destination came into sight. Beatrice remembered the tall door from dark wood because of it´s unique gold decoration. 

“And don't tell a soul,” Josephine´s words came out harsh, probably harsher than even she expected, because the weaker “please.” that followed sounded like not many people got to witness this tone, or perhaps even the word itself. 

“Of course.” Beatrice answered immediately, trying to meet the other´s eye as she said so- unfortunately her wife turned to grasp the handle, so the young queen had to hope Josephine knew she would never do that. After all, she already held one secret. What was one more?

Josephine opened the door, holding it for her wife to pass, and as Beatrice entered the room, she reminded herself, that perhaps she should try to be less quiet, now that she knew what the rumours said about her. And There was no harm in a smile or two more either. 

\---

The day went smoothly, the three present queens had a nice tea party in the greenhouse and Beatrice finally got to ask about it´s conception.

Loire talked about how it all began, how she wanted to have a place she could come to and be with her most treasured blossoms and take some of the most delicious fruit that ever grew here. A place she could be in and regard as ´le soleil´disappeared from the sky without leaving the palace, while feeling like she was at the edge of the rainforest just outside the valley. 

Beatrice could see how passionate Loire was about this, despite wrapping her speech in a coat of nonchalance, and asked whether it would be alright if she tried to build a smaller version back in Collis.

She was met with surprised looks from both of the two queens, so she had to admit to her hopes of growing olives and other fruits from Aequor in her new home, and the greenhouse seemed like a good option, after which both of the other two women rewarded her with their smiles, and an offer of help followed. 

Thanks to that, the three queens spent the whole evening talking about the possible plans, and Anne even suggested some alternative plants, just in case the ones Beatrice chose would have a difficulty growing. It was nice, and Beatrice regretted not meeting the duo sooner, just as well as still needing to be watchful over her actions.- for if she was too careful, they would do the same around her, but if she put her mind at ease too much, it was easy to say something that could be used against her. 

No matter what she did, she was balancing on a very thin ice, and not much could be done about that. 

\--- 

When the later evening approached, the rain intensified once again, and the queens agreed that they would go prepare themselves for the next meal. 

So Beatrice wandered through the long halls, trying to find her way back to where her room was, while observing the enormous paintings on the walls. 

The palace was a labyrinth, but eventually, she got to her designated bedroom. And since she had over two hours to prepare herself, she went to the chest with her belongings and took out the handkerchief she was embroidering. - petting Pebble, who still enjoyed the comfortable bed along the way.

She had finished three of the flowers, only one corner remained, the faint outline needing to be re-traced again, but the middle along each trim remained painfully blank. If only she could find a suitable template…

Stitch by stitch she continued with the light blue thread, completing the first petal and starting the next one, when the door opened and the blonde came in. 

“Oh. I didn't think you´d be here.”

Josephine stopped in the doorway, her eyes lingering on her wife for a moment, before moving her hands behind her back and proceeding to go straight across the lounge and into the bedroom. 

However, the door separating the two rooms was left open, that never happened before.

Beatrice paid little attention to it, continuing with her second petal, until the rain grew even stronger, and a quiet rumble echoed somewhere far away. 

When her mind registered, what did she hear and what did it mean, she got up with her things and headed directly to the other room, remembering to make a gentle knock on the door before she stepped over the sill. 

The blonde was sitting in front of the fireplace- it was a purely decorative feature, for a fire was not needed to keep warm in this part of the world- a small knife and something else the queen couldn't identify in her glowed hands, and looked up, their eyes meeting.

A few weeks ago, a knife would have brought uncertainty and nervousness to the scene. It was a weapon after all. But now, such thing was nowhere near happening.

There was no need to say her question out loud, Josephine heard the reason she entered the room, and slowly turned her head to look at the dark grey clouds outside, her golden crown having a strange glint to it, before glancing back, her jaw clenched, and silently nodding, allowing the queen to come sit next to her.

They sat like that for a while, both doing their own things, listening to the raindrops outside, and Beatrice didn't mind it at all. She didn't come to bother her wife with unnecessary words, she just wanted to be near in case her presence could help in any way. 

Minutes came and left again, and Beatrice even managed to finish her second petal, when Josephine suddenly spoke.

“It´s pretty.” 

The queen turned towards the voice. Blue eyes meeting gold. She didn't think the blonde would want to talk.

“Thank you.”She responded, and her gaze travelled to the small object in her wife´s hands.

A piece of wood was what she previously didn't recognize, the carving Josephine worked on showing a horse figure. The head and chest were almost finished- and with beautiful details on the mane and eyes- but the legs were still more resemblant of four long blocks.

“Yet not as pretty as your carving. I have never seen something like this.” She said and pointed towards the head. “It must be difficult to work on without constantly comparing it to the live animal.”

Josephine turned the little two-inch toy in her glowed hand, observing all of it´s angles and curves, presumably looking for what will she work on next.

“Honestly, my patience is the only thing challenging about it. I´d never have have enough of it to embroider.” She responded, and airily handed the horse over to Beatrice, who took it, carefully running her fingers over the precise details on the finished part. 

“I will dare think otherwise,” Retorted Beatrice and waited for her wife to look at her again. She meant what she wanted to say, and Josephine needed to know that.

In a moment, blue met gold and the queen continued.

“While I may not know you very much, I do know that you were very patient with me….you still are...” She trailed off, unconsciously playing with the wood in her hands. Every time she was with the blonde, she learned something new. 

“...And If you had the patience with me, embroidering would be a breeze.” She finished and handed the horse back to it´s owner, careful so their hands wouldn't brush against eachother.

Josephine scoffed, her lip twitching upward for less than a second. Did she not believe it?

“Your overestimation is appreciated.” She Retorted. 

What was that supposed to mean? 

Whatever it was, Beatrice hoped it was in a positive sense, and waited, in case her wife would continue, even if it was a different topic.

But a while of silence followed. 

That was why the queen turned back to the two hoops with the fabric, realizing she could start the third petal, and fortunately, that gave her an idea. 

“Would you want to try?” Came the humble proposition, slipping past the queen´s lips and onto the space between them. She hoped it didn't sound too blank.

Josephine turned back towards her, glancing from the fabric back to Beatrice´s face in a repetitive motion. 

“I don't want to ruin it.” 

“You won´t, every mistake can be fixed, especially in this.” 

And with that, the young queen handed the hoops over, a shy smile smile at her lips, as if to encourage the woman opposite her. 

They agreed on trying to spend time together, and this could be the ´try´ implied, plus it could be a welcomed distraction from the storm… for both of them, in a way.

The blonde simply stared at the object in her lap, waiting as her wife went for a spool of light blue thread.

“But you might want to take off your gloves” She said over her shoulder, not seeing how her wife clenched and unclenched her fists, before grabbing one of her wrists.

“Is it necessary?” Came the question, and there was something behind it. What could that be? The queen wondered whether it would be wise to ask about it. 

“Well, It would make holding the needle much easier…” she responded, looking for the one spool that would help her now, and the tone Josephine used started nagging even more “… but you don't have to if you don't want to of course.” 

When she found what she was looking for, a pair of scissors joined the spool as well.- because Beatrice would let the blonde do the whole petal from the very beginning until the very end.

As the queen turned around, she hesitated in her step and leaned back against the mentioned chest. It was easier to say her question out loud that way.

“But Could you tell me why do you wear them please?” 

She didn't remember a time when Josephine didn't have gloves on her, even in the middle of a Valley surrounded by a rainforest.- Whether her wife had them during their night conversation, she didn't remember, or simply ignored it altogether. There were more important things she had to focus on then.

Josephine clenched her jaw. She probably didn't want to talk about it. The queen shouldn't have asked. And for a moment, Beatrice regretted her decision in getting so close, so comfortable around the other woman.

“It´s because my hands…. The look woman-like.” 

In all honesty, that was the last thing the young queen would have expected. She expected scars, or birthmarks.. but this? 

The young queen dared to go back to where she sat before, noticing a new expression Josephine wore on her normally strict face. 

Shame. Her wife was ashamed of this resemblance.

“Well, then I am the one person, around whom you don't have to bother yourself with them.” She responded, and hoped it was at least a bit reassuring. Because Beatrice was not ashamed of having a wife.

The blonde hanged her head down, fixating her stare on her hands, probably evaluating whether to keep them on or not, before slowly removing her rings and slipping the fabric off- finger by finger. 

Her hands didn't look woman-like in the queen´s opinion, and it would be the last thing that would betray the disguise, yet the queen made no comment on it, and simply continued.- But she had to admit to herself, that she was glad Josephine did that, it meant… a lot. And her heart made a double beat.

“First, choose the length of your thread and make knot at the end of it. In my experience, it´s better to make it about three inches longer than you assume will be enough.” She said as she handed the spool and scissors over. 

She remembered her own lessons of arts, and how her then tutor castigated her for everything she did, how she wished to know when she did something right more than when not...so this would be what she´ll do when showing Josephine. Besides, what she said was true, years of practice thought her that most mistakes really can be fixed.

The king did exactly what she was advised, trying to make the thread go through the needle before Beatrice said anything else. And with few attempts showed the result to her new teacher. 

“This is where my knowledge ends. What next?” She asked, brows furrowed, rolling the needle between her thumb and her index finger, the simple gesture so precise, so fitting.

Beatrice dared to shuffle a bit closer, leaning forward to take a better look at the petal.

“Well, now you prick the needle at the edge of the petal, right where the yellow thread ends, but you´ll have to do so from the bottom like I did with the rest of the petals.” Answered the queen and gestured at the spot she was talking about. 

Josephine hummed in acknowledgement, and if Beatrice looked up, she would have seen her wife purse her lips, knot her eyebrows together, and slouch her shoulders a bit as she concentrated on the task at hand.

The beginning was easy, yet it took the blonde quite a few attempts to get the needle through at the place Beatrice told her to, each jab a little faster than the previous one. 

Finally, the needle got precisely at the edge of the yellow thread, so there would be no empty space, and Josephine quickly pulled all of the thread through.

“Yes. And now get it through here.” The queen pointed at the opposite side of the petal, waiting for her wife to do so. 

“And then go back to where you began the stitch.” 

“Oh, and be careful about the space between the stitches. If you make it too big the petal will seem unfinished.” Added the queen and watched as the blonde jabbed the needle into the fabric, each time she missed the intended spot a little bit more ferociously, the little point like her blade in the new battle.

It didn't matter that Josephine took her time, Beatrice waited and watched, occasionally making a comment on what to do next. She enjoyed this simple activity, even more so after Pebble jumped down from the bed and cuddled between them.- And the queen´s left hand softly rested on it´s head. 

“It´s so slow.” Josephine groaned, there were barely five new stitches.- and Beatrice suppressed a smile.

“How many hours did you spend on this already?” The king more complained than asked. 

This time, the queen couldn't help but let one corner of her lips twitch upward. Josephine surely didn't notice. 

“A few… this is what I work on when there´s nothing else to do, mostly when I have to be alone between my duties.” Beatrice admitted, and she didn't mind doing so at all.

Josephine made an unrecognisable sound it her throat and took a deep breath, but continued trying- stitch by stitch, minute by minute, stopping only when listening to the advice her wife gave her. And the time went on, neither of them knowing how much of it had passed.

In the end, all of it resulted in one small blue petal, that was a little faulty from how the blonde forgot to tighten some stitches here and there.

Beatrice was the one who made a final knot on the thread, just in case Josephine´s wouldn't last, and took a look at the new addition to the pattern. 

“It´s different from the others.” Josephine stated, her voice lower than before. Perhaps she thought she ruined it, or perhaps there was something else behind those words.

“It´s special.” She responded and her lips twitched upwards in the mist timid motion there was when the two pairs of eyes met.

Josephine didn't answer, just looked at her, her eyes trying to say something, yet the queen couldn't figure out what it was.

“We should start getting ready, the dinner will be soon.” Said the blonde finally, getting up and taking her things with her. 

Oh, of course. They can´t afford to come late. 

However, when Josephine reached the doorframe, she stopped, and The horse figurine was put on the near cupboard as the blonde turned around. 

“Thank you. I enjoyed it more than I expected.” She said before putting her gloves back on and leaving the room to change her clothes before the dinner.

Little did she know that Beatrice felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! Josephine made the molds that were used to cast the chess pieces from the wedding night herself!


	28. Going Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a foreshadowing for this :3 Here is some foreshadowing too :3

But their abroad visit had to end eventually, their kingdoms demanded it´s leaders- or more precisely it´s orders- so the kings and queens had to say their goodbyes.

Their stay summed up to three days of temporary liberation, and Beatrice realized, that despite being uncertain in the royal company, she liked the new unexplored territory, a part of her could even call it exciting, and she realized that in a way, she would miss it. 

Now she sat in the carriage, the roof put up because of the way through the forest and watched everything around, the people, the birds, the insects, all while surprisingly at ease, resting her head on her arm, content despite the mountain of work that awaited her back in Collis.

There was however, one positive thing about their departure- the fact that the heat and humidity would leave the air, and with that, the constant sticky feeling that kept torturing her skin. 

Josephine sat opposite her, another book in her hands, but this time, her pen kept working on the pages. She probably wanted to finish whatever she worked on before they got on the uneven forest road.

Whatever it was, Beatrice figured asking about was not worth it.

Thanks to the roof being up, and Josephine knowing about the black passenger, Pebble could rest next to the queen, playing with a ball of yarn it stole from Agnes and kept ever since. And so when the entourage crossed the first roots of the forest, Beatrice´s attention shifted from their surroundings to the small feline.

They weren't in such a hurry this time, which gave a great excuse to stop at least for every meal. 

However the first time they did, something strange has happened. 

“Do you want to stop for a break?” Josephine asked out of the blue. 

Why did she do so? The queen´s opinion didn't really matter did it? What the king wanted would always be above it.   
But she couldn't keep the blonde waiting, so she shyly nodded, as if uncertain whether the king wouldn't laugh at her gullible foolishness. - but Josephine surely wouldn't do such a thing.- and watched the blonde lean out of the window and call for the coachman to pull over, and the whole entourage came to a halt. 

The blonde then stood up, gave her wife a spare glance, opened the wooden door and got off, all while Beatrice tried to put Pebble in it´s creel- for it could wait there a few minutes, before she would let it go again. 

It was strange how their ´relationship´ changed just because of one night. She still wasn't sure if she could even call this a relationship, but it was one of the closest things to it that she´s ever had, and so the queen decided to call it so. 

As she gathered her skirt and stepped forward, ready to get off of the carriage herself, the fresh air hit her full force.. or the smell of it to be exact…. Well, she was in a forest after all….

Yet the greenery had it´s unmistakable, unquestionable beauty, and the queen now could see exactly why did Loire have a greenhouse built in the outer part of her home. Because even Beatrice suddenly yearned to have a place where she could be around greenery once the ugly fog returns to Collis in new waves. And she wondered whether anybody else felt the same way as she did.

The king was discussing something with the coachman, and until now paid little attention to anything else, but once she registered that the queen stood at the doors of the carriage, looking around the threes, she finished whatever she was discussing, gave a one-sentence order to the guards, and went back towards where her wife was. 

Before the queen´s head could wonder, what could her wife need to approach her again, the blonde reached out her hand, a gesture intended to be purely polite. It was meant to ask ´do you want something to hold while stepping down the stairs?´, but oh did it feel like so much more. 

Surprisingly enough, Beatrice didn't think about why, she simply mirrored the action once their eyes met, and ignored the flutter in her stomach when they touched.- The white glove soft, satin. 

They never did that before. 

She was sure of it. 

Beatrice almost gracefully climbed down the two slim stairs of the carriage this way, and only when they let go did she realize how, despite the many people around them, the gesture felt so intimate. 

“Thank you.” She Murmured.

Josephine nodded in response, and ran a hand through her blonde locks, looking away into the green around them. 

“There are snakes in the forest. Don't go off the road.” She informed the queen and then went back towards the soldiers, leaving Beatrice next to the carriage, not understanding a thing about what just happened.

However, she couldn't stare for long, it was inappropriate for a queen, and since she didn't want to be alone, she quickly went towards the lady in waiting, thanks to which her lunch was diversified with a lesson of local vegetation- and that was something said lady apparently enjoyed, because it gave a great impression to anyone who overheard her speech... and she probably thought it would make lady Sophia jealous. 

Not more than twenty minutes later, everyone had to climb back to their respective carriages and Beatrice got to experience the strange gesture again. 

The blonde didn't have to do that, yet she did. It was nice of her...and if the queen could do something like this in return, she would… 

\---

A few days later, the wheels of the carriages and horse hooves started clanking on the paving stones of Collis´s capital again, and it was as if the duties that awaited the queen suddenly hit her full force, and her shoulders slumped down a bit with all of the weight, and the silver crown that was hidden under her seat just in case somebody dared to try and rob them started to feel more like an unwanted burden than a prestigious accessory. 

Well, there was nothing to be done about the harsh reality, and it was still nothing compared to what the lower casts had to do every day.

And so the queen slowly went back to her everyday schedule. There were many things in the court that needed her attention after all. 

\---

Roughly two ordinary days have passed when Beatrice found the book Josephine kept writing in during their journey back to Collis. 

It laid on the table of their shared lounge, purposefully open, a note saying ´ _You mentioned you needed a new template. I hope this one will be suitable._ ´in a precise, angular handwriting right next to what the blonde wanted her to see.- A drawing of the same flowers as those on the handkerchief, and it would fit the empty edges perfectly. 

That was why said queen was in the lounge now, she wanted to get the template on the fabric, so the book could be returned back to it´s owner.

They saw eachother once since they got off the carriages, yet it was as if the whole castle absorbed the change that happened abroad, and the queen was almost thankful for the battle, otherwise this would have been a mere wish. 

The battle… Beatrice didn't congratulate her wife on her victory… yet despite the rudeness of such a thing, it would be better to do so late than not at all. 

And so she waited, hopeful that Josephine would arrive sooner or later. 

But she didn't.

And neither the day after that. 

Beatrice knew she was in the office, the work that was in piles even before they departed must've been more than overwhelming- and her deduction was proved correct when she saw guards standing in front of the office door as she was coming back from dinner.

Somewhere between that pile of papers was her change proposal, and the queen suddenly regretted not waiting a bit, because even if the proposal would indeed pass, it would still take some time for the queen to organize the first steps and the consult everything with the king, so now it felt more like she made an unnecessary addition to the load the king already had.

That was why she ordered Bria to take a cup of hot chocolate to said office, hoping that, perhaps it would remind Josephine to take a break, even if for a short minute…

\---

It was a pretty evening, the sun was nearing the mountains at the horizon and the queen finally finished everything she needed in an acceptable time frame, being able to go to the library before sunset for the first time since she came back. - and surprisingly, the weather was nice enough for her to crack open the balcony door without needing to worry about the cold.<

She had been recommended a certain book by one of the aristocrats. They said it was worth every second they spent submerged in it´s story, and that they couldn't take their eyes off. So far however, Beatrice ceased to see what part of it was so enjoyable. 

As she turned a new page, she heard someone clear their throat behind her, and her head shot back to look who it was. 

The eyes that looked back at her seemed tired in the light, and her posture showed that it proved difficult to keep her head up with how little sleep she´s gotten. 

“Do you have some time?” Asked Josephine, keeping one of her hands behind her back.

„Of course.” Beatrice´s voice echoed in the grand room, and she shifted in her seat so her wife could sit down next to her. The sofa was big enough for both of them. 

As the blonde sat down, careful to give the other a proper distance, Beatrice closed her book, keeping the tip of her index finger on the page where she would resume, and the blonde apparently took notice, because she slightly raised her brow.

“Is that _Two lovers in Verona_ ?” She remarked, and it made Beatrice quickly glance down and back at the other woman.

”What do you think so far?”

It felt strange to have the blonde ask about her opinion, but it was also something that the queen was happy to get used to. Plus, if her wife knew the story, the queen could ask whether to expect the same boring cadence the plot had so far.

“Well, it´s different than the other books I have read... and with all honesty, there is a lot I don't think I understand.” She admitted, and her thumb gently brushed the front cover.

Out of all of the books she had read, this one was the strangest of all. It wasn't a story about travelling to great new places that turned out to be inspired by their real world, nor was it full of riddles she could muse about for hours on end, nor did it have imaginary creatures that could sometimes make her a bit scared. No, this one was nothing of the kind. It was about one young man and a woman living in a city divided into two parts. They both could decide to marry whoever they wanted within their respective parts of the city, but no, they decided to marry eachother, and the whole book was about them telling eachother words of love and making plans about how to get a permission to marry.

Thinking about what she got to know so far, Beatrice wouldn't have noticed the inconspicuous way Josephine´s lip twitched upward at the admission if luck wasn't on her side. The motion so uncharacteristically soft for the usually strict, almost rigid woman, her eyes now showing that the reason she came here was to have a short break form her work.

“ _With all honesty_ , that makes two of us. I´ve read the thing when it was first published and didn't understand. Years later, the reasoning of the characters still makes no sense.” 

The way Josephine repeated her part of the sentence made Beatrice loose the bit of diffidence she had regarding this subject, and she unintentionally leaned a bit forward. 

“This is what I have been thinking too. There are so many chapters describing why they can´t live without eachother, instead of trying to get to the conclusion itself.” She said, not noting- or perhaps simply ignoring- the many parallels to her own situation. The irony of it all.

“Exactly,” Agreed Josephine and made a gesture in the empty space next to her.

In this little expression, the dark cloud of worry and exhaustion the blonde carried on her shoulders let the light come through and forward for a second, up front, directly on display for the queen to see. It was a part of the blonde that laid hidden somewhere between the mysterious gesture from the carriage ride and the absolute honesty of their fateful, stormy night. Beatrice liked this new part, and perhaps wanted to see it more often, despite not fully admitting it to herself. - However, it did make her own corner of lips turn upward.

They probably would have continued in their discussion, both glad the other understood as little about the so called romantic scenes as themselves, if it wasn't for the bells of the churches in the city, telling everyone it was past the seventh hour in the evening.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Beatrice began. There was one matter she wanted to tell her wife once most of their accumulated work was done, and since the blonde came to talk to her instead of being in the office, the queen could use the opportunity.

  
  


“The workers have everything on the clock adjusted and tuned to the uppermost precision, the last thing remaining is the bell, and the bell waits for the crest seals on our governmental rings to be embedded, so when you have everything finished, please let me know. I will notify the respective people.”

Beatrice could feel Josephine´s eyes shift from the open balcony door to her face, yet she didn't move to let their eyes meet. 

The sun shone through the white fluffy clouds, and the warmth of the last light of the day worked wonders.- If it wasn't considered inappropriate to close her eyes and enjoy it, Beatrice would do just that. Hopefully, there would be more days like these, the summer was so close after all. 

“Will the next Thursday suffice?” Came the low response, to which Beatrice quickly nodded, answering with a slightly quieter Thank you. 

It was more that she would have hoped for. 

“That brings me to what I wanted to talk about,” Continued the blonde, while she crossed one leg across the other, and laced her hands in her lap. 

“I´ve read your proposal. It´s interesting, and certainly well structured. But if it is to happen, you will have to be the one in charge.” 

This took the queen´s breath away. It was by no means a small task- the contrary to be exact- and would usually have to go through the king´s consent in every stage. By giving Beatrice full authorisation, the queen´s freedom of choices had largely expanded. 

“You can of course come to me when indecisive. I´ll be staying in my office for longer now. But I trust you can handle it on your own.” 

The way Josephine put it made the queen realize one more thing. The real reason went deeper than the king showed on the outside- first, the ´ _I have a lot of work. I can´t take in more.´_ but there was one hidden truth meant with absolute honesty. It was The  _´I trust you won´t incite the nobility against me.´_ and that was more than any privilege or claim Beatrice could ask for. 

Was this the warmth she saw with the other king´s and queens? 

In that moment, Beatrice wanted to thank her wife a thousand times over. Because it meant that Valeria was wrong.

She would not be a shadow anymore. 

Despite knowing there was not a way in the world that would show the amount of gratitude and even joy this brought her, Beatrice did the one thing she knew would speak for it self, and the wide smile that stretched across her cheeks, showing her teeth, felt like the best thing she could have done, even though she wasn't able to to hold the eye contact once once she saw Josephine´s reaction, and the flutter in her stomach intensified ten times more. 

“Thank you, I will do my best,” 

“I know.” 

And before the pleasant moment would pass and her wife would decide to go back to work, Beatrice remembered one last thing she needed to say. 

“And I wanted to congratulate you on your victory...” She trailed off, shifting her hands on the book. The sunlight coming from the balcony made the lettering on the cover shimmer, just like it did with Josephine´s golden crown.

This remark made the blonde´s lips fall back down, the look in her eyes distant and the lines beneath them somewhat darker. Was it too late to say so?

“Believe me, I did not forget about it. I was either cut off by someone else or it was not the right time. Yet I suppose saying _´I admire you for doing something I would never be able to´_ late is better than not at all.” Said the queen, and it was surprising how easily she got it out. When she tried to imagine what could she possibly tell her wife, it always ended with her running out of words in front of her disappointed reflection in a mirror. 

The blonde suddenly looked up, and her eyes were burning with emotion. What was it?

“Will you do me a favour?” She asked, and her voice was thick with the importance of her words, together with how tired she must´ve been. 

Beatrice´s words left her mouth before she could wonder what it could be, what it all meant.

“Of course.”

“Don't congratulate me on taking lives of those who stood no chance.”

What did that mean?

“I´m sorry, did I say something wrong?” Asked the queen. She was worried her stance came out as rude after all. She did not mean to say something hurtful to the other woman. Josephine did something she would never be able to, and to her, that was admirable.

“No. You just don't know what it´s like on the battlefield.” Answered Josephine, and the rough sound of her wife´s voice was what stuck with the queen.

Beatrice was sure she could never fully comprehend. She was a queen, and a queen was never meant to be anywhere near a battle. Yet she dared to ask for explanation.

“Battles against the barbarians are never fair. They shoot at us with arrows- we repay them with gunshots from our pistols,” 

“They are dangerous. But if we want to get rid of them, we have to kill them all. Including women and children,” Said Josephine and looked away.

That was… horrible. What could a queen who had no experience in things like these, who didn't know much about the woman she married, possibly say? 

And when she looked at her wife, she could see there was no pleasure in doing what she did, even if it was a mere leadership of the operation. However, It was something that had to be done for the safety of their kingdom- and with that thought, the clumsy words found it´s way onto her tongue.

“I promise,” She mumbled. 

They sat in silence for a moment. What could the queen do?

Well, there was one thing that had helped before.

So Beatrice slowly stood up, and in one fluent motion moved to stand in front of the blonde. 

“Do want a cup of hot chocolate?” She asked and reached out her hand, a gesture meant to be purely polite. It was meant to say _´Do you want something to hold while getting up?´_ but oh did it feel like so much more, especially when her tired wife nodded, took the offered hand and stood up. The white glove felt soft, satin. 

The queen originally wanted to call for the nearest servant and go to their shared lounge, thinking that perhaps one cup of hot chocolate and a game of chess later, she would be able to persuade Josephine to leave the work be for the night and simply go to sleep.- For that was what the king needed.- But the blonde ordered someone right after they left the library, and the pair slowly turned to go in the direction towards the office.

“Are you sure you want to keep working? It is late and you seem very tired,” Came the queen´s question. She estimated they were together for less than fifteen minutes and that was hardly enough for a break. But Josephine insisted. 

She wanted to have everything done before the midsummer night.

Their steps silently resonated within the hallway with no hurry in them, and Beatrice thought of how to prolong the king´s breaktime. However, There was also a question biting at the back of her mind, one the queen didn't know whether to give voice to, for it would get them back to the topic of the victory again.

But in the end, her curiosity got the better of her, and once a servant found them in the long hall, and they held their cups, her question found it´s way onto the surface.

“Could I ask you something?” Said Beatrice, a little unease in her voice, as waited for the blonde´s affirmation.- Which she received with hum in her direction.

  
  


“What is a pistol?” 

  
  


It must've been a weapon, that was of no doubt, but what kind? And why did she never hear of it? The whole concept of her having to ask made her feel foolish, inexperienced, small.

She could feel Josephine´s gaze on her, studying her features and the meaning behind her words, when she finally responded.

“I can show you.” 

And with that, Josephine sped up in her strides, heading towards her office. 

Once in front of it, the king directed a quick ´Wait here.´ the queen´s way and disappeared behind the door only to resurface moments later with a key in her hand. 

“Follow me.” She instructed and headed back the hallway towards one of the door to what- Beatrice until now assumed- was a lounge where the king so often held her over-lunch discussion with her advisors. Now however, she could see that this room was more than that. 

Heads of various wild game and stuffed animals of pray, whether feathered or with fur, were hung along the walls of the elongated room, a set of chairs and sofas with a large table in the middle, showing that what Beatrice assumed was not the only purpose the chamber held. It was a trophy room, however, that was not why the two royals came here.

Josephine headed straight towards -what looked like- a commode, unlocked one of the bottom drawers, and as Beatrice came to sit next to her, opened it to let the queen see it´s content. 

The thing in question could be barely called a weapon. It was a piece of metal connected to a piece of wood in the shape of a banana, it had no blades or even a single pointed tip, nothing that would in any way, shape or form resemble a dangerous object. Yet the queen didn't dare to touch it, she didn't even want to get too close to it. 

“There were many guards back in my previous home, Yet I don't remember seeing them with anything even vaguely resemblant of this.” Informed the queen. As a king, Josephine had to know this, if she didn't already- the latter being the more probable.

“I know. It´s one of the things I´m dealing with now,” retorted Josephine and dedicated a stern look towards said object. “I thought the White queen was the only one who had some.” She continued.

“I don't think she does. If it´s as you said, and this is more dangerous than bows and arrows, then I think my mother would make use of them at least in her personal guard...” Said Beatrice and hushed down with her next words. “I don't think she would ignore such advantage…. And perhaps…. When I didn't know about this existing... then she might not too.”

It only made sense. There were many swords and other weapons decorating the halls of her old home. This one was decorated with gold, silver, and something that shone in the light like nacre does- it would definitely be something Valeria would want to show off.

Josephine hummed, her index finger against her lower lip.

“What weapons did you see?” Came the question as the king observed every little detail of the queen´s face, her own features back to her usual tone, her eyes trying their best not to close half way. If Josephine knew about this problem, the information Beatrice had could help her with improving the situation. 

The queen thought for a moment. She didn't know many types of weaponry, for her, sword was a sword no matter the type of blade it had. But there were a few other she recalled.

“Guards had long halberds and swords.. some had spears instead... There were archers in the towers.. with either long bows or crossbows… and the armoury had catapults, so in case there was damage to the walls or towers caused by anyone wanting to conquer the castle, our soldiers could throw the rock and debris back at our enemy….and I am sure daggers were common too, although I had no access to them…..I´m sorry, this is all I can remember.” Said the queen and watched Josephine nod. She probably placed the information to the mosaic she already knew. 

“What weapons did you have access to?”

That question came out a little harsher, and it made the queen peep back: “If you think I was thought how to use them, then I can assure you that the most dangerous weapon I have ever held is the knife in our dining room.”

To that, Josephine shook her head immediately, and a response quickly followed.

“I apologize. It sounded crude. I didn't mean it that way.” She said and unconsciously pressed one of her hands to her chest. _She was sincere_.- And Beatrice believed her.

“it´s okay... I know you didn't.” 

The blonde didn't go back to her questioning,, and so the queen concluded she didn't need anymore information and asked her own question instead.

“Could you tell me how does it work please?”

With that, the blonde sharply looked to the mentioned weapon, her brows slightly furrowing as she motioned to the respective parts with her free hand.

“You place the iron bullet into the chamber, add gunpowder, and with the press of the trigger the flint creates sparks to ignite it and the bullet flies out at the target,” Said the king concisely and despite how brief the explanation was, and the fact that the queen still didn't know what was gunpowder, she understood exactly where the destructiveness came from. And even though no weapon was to be taken lightly, she decided she would keep an especially sharp eye out for the one that spits fire and metal.

“It must be terrible,” Said the queen as an offer to somehow continue their conversation. She realized her question brought more harm than good, and moved back from the drawer.

“You get used to it. The worst part is the sound and the memory.” 

Sound? What was meant by that? When flames burned it was hardly audible, and the swish of an arrow was not so terrible either.

“The memories must be unforgettable, but what does it sound like?” Asked Beatrice again, hoping her wife would not mind answering it.

Josephine tensed up for a moment, her jaw clenched. The queen should´ve dropped the subject and thank the other woman for her explanation instead. 

And Just as the young queen wanted to say so, the blonde hesitantly responded.

“I can´t explain it. You don't know what explosion´s sounds like,” There was a slight pause. “I don't know. It sounds like..” She pursed her lips, visibly thinking of a parallel. 

Then, her eyes darted off to the floor, and it was as if the circles under her eyes were a little darker. 

“ _The thunder for example_.” She said, and the bitterness of having to say it out loud was showing through.

Beatrice knew how much it meant to answer, and her elbow gently moved to touch the other´s, her palm facing upward, not quite offering to hold, but there in case her wife wanted to. 

Perhaps it was this that worked as a gentle nudge, and Josephine turned back to the young queen, their eyes meeting.

“I have to go back to work.” 

“How much of it do you have left? I could try to help if you want me to...” 

“No need. I can handle it.” 

With that, the blonde locked the drawer again and shifted to kneel. Then however, she stopped, turning back to the queen. 

“And thank you. You spared me reading a few reports.” She said, and the corner of her lips twitched upward for a moment, not quite a smile, but a familiar, almost soothing gesture. There was no ill will against the queen´s questions of inexperience. 

“I should be the one thanking you. For the proposal, the explanations and the company,” Responded Beatrice.

“And please remember, whenever there would be a storm, whether big or small, you can come to my room. We can play chess or simply talk the whole night, all if it will help, aright?”

There was a long pause when the blonde simply observed her, and Beatrice could see that there was a lot her wife was thinking about before her gaze travelled to the floor, and a  reluctant sound of affirmation reached the queens ears. 

They walked out of the room side by side, and once in the hallway again wished the other goodnight, heading their respective ways.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There moment when you realize the salvo on their coronation day brought back Josephine´s war memories...
> 
> Also I´m very proud of the comeback with the first time they held hands. - if I recall correctly, this was the first time they´ve voluntarily touched.
> 
> And also also, you can see how much is Aequor behind in all aspects thanks to being the only absolutely isolated colony-kingdom.
> 
> AND also, also, also I don´t know if anyone noticed, (I´m sure it´s such a small thing that the answer is no) but They´ve alway been/stood/sat opposite eachother, (or when necessary to have them side by side) with a big space between them, but now? Now they´ve sat side by side on a sofa! Not like on the opposite ends of it, but like with normal personal space! And I´m so excited about that!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
